Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 1
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Jump 11 will be Stranger Things. I did a small sample chapter for that already, and will hopefully get back to writing it later. This Jump will be in five parts this is part one and should be the shortest of the stories since not much happens in season 1. Adult warnings apply
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

Jump 11 will be Stranger Things. I did a small sample chapter for that already, and will hopefully get back to writing it later. This Jump will be in five parts this is part one and should be shortest of the stories since not much happens in season 1.

I named the Victory Condition after a Jump Chain story written by cliffc999 over on space battles. It's a story featuring Buffy Summers as a Jumper. I enjoyed it, so maybe you would too.

Feel free scroll down to the start, this part is just to help remind me of the setup.

**BTVS Jump Set Up**

Budget - 1000cp

Identity

Watcher - 950cp

Name - Damien Mason

(My cover will be as a new Watcher out of the academy who'd been sent to observe Buffy and Giles while teaching science at the high school. Replacing Mr. Gregory so he doesn't get killed by the Prey Mantis lady in season one)

Gender - Male

Age - 25 - 900cp

High Stakes Fighter - 800cp

Swordplay - 750cp

Demonology - 750cp

Book of Kelsor - 700cp

Box of Gavrok - 500cp

Mr. Pointy - 450cp

Vorpal Sword - 150cp

Hunga Munga - 100cp

1959 DeSoto - 0cp

Victory Condition

Five Seasons Is All You Get

Prevent Buffy from jumping into the portal at the end of Season 5. If she survives and the barriers between worlds don't collapse then you win. Should you fail, reality itself will come apart, and that will bring about Game Over.

Companions

Imported

Morgana Mason

Fellow Watcher and housewife

Age - 25

Hermione Mason

Age - 18

Trainee Watcher, distant cousin, and college student.

Luna Mason

Age - 18

Trainee Watcher, distant cousin, and college student.

Jane Mason (Eleven)

Age - 15

Student at Sunnydale High and adopted daughter of Damien Mason.

Non-Imported

Miranda Lawson

(To run the casino under a fake identity which can later be set up)

Serana

(Will look after Castle Pendragon)

Other

Cameron - Teacher's Assistant.

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1**

**Part 1**

**Revello Drive. Sunnydale.**

While I owned both a castle and a casino, both of which were here in Sunnydale, and no one would question them, my cover here required a more standard type of dwelling. Hence while I'd been writing the back story for this Jump I'd included a home for Morgana, Jane, and I to live in. Cameron would stay here too, not that she really needed a room.

The house had three bedrooms, so Jane would be getting her own room. Morgana would share with me and I needed a room for Cameron in order to keep up appearances. She would be playing the role of teaching assistant, this would allow her to stay close to me while remaining connected to my profession of teacher, which worked with the setup, just as the others were connected.

Over at the college the two former Hogwarts students, Luna and Hermione, would also share a room at their college dorm. This wouldn't be much of a problem if they needed peace to study, as they could take rooms at Pendragon Castle again, and just have the dorm room as a place to apparate to when they needed to go to class. They could even stay at the casino if they wished.

Like the rest of us, they'd be joining the other students late in the school year, as apparently season 1 started when Buffy transferred to town, but she was a late transfer, as were all of us. Thankfully this wasn't an issue as the set up for Jump Chain would take care of such things.

Once the school year ended I intended to leave town for a while and take everyone on a nice vacation. The summer period here was dull on the Hellmouth as such we'd have time off for relaxation.

"Right to start with Hermione and Luna," I said "Go to the castle and start cleaning it up. I'll be there to bring you a replicator soon so we can furnish the place, and I'll bring the House Elf out of stasis to help you".

They both Apparated away, being able to do so since only a handful of people outside of the Potter verse knew how to teleport that way. As such, I'd never bothered putting up any wards to prevent that method of fast travel in or around the castle.

Also, I'd have to go over to the Casino and take Miranda out of storage so that she could take charge there. Not that the casino couldn't run itself, but she seemed to enjoy the work, and if she got bored of it I had other companions who could do the work while she did something else. I'd take her on a few trips with me if she did fancy a day off doing something else.

"Go decide which room you want," I said to Jane.

"Okay Daddy" she replied.

The psychic girl once known only as Eleven headed up the stairs, and would no doubt claim the biggest room for herself due to her intense dislike of being in small places. Not that this was an issue when you could perform space expanding charms. We'd just have to careful not to make the rooms too much bigger or people would notice that the house like the TARDIS was bigger on the inside than out.

"Looks we have some unpacking to do" commented Morgana

Much like Buffy and her mother, my new family and I had just moved into town, even on the same street. As such all the stuff here was in boxes. Unlike the two Summers women, we wouldn't be spending too much time unpacking as we had magic to help us.

"This won't take long," I said while my wand.

Boxes opened and began to unpack themselves. Plates, cups, and cutlery soon found places in the kitchen as appliances made their way over to sideboards, even plugging themselves in. Despite what some readers of the Harry Potter's book might think Muggle tech didn't just break down as soon as someone did cast a spell with a wand. The interference was actually caused by magical energy building up over centuries in one place, and while the Hellmouth might be a mystical place it didn't interfere with tech either, at least as far as I knew.

"I'll finish this you get the replicator up and running," said the Seer "Jane will want her eggos for breakfast".

True 11 would need her favourite food before starting her first day at High School. The poor girl had new memories to deal with, just enough to let her fit in socially as I'd set it up, and she'd aged a couple of years just for this Jump, going from 13 to 15, in fact, she'd be 16 soon. That would be a lot to handle and having her favourite food would help her stay grounded by giving her something familiar in this strange new place.

It was good that I would be at the High School to keep an eye on her, and the Hellmouth as well, while a couple of my witches kept an eye on the College, and Morgana would be free to act during the day, which was why I'd not given her a job here in town. That could change of course.

For now, I other things to worry about, such as teaching teenagers, gathering mystical items, learning the local magic, and dealing with any of the natives who might object to us staying in this world. No rest for the Jumper.

(Line Break)

**The Mayor's Office. Sunnydale.**

Richard Wilkins was sitting at his desk his attention totally given over to the newspaper, he was just about done as Allan Flinch the Deputy Mayor nervously coughed in order to gain his attention. Once he had it the Deputy Mayor gently placed a folder on his boss's desk. Mr. Flinch had made sure the folder was pristine before bringing into the Major's office, he knew how his boss could get about messy files on his desk.

"Ah so we have some new arrivals in my fair town," said the Mayor.

He looked over the file, he'd known the Slayer was coming, in fact, he'd helped to arrange this, not that the Slayer would know this, as Wilkins couldn't have the Master trying to take over his little kingdom, and while there were prophecies about the Master killing the Slayer as a method of obtaining his freedom, the Mayor had his own sources and they told him that the story could play out another way.

The other report in the folder got his attention, and this was worthy of concern.

"A mage huh, someone from another world pretending to be a Watcher by the looks of things, and he brought some friends," he said while sitting and reading about what little they knew about the new people who'd moved to Sunnydale "Well the Hellmouth draws in all kinds of folks. Let's just keep an eye out for now. No sense letting any of our new residents know that there's anything important going on here at city hall".

Once he was indestructible, as well as immortal, then the Mayor wouldn't tolerate power people coming to his town without his permission, but since he was still vulnerable the Mayor didn't want to upset such a possibly powerful enemy.

"Now as for..." the leader of Sunnydale started to say.

Suddenly the door to his office burst open. Wilkins spun in his chair as Finch yelped and dived for cover just as a man appeared. He was carrying what could only be called a ray gun. Also, he was clad head to foot in armour, not like a knight, this armour looked it came from the future, and in sense it did.

"What do you want?" Wilkins's asked, staring at the intruder while his not so courageous Deputy cowered and whimpered "Money, power because I can get it for you".

The man's reply, it if was a man, was to fire his energy weapon, which stunned the Mayor. Finch looked suitably petrified as the unknown attacker pointed the strange weapon at him.

"Please don't" he pleaded.

Unexpectedly the armoured man didn't. Rather than fire, he took off his helmet.

"Mr. Finch we don't have much time," the man in armour said to the scared deputy mayor "I've only stunned the Mayor and I need to know if he has any fail-safes in place should he die or be taken out of Sunnydale against his will".

Finch didn't hesitate in answering any and all questions that were sent his way, and he quickly agreed to do anything this stranger asked him to, even swearing to do so in a formal oath, and not just out of fear. He wanted to be free of the Mayor.

Of course, there should be an election sooner or later, but such things could be easily rigged. Wilkins had a process in place to prevent that sort of thing.

(Line Break)

**Maclay Home. The USA.**

I'd moved quickly to deal with the Mayor, he was in stasis now, sealed away in the dungeon of my castle, behind solid walls, magical defences and other means of keeping him secure. I'd needed to take him out quickly and put his deputy in power before people realised that I'd moved to the Hellmouth. Soon I would control the town, which would put me in a position of power, and to cement that power I needed more than the Hellmouth I needed followers. Hence why I'd come here to recruit a couple of witches.

Since I lacked Jane's psychic ability to find people using the power of my mind I'd gotten her to find Tara Maclay and then share the memory of finding her with me so I had enough details to visualise where Tara could be found. When I had that I used my Sling Ring to open a portal, and then stepped into her house to find a woman, who must be Tara's mother, being hit by her husband while Tara's brother prevented her from interfering.

I idly gestured at both of the males, pinning them against the walls with my telekinetic talent, making sure to put just enough pressure on their ribs to make this uncomfortable, but not enough to give them any trouble breathing as I did not want these two men dead.

Next, a couple of silencing spells were placed on the men before I used my Near-Ascended abilities to heal Tara's mother. I might lack Jane's ability to find people with nothing more than a photo and static on the TV, but I was really good at healing people. So much so that as long the body was intact and the soul hadn't moved on I could even bring them back from the dead. It was a kind of super-effective form of CPR.

Mrs Maclay stood up and began examining herself, no doubt realising that she now didn't have a mark on her. Then she glanced over at Tara, whose who looked as if she was having trouble processing reality. I left the two women to try to figure out what was going on while I dealt with the two sorry excuses for men. I figured that they were owed a little pain.

"Please! Don't hurt them!" the two women called out.

They both looked to me, a pleading look in their matching eyes. Clearly, Tara had gotten her looks and personality from her mother.

"Oh, I won't hurt them" I promised, deciding to skip the torture part "I'm just going to make sure that they don't bother you ever again".

This involved placing charms on them, such as The Confundus Charm, which was a charm which confused and misdirected, making them unaware of the current situation, and causing them to forget important information, a powerful Confundus Charm could make a person very impressionable, so much so that I didn't even need to use Mind Tricks to convince Mr. Maclay to divorce his wife and to stay out of his daughters life. His son was even easier to control.

"Both of you are going to go for a walk," I told the male Maclays "Tara and her mother will be gone when you get back, and you will accept this".

In a dazed state, they wandered off leaving me alone with the two witches. Whom I now had the time to speak to calmly, and to properly explain myself.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Damien Mason" I introduced myself "But I mostly go by Gothic".

While I'd originally planned to use the Pendragon name again, Jump Chan had suggested that I used Mason as a surname. I'd no idea why she picked that name, and I went with it to make her happy. For some reason using the name amused her.

"I apologise for taking matters into my own hands, but I find myself in need of a few witches. I can offer you both a new home in Sunnydale, where you will be under my protection" I was now saying "I'm looking for young witches to teach about the magic I've learned and I need an experienced witch to teach myself, and others about this world's way of doing magic. If you accept my offer then we need to get packing, and if you want to go your own way I will leave without further troubling you further".

Mrs. Maclay, although she wouldn't be a Mrs for much longer, was still staring at me and didn't immediately respond, but Tara seemed to be able to grasp at least some of what I'd offered. She looked as if she'd take the first chance she could to escape this place, especially if she could bring her mother with her.

I took out some wooden trunks from my pouch of holding, they were just normal wooden trunks that I'd made really small, and once they were large again I used the packing spell from the Harry Potter universe. Everything belonging to the ladies of the house was packed away. I didn't care if this left the men with next to nothing.

"You'll have rooms at my castle and you'll be able to school in Sunnydale," I told Tara "I'll even pay for college if you accept a place as my student".

I planned to do what the Ancient One did in Marvel and turn my castle into school to train Mystic Masters, so it would be like Hogwarts only with martial arts training and no crap teachers. Plus I'd have a small student body as I already had a teaching job and couldn't spend too much time with any one group of students.

I took a seat on the couch and waited for them to convince themselves, once they'd decided to take up my offer, they went through the boxes to make sure they had everything they wanted. Then when that was done I told them the secret about my castle, I was still the Keeper of it, and I opened a portal for them. Quick and easy.

(Line Break)

**Wolfram and Hart. Los Angeles.**

The offices were abuzz with news of their latest potential client. Several seers had worked themselves to the point were they weren't sane enough to be useful to the firm anymore, and even with that the details were unclear as the person who had the whole building all aflutter couldn't be scryed upon, only felt indirectly.

Still those feelings, combined with visions of the future, and the fact that the newcomers companions, who he'd brought with him, could be seen, at least some of the time due to the Hellmouth's interference, but what they could sense, was enough to convince the Senior Partners to take some sort of action even if most of what they knew was guesswork at this point.

What they felt certain of was that picking a fight with the magic-user they'd felt entering this dimension would not a wise move for the company. The firm was old and vast, but not invulnerable, and the powerful Senior Partners weren't in this reality, as such they had a limit ability to control events here, which was why Wolfram and Hart the law firm existed, and the firm could be destroyed, or at least badly damaged by these people from another dimension and the mage that led them.

Also, the firm here was meant to increase its power and influence, which would not happen if they spent too much time and resources fighting off some mage from a far off reality. As such the Senior Partners wanted the sorcerer as a client, better to spend some time and resources keeping him happy rather than fighting him. This because even more sensible when the lawyers found out that the newcomer had an incredibly powerful entity supporting him. However powerful they didn't know, and many didn't wish to find out as the rumours suggested that even the partners didn't want to tangle with, anything that made the Senior Partners worried was very worrying to their mortal minions.

The latest bit of information to make it sway over to the Special Projects Department at the LA branch were about images taken from the minds of the stronger psychics, the ones who weren't currently drooling onto the carpets of a mental asylum.

They'd shown someone they couldn't see training other magic users to use spells unknown to anyone at the firm. If this newcomer was building up some forces and would have access to magic the firm couldn't control then the Senior Partners were right to try to settle things peacefully.

In addition to the many legal functions the firm performs, Wolfram & Hart also maintained a Special Projects Division. Special Projects is responsible for a wide range of activities, from sponsoring high-profile charity events with the intention of stealing upwards of 95% of the funds raised, to hiring assassins to kill individuals deemed threatening to the Senior Partners.

Holland Manners, Head of Special Projects, for the LA Branch, had delegated the task of keeping the immensely powerful being happy to a pair of Junior Partners who were more expendable than him. Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan hated each other too much to effectively plan his downfall together and could be easily sacrificed to compensate for any screw-ups, hopefully keeping powerful mage happy with the firm in the process. He'd considered using Lee Mercer, but he didn't have much a future with the firm in Holland was any judge, at best he'd last three maybe four years.

"Doesn't our deal with Mayor Wilkins keep us out of Sunnydale?" asked Mr. McDonald.

This indeed was the case. About a century ago a landowner called Wilkins, who'd later become mayor of Sunnydale, and every mayor since had struck a deal with the firm that allowed him to claim the Hellmouth. Back then the firm's interests had been focused elsewhere, and the deal would end soon as a hundred years of non-interference with Hellmouth was the agreement made, and that had been very nearly a century ago.

"Some of our Seers have foreseen that Wilkins won't be an issue for much longer, and we haven't been able to contact him so he may already have been taken care of" Holland Manners told the two less important lawyer "This mage from another world has set himself up on the Hellmouth, and they feel sure that he'll move to take the place over. They also believe that this mage's presence in our world is temporary, so letting him take over the Hellmouth for a few years isn't that big of a deal".

While details were vague this wasn't the first dimensional traveller that the firm had dealt with, and it wouldn't be the last. They came and went, moving on after time while the firm stayed here and endured, in this and other realities.

"We'll approach him through neutral third parties," said Holland "Sunnydale isn't much of a town so there can't be too many new people there. Once he gets the message this mage will come to us, and one of you will be our liaison to him. Do what it takes to get him on board, and the Senior Partners will look very kindly on one of you who gets him to sign up".

Holland knew that now the two young lawyers would give everything they had to get this visitor from elsewhere as a client, and while they did the work, he would reap all the glory.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

I walked to the school with Jane and Tara who were already chatting away as if they were old friends, despite having only met last night. They both had introvert style personalities, being used to spending time alone and more inside their own heads than with other people, but they both craved friendship, and now that Jane was out of her native world she could make friends without worrying about putting them into danger. Which had been a concern back during the last Jump.

Already I knew that Tara, like Jane, wasn't a person used to having a lot of nice stuff. The brand new clothes, books, and other school supplies in her subtly enchanted backpack had proven to be a bit overwhelming when paired with the new home, furniture, food, etc that I'd already provided for her, as well as her mother. In exchange for nothing more than becoming my student.

She seemed to alternate between wonder, disbelief, and sense of fear in terms of mood even though her face showed very little other than a shy sort of smile. She simply wasn't use to a male person treating her as if she was a person who deserved to be happy. She got along fine with the women around her so I knew that it was my treatment of her combined with my gender that was giving her mixed feelings.

As we approached the school through a crowd of teenagers I saw Xander Harris approaching, which meant if I hadn't somehow already butterflied the event away he would soon spot Buffy and crash into the handrail of the stairs while distracted by his hormones. We were close enough that I could intervene, and I could see both the blonde hair of Buffy and the brown hair of Willow. Apparently, she wasn't a redhead in this reality, maybe she begins dying at some point.

"Girls you should be able to make some good friends here," I said, "Over there is a student called Willow, she's a potential magic user, and she might become a student of mine, outside of science class I mean".

Xander Harris was about to hit the railings, but I slowed him down enough that he only bumped into the railings with enough force to bring himself to a stop. He was soon found by the future witch, the Willow I wanted my girls to meet.

"You're Xander, right? And this is your friend Willow?" I said to the two students, making it sound as if I was wondering and not knowing "I'm Damien Mason your new science teacher, I'd like you both to meet my adopted daughter Jane and her friend Tara. They're both transferring to the school since I've come here to teach. Could you do me the favour of looking out for them?. They both need to go to the principal's office so they can get their schedules, and I need to get to class"

Willow introduced herself quietly and got a similar response from shy Tara, which was something that caused Xander to smile crookedly and make his own more whacky introduction. It seemed like he was used to dealing with shy types, and would easily accept Tara and Jane into the fold, and that should lead to them getting to know Buffy, who I did need to keep track of.

I wished both of my girls, I'd more or less adopted Tara as well, good luck with settling in here at the school, and then headed for the classroom while thinking that it should be possible to prevent Jesse's death (a kid who was a friend of Xander's and Willow's, if Morgana carried out my plan, without anyone knowing that I'd gotten involved) I was here for the Watchers Council to observe and to only to act as backup if needed, like if the world was ending, and had to expose myself. Morgana's role here was more about documenting the supernatural activity here.

While reaching out with the Force I could sense demons and undead all over the city, and while the Hellmouth made it harder to get much of a fix I should be able to hunt them down should I chose to. However, they honestly weren't my first priority since I was here to learn the local magic and to explore nearby dimensions, which in this part of the multiverse came in all shapes and sizes.

First I had some teaching to do, and while I was busy attempting to make American students actually learn something. Sometime today I knew that Morgana would deal with the family of the boy called Jesse. While I didn't know if he was supposed to die as part of Fate's plan I did know that he wasn't needed around here. So Morgana would go see Jesse's parents, give them a load of money, and apply enough charms to make them want to move out of town right away, pulling their son out of school. This was good as I didn't want too many guys hanging around Jane, Xander was a clown and mostly harmless, but other boys better be aware of what they say and do around my adopted daughter.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

It wasn't until her second day at school when she and her new friends went the library, and Buffy asked to use the phone that things got really weird for her, and she knew all about weird. Things had been alright to start with, she'd made new friends, and while Jesse, a boy she'd just met, suddenly left town with his family, things hadn't been too bad even with the vampires making an appearance.

Right now she needed to call her mother in order arrange a late ride home, but she was about to call her Mom when the science teacher, a man who gave her the wiggings for some reason, walked into the library. For a moment looked down at the floor as if he could see something there that others couldn't, and then smiled slightly before scanning over the people present. His eyes lingered on Buffy for only a moment longer than her friends, as if he knew about her.

"Girls time to head home," he said "Are you finished doing your homework?".

Buffy felt alarmed by this as they had some vampires to deal with, and something called The Harvest to worry about, a matter that required research, and she might need help, even if she really didn't want to go and deal with vampires. She'd hoped to put the undead behind her, but life wasn't fair and now she had more of the blood drinkers to deal with.

"Buffy, why don't you and your friends stay here for a while longer?" said Giles "I'm sure I can arrange transportation for you. There's no need to make this gentleman go out of his way, but we do need to finish the...study session".

The gentlemen didn't agree with this.

"Jane, Tara it is time to go" he insisted.

The two new students grabbed their stuff and made their way to do the door, making their apologies. Buffy wasn't happy, but at least she still had a few people to help her out with the Harvest. Hopefully, they would be enough.

(Line Break)

**The Bronze. Sunnydale.**

In the show, a vampire known as Luke was chosen as the Vessel for The Master, on the night of the Harvest, during the event he would feed on some victims and channel their strength into the Master in preparation for his escape from his prison.

Like in the show Luke had led a team of vampires to take the Bronze hostage, supplying him with enough patrons to feed. Before Buffy even arrived I was prepared to deal with the issue, as the vampire stood up before the crowd and began making his speech I sent a fireball at him.

The vampire incinerated and I destroyed the other undead so that the crowd could get out. I saw the vampire Darla, she who sired Angel, escape out the back, but this didn't concern me as I'd just come here to prevent the Harvest as it would have led to the End of the World, the Master would have opened the Hellmouth, and I didn't have the means in place to deal with that.

As I made my way out Buffy and the core members of the Scooby Gang came racing in, looking for a fight.

"I dealt with the Harvest" I assured them as I headed out the door "No one died and the Hellmouth will remain closed. You're welcome".

With that, I left and vanished into the night.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"I don't think he's _evil,_ Giles!" Buffy was saying "I just... I just don't trust him!"

It wasn't hard to guess that it was little old me that they were talking about. I'd just come out of staff room to hear the two of them talking, and thanks to my superhuman senses I could pick up every word.

"I think you might be worrying over nothing, Buffy" the school librarian replied, "He did prevent the Harvest".

At least he seemed willing to give me a chance. I'd not intended to expose myself to the Watcher or the Slayer, at least not this soon, and I would have to talk to Giles to make sure he didn't report me to the Council as I was supposed to be spying them without them knowing, so I didn't want my cover blown.

"So do you think he's a good guy?" the Slayer asked her mentor.

Even I wouldn't say I was good, but the universe wasn't divided between good and evil.

"All I'm saying, Buffy, is that he has done nothing other than to save us some trouble" the Watcher replied.

Given that I was the one who spoiled the Harvest that was understating things more than a little. Of course, I'd not done much. Vampires were highly flammable and I knew lots of ways to set people on fire.

"I trust my gut, Giles" Buffy then said "And my gut tells me he's hiding something. Something important".

Well, she wasn't wrong about that. I was hiding something. Quite a bit actually.

"I do somewhat agree with you, Buffy" admitted Mr. Giles "but I am simply not convinced his secrets are in any way malicious, and I am sure in time he will tell us everything. Remember we have to earn his trust as much as he needs to earn ours".

There wasn't much chance of that happening as my real nature was just to strange for some people to accept. My cover story wasn't much better, but when that group had their own experience with alternate dimensions, which I was sure they would get within a matter of years, then they'd come to accept what I had told them. Tara had already adjusted to the truth, but she was a witch, and I'd already begun to earn her trust.

"What about the guy using magic?" Buffy then asked, "What if it's dark magic".

Giles still wasn't concerned.

"Until we see some evidence that he as been corrupted by dark magic then we can't judge him" Giles was now saying.

"How would you know?" Buffy then asked Giles "If he was using dark magic I mean".

The Watcher had some personal experience in that department, and therefore he should know if someone else was using that kind of magic.

"I will keep a close eye on him" Giles then said "And perhaps you should do the same, but do try to keep an open mind.

Moving quickly I made my way into the library mere moments after the Slayer and Watcher did

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mason" greeted Rupert Giles when he saw me.

I gave him what I hoped was a friendly smile.

"And the same to you, Mr. Giles," I said cheerfully.

I hoped that my cheery attitude would hide how I really felt. I was worried that I'd have to wipe some memories, and I didn't even know if that would work on a Slayer.

"What can I do for you?" the Watcher then asked.

I got down to business, requesting that he did not tell the Council about me, and he agreed to do that in exchange for being able to call upon my services in the future. Which was fine with me as Sunnydale was more or less mine now, and I didn't want it becoming overrun with demons.

While Giles just happened to look like a younger version of Uther Pendragon, a man I still loathed, despite not having seen him for decades, it was easy to trust this Watcher, as his body language was different, and I could sense him in the Force as well as with other ways, and aside from mark on his arm, which I could detect with my mystical senses, he felt like a good person.

"Why don't you want the Council to know about you?" asked Buffy.

I tried not to lie, as she might pick up on it.

"The Council would only interfere with my life, to try to control me as they do with the Slayers" I explained "I'm not interested in getting involved with that group, and they might not take no for answer, that could lead to problems, and fighting. I'd rather avoid that".

Buffy focused on the wrong part of that.

"The Watchers don't control me" she insisted.

Her words amused me, but I didn't want to start an argument over the subject.

"So are we good?" I asked, "I help you with magic stuff, and you don't mention that I'm a wizard to anyone".

Her opinion on the matter didn't matter much, as Giles was the one to report to the Council, it would just be easier if she agreed.

"Fine," she said, "We'll keep your secret, and you'll keep ours, but I'll be watching you".

That would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1**

**Part 2**

**Watchers HQ. London.**

Quentin Travers sat in his office and brooded, or at least he considered serious affairs while in a slightly bad mood. Things were not looking good for the Watcher's Council, they lacked the psychic resources of Wolfram and Hart, but they that didn't mean they were blind to what was going on out there in the world. Nor were they lacking in an ability to project their power if needs be.

They were aware that a powerful new presence had entered the world, and that he, they at least knew that it was a male something, had come to this world along with some company, choosing to settle in the very same town the current Slayer had just moved to. Which Travers felt sure was not mere chance, the dimensional traveller, who had massive magical power, might have an interest in the Slayer.

There even a concern that this new presence in the world was that of a Higher Being, a supernatural creature with great power, who was not so restricted in what they could do, unlike humans and the other different demon species, who could be considered mortals, these beings were sometimes even worshipped by groups or individuals.

However, what they had, for the most part, was merely guesswork and worries. There were three full Watchers in Sunnydale, and two trainees attending the local college, while hopefully getting some real world experience, and not one of them knew anything about the Mage. It didn't seem possible, but none of them had anything to report on the matter. This magic-user must be so powerful as to remain hidden from a whole group of Watchers.

At least this Buffy Summers was back in the game. Mr. Giles had sent a report explaining that Miss Summers seemed unwilling to slay at first, but that state of affairs hadn't lasted long. Travers knew that no Slayer could avoid their Calling and a certain adjustment period was to be expected after moving to a new town.

As he tried to focus on a report about vampire activity in Hong Kong, the head of the Watchers Council wondered what they could do about the Mage. They had no spare Watchers they could send, their resources were spread thinly, and he doubted it would help anyway.

Sure he could send the Council's wet work team, but he had no target to give them, and he didn't think they could find the mage. He wasn't going to be sitting in some castle with minions around him as he plotted his next move (actually he was funnily enough) as there were no castles in Sunnydale, well not that they knew about.

Lacking any moves to make all the Watchers could do was live up to the name they'd chosen for themselves while waiting for this mage to expose himself. When they had learned enough, perhaps then they could strike, but they would have to be careful and move slowly.

(Line Break)

**University****. LA.**

Professor Oliver Seidel was the chief antagonist of the _Angel _episode "Supersymmetry" he was a university lecturer with the nasty habit of spiriting away any students he felt were a threat to his own career via the use of portals that led to hell-dimensions, one of those was Winifred Burkle, who I planned to save, after killing the man who sent her to that other dimension.

Since Cortana could hack computers and I could disable security systems just by thinking about it, thanks to one of my many psychic powers, this allowed me to enter Seidel's office without tripping any alarms. I found the man working late at his desk.

"Don't move professor " I ordered

Wisely the man didn't take any action, and I noted that he wore a suit which didn't look too expensive, so I assumed that his job didn't pay that well. Which just proved how much of a short-sighted fool this guy was despite being a genius. He had figured out how to create portals, yet he'd found no way to use to make himself rich with that knowledge, he hadn't even used them to obtain any real kind of power either, just to remove students who might outshine him. What a sad, insecure little man.

"What do you want?" Seidel asked me "I have money it's in the safe!".

While robbing him might confuse the police into thinking the someone had come here for the money, that wasn't why I was here. I doubted he had enough to make it worthwhile trying to open the safe and setting off an alarm, also I didn't want to risk leaving any clues behind nor could I risk getting distracted from my goals.

"I'm here for vengeance, not cash" I informed the academic.

The professor might seem like a harmless man on the wrong side of middle age, but he was a killer, just like me, only he targeted the innocent.

"You have the wrong man" the older gentlemen insisted.

I knew otherwise.

"You're the right man" I replied.

The silenced gun I had pointing at him made it clear what I intended to do. I could have used a much fancy weapon to vaporise him, or used my Sling Ring to send him somewhere unpleasant, but since Wolfram and Hart had contacted me to make a deal I didn't want to do anything near one of their offices that might draw attention so I'd gone old school with the pistol.

"It hasn't escaped my notice that your more gifted students have all disappeared" I went on to say "I happen to care about one of them".

Fred, she deserved some sort of justice, even if she never found out about it.

"Why would you think that I had anything to do with the unexplained disappearance of those students?" he asked nervously.

Had I required any sort of confirmation that would have been it. He was practically oozing guilt at this point. I didn't need my connection to the Force to sense it.

"Because I know you've been sending them to other dimensions via portals" I answered, "Which also suggests that you know how to control where those portals go, or at that least, you know how to make them appear where you wish them to".

This was knowledge I desired. I wanted to understand dimensional travel via things like portals. The subject had become of major interest to me since my days in the MCU, and a minor interest even further back.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Seidel lied.

His acting skills were so poor I had to wonder why the cops hadn't at least suspected his involvement even without evidence. Perhaps it was the gun I held that made him so transparent, they did tend to unnerve some people.

"Give me everything you have regarding inter-dimensional portals" I demanded, "I want to know exactly how you sent Winifred Burkle, and the others away, and if you knew where she was going".

He must have been the one to the plant the book in the library, but for some reason he'd never recovered it, which suggested he had either copies of the books or at least extensive notes that he'd taken himself. Still, it seemed foolish of him to have left the book there. In the show it makes sense as its part of the adventure of Angel and Co, I guessed that in reality, Seidel had been too much of a coward to go back to the scene of the crime.

"Winifred Burkle?" Seidel said while trying to sound as if he didn't know her.

His acting truly was bad.

"You sent her to another reality because you were jealous of her intellect" I stated, "and don't bother to deny it I know everything about you".

He stopped acting.

"I don't know how to bring her back" the science guy admitted.

That was of no concern.

"I already know how" I informed the man.

There was no need to tell Fred she had been betrayed by someone she trusted. It might drive her insane, assuming she wasn't

"You're serious?' he asked incredulously "There's a way back".

I smiled.

"Like I said before 'I know everything about you', for example, I know that if you were to read from a certain book on the shelf behind you it would summon something rather nasty to attack me" I said "Not that this helps you because I would just shoot you before you could finish a sentence".

The evil man had gone very pale, and I was so glad that my memories had let me see that happening.

"And if I give you what you want, you'll just leave?' Seidel asked me.

In reply, I just nodded my head. I didn't lie much, at least not verbally, but I wasn't really lying. I would leave, after killing him.

"I'll need to open a few drawers," Seidel told me "and some of the cupboards".

Even if he had a weapon hidden in one of the draws my reaction time was much faster than his, and I had kinetic barriers.

"Go ahead," I said.

The professor slowly nodded before speaking.

"I just want this over and done with," Seidel told me

Carefully I placed a backpack on the table. It was bigger on the inside, I wondered if he'd notice given how focused he was on the gun I kept pointed at him.

"Put it all in there" I ordered.

"What I just don't understand is how you found out about this" Seidel wondered as he filled up the bag I'd provided, "I told no one about any of this".

I saw no reason to talk to him any more than I had to.

"You have what you want," the man said once he was finished "Now please leave me alone".

Now I had no reason to keep him alive.

After grabbing the bag I started to back out the room, and when I was sure I took out my phaser and made the man seem to vanish. There would be nobody, no evidence of foul play, just an office that seemed to have been partly cleared out. I even went back to open the safe so I could take his cash after all, as it now looked as if the Professor had cleared out his office and vanished. It felt good to avenge all those lost people, and now I had all this new research material. A productive evening.

(Line Break)

**Sunken Church. Sunnydale. **

Beneath the Earth, in a place that could only be reached via the tunnels was the lair of a vampire who had been during mortal life known as Heinrich Joseph Nest, now during unlife he was usually referred to as The Master. The Master was a vampire elder said to be many hundreds of years old.

Unlike other vampires, the Master lost the ability to maintain a human appearance long ago. His visage was more animalistic than human with facial characteristics similar to those of a bat. Which was partly why he'd spent so much of his time living underground and having his minions bring him his meals. He couldn't blend in humans well enough to hunt like most vampires and really had no desire to.

The Master was in command of a vampire cult known as the Order of Aurelius. This coven paid tribute to the Old Ones, the original demonic residents of Earth before the time of man. It was the Master's goal to bring back the glory of the Old Ones and through the Order, they would flourish and dominate the world.

It never seemed to have struck him that if the Old Ones did return, and wipe out mankind, that the vampires would have no one to feed upon, or anyone left to turn, assuming of course that the Old Ones didn't wipe out the vampires too for being to close to human.

In more recent news his second-in-command, Luke had told him of a powerful woman he had encountered who could fight well and knew their ways. The Master recognised that this woman could only be a Slayer and sent Luke and Darla out to set a trap for her. The Slayer in question was Buffy Summers, and she'd managed to escape the trap.

As the Harvest approached, the Master selected Luke to serve as his vessel. He anointed him with a mystic sigil upon his brow and declared that every soul that Luke fed upon would transfer to him, nourishing him until he had enough strength to break free and walk the Earth once again.

Luke had gone to a local night club called the Bronze where he should have begun feeding off the patrons. Only some mage had shown up and ended the Harvest before a single life could be taken. Now with Luke destroyed, the Master had to search for another means of escaping from this underground cavern.

"There is nothing we can do other than wait," he said to himself.

Darla, who'd survived meeting the mage, was the only one around to hear this.

"Is there nothing we can do?" she wondered.

The Master had sent out the call, the vampires of his Order, some of which he'd sired during his centuries of unlife, were on there way here even now. He would have to wait for their numbers to grow before he could act.

"If it was only the Slayer it might be wise to act," he said to his favourite "But I can sense this mage, we will need an army to defeat him, so for now we shall wait and gather our strength".

Sooner or later he would leave this place. It had been foretold, and he could be patient. He'd waited decades so far. What were a few more months?

(Line Break)

**Library. LA**

Samantha Carter and I must look like quite a pair, walking into the library while wearing armour and carrying weapons. You'd think that someone would call the police, but the human ability to rationalise the ridiculous was protecting us. Someone even stopped us to ask if we were staring in a movie, and to be fair we weren't that far from Hollywood, and our armour did make us look like something out of science fiction because it was something out science fiction.

We both wore modified and upgraded Vanir environment suits, my group had been making use of them for many years and they'd served us well. We also carried disruptor weapons, and they could have been props from a movie. We even had on helmets so that the CCTV footage wouldn't tip anyone off as to who we were. I didn't want Wolfram and Hart wondering why I'd been here and knowing about the technology I could make use of.

"So what's the mission," Sam asked me.

I'd gotten the former air force officer out of stasis for a mission, one that I'd figured she want to get behind, and we'd been moving fast.

"A few months ago" I started by saying "A young woman called Winifred Burkle got sucked into a portal and qaa sent to another dimension where humans are kept as slaves".

That got her attention, as I'd known it would. Her people had been enslaved by a version of the Supreme System Lord Ra back in her native reality until I'd freed them. Because of this, she was no fan of slavery, and I'd figured that she wouldn't mind tagging along on an operation to free some poor humans from the not-fun kind of bondage.

"So why don't you just use your Sling Ring?" Sam asked.

I already knew which dimension Winifred could be found in so sure I'd be able to take us there, but that was a whole world, and she could be hiding in a cave somewhere if she'd escaped by now. As such I would need Jane to help me find her, which she could do just a picture, but it would be best to take the book she'd read and to put it somewhere safe so no one else got sucked into that not so human-friendly universe.

Plus I'd come to this reality in order to study dimensions. Already I'd mastered space travel, all kinds of technology and many kinds of magic, once I'd done with alternate dimensions only time travel would remain in need of exploration, and when I was ready I'd do a Doctor Who Jump. If I was ever ready for it.

"The book will be in the foreign language section," I said.

I wasn't totally sure of this fact, but it seemed like a good place to start, and on the way I grabbed one of the missing posters they had up about Fred so that I had recent image for Jane to work with, she'd only been gone a matter of months at this point, something confirmed by the date on the piece of paper, so she should recover fast from her harrowing experience.

While it was possible that she'd just go back to her old life, and not stick around in Sunnydale, I did hope that she joined my group as she had keen mind, besides you could never have a big enough harem, and I still had room for more companions since I didn't need to make use of Jump Chain provided stasis pods.

I began looking around for the right book, letting my supernatural senses guide me as I figured that a book that could open a door to another reality would register to me on some level beyond the mundane, and I was right to think that way as I soon found the book. Unlike the other books in foreign section, I got no translation for this text as it wasn't really filled with words This dangerous object was going in my Vault until it was time for me to study it.

"Rights let's check and see if Fred left anything here," I said, "It would be good if we had a few of her personal effects".

Stuff like that would help settle her when we met and make her more comfortable at the castle. She would stay there until she'd decided what do next.

(Line Break)

**Wilderness. ****Pylea**

If it wasn't for the two suns overhead I could have believed that the portal I'd opened with my Sling Ring had merely transported us to somewhere else on Earth. Judging by their reactions Sam and Miranda were thinking along the same lines. I'd decided to have Miranda tag along as I didn't take her to many places. Sam was still here to help liberate some slaves. As for the two suns, binary star systems were nothing new to us.

Still, this reality was rather interesting. The laws of metaphysics here in Pylea were different from Earth in such a way that the light of its two suns were not harmful to vampires, which are referred to by the natives as "Van-Tal", or informally "drinkers of blood". Van-Tal also differ from earthly vampires in that they have a reflection and they have an even more demonic visage and personality when they "vamp out." When Angel did so in Pylea, he loses control over his emotions and body.

"You know when you told me that we'd be saving someone from a placed called a Hell-dimension I didn't think that it would as nice as this" commented Miss Lawson "Now where are we going?".

I really had no idea if we're anywhere near the castle belonging to the Covenant of Trombli, who were the local version of Wolfram and Hart, or Fred's cave, assuming she'd moved into it this early in the timeline. Jane's ability to find someone who was in another dimension hadn't lead to a shared memory which gave me enough details to simply open a portal right next to Fred, but that would not be an issue for long as I could the wand spell known as Point Me to help track her down.

"Well, first we need to locate Winifred Burkle" I reminded everyone.

There hadn't been much time for a planning session because I wanted to get this done before I met with the Wolfram and Hart lawyers to hammer out a deal that would hopefully lead to us not going to war. Their apocalypse was a slow burn, it would take far longer to bring about that I would be here. As for apocalypses, there were many I could stop over the next five years, and I'd have trouble doing that if I had evil lawyers bothering me.

"Then with her acting as a local guide, we will make our way to the castle," I said next "steal some books that can also be used to make portals, and then head home. I want to be fresh for my meeting tomorrow".

I'd need my wits for the meeting, and I wanted the weekend free to deal with it.

"And this Winifred person" Miranda, who I'd brought with me so she could stretch her legs, was now saying "Will she be joining on us on future Jumps?".

That was possible. Although I didn't really need more science types. Still, he was a cutie if my memories of the Angel show were right, and I could just rotate companions in and out of stasis during future Jumps like I had been doing, so what was one more?

"Maybe," I said, "We have years to decide".

While using the Point Me spell I also set free a probe which would fly up and scout around for us. I could have just opened a portal big enough for one of the small ships I kept in the Hanger Bay addon of the Warehouse, but this was a primitive world and I didn't want to freak out all the natives, at least not until after I'd found Fred.

The Pylean demon society was pseudo-medieval and other than the treatment of humans, would seem familiar to most fantasy enthusiasts. It is a realm of swords and sorcery and epic quests, where heroes and champions are expected to prove their worth regularly in perilous circumstances.

They had swords and some magic, were as we had power armour, advanced energy weapons, and powers they'd never seen before. Well, Miranda and I did. I couldn't recall if I'd ever gotten Samantha any sort of superpowers, or just done some genetic engineering as any other than mere improvements. I'd ask her about it later.

(Line Break)

**Wilderness. ****Pylea**

Winifred Burkle had recently managed to figure out how to disable the techno-mystical slave-collar around her neck, it had taken months for her to suss it out after she'd arrived in this nightmare world. After escaping her slavery she had fled into the woods.

Her need to occasionally venture back at night to the settlement in order to steal food, and any other small useful items she could carry off, had prevented her moving further into the forest for safety, so she was always at risk of being found. She imagined that she would always be in danger until finally they caught her and chopped off her head. Of course, she intended to delay that day for as long as possible.

As long as she was quite and only ventured out at night she might able to hide for years, there was a lot of wilderness out there. Despite attempts to track her down, so far neither the local constable Narwek, nor the occasional patrol by the Imperial Guard, had gotten anywhere near her. Also she'd managed to avoid the local predators, some of which made wolves and bears seem like cuddly puppies. No mere cow, as humans were referred to in this reality, should have been able to do that.

Fred was smart, very smart, and she was also resourceful, good with gadgets, a lot more strong-willed and determined than people might expect from looking at her, and at this point still sane, although when she saw what looked to be three people in high tech armour she came to the false conclusion that she'd gone totally bonkers somewhat sooner than she'd predicted.

As these figures had to be illusions of her mind she made the error of abandoning caution to get a closer look. Which was a real mistake as for once she was spotted, by two demons who were patrolling the area, looking for rebels and runaways.

"I've found that fugitive cow that's been stealing our food," a demon said while looking right at Fred.

She tried to run, which she was normally good at, but she tripped over a rock, and this led her capture. The deathwoks who had captured Fred looked suitably pleased with themselves.

"After I swing the crebbil at the Bach-nal we will feast" declared a demon "But not well as this cow is very skinny".

The two deathwok demon were carrying swords which could have done the job just as well as the ceremonial crebbil axe, but they'd get more honour if they took the slave back to the town, and killed her in public.

"Perhaps we should just kill her now" suggested the other demon "Dragging her skinny corpse back to the village would be easy work".

The two natives of this verse spent some time debating the issues of freshness over ease of carrying.

"Please just make it quick" Fred requested.

There was no point in trying to struggle free, deathwok demons were stronger than humans, especially ones like Fred who were on the brink of starvation anyway, and she'd never been a fighter even when she'd had access to plenty of food.

"The lady will be coming with me," said a new voice.

At this point the two deathwok demons turned around, and found themselves looking at three more cows, only these cows were clad in strange armour and carried what the demons thought to be weapons, but they couldn't be sure.

"More escaped slaves?" one asked, "What strange clothes you wear".

They didn't seem like slaves, and they had weapons, these must be the rebels Fred had heard about. Somehow the guards knew they were humans despite the armour they wore, perhaps they could smell who was inside the armour.

"Do your worst cows" said one of the green people.

Two of the cows did just that, they fired their weapons, and the demons were just gone. Then one of the people took off their helmet to show that they were indeed humans, just as the demons had suspected.

"You're Winifred Burkle aren't you?" he asked, his voice calm and patient "I saw a photograph of you on a missing poster at the university".

Fred just stared. She really hadn't been ready for today.

"Now I realise that this is probably a little much for you to take in right now but I'm here to bring you back home to Earth" he said, "And I want to recruit you, to get you to join my group, but we can talk about that later".

Fred laughed, she really didn't know how to process this. That was when the hallucination, or possibly someone from a science fiction show, passed her some food, and this point she just stopped caring.

(Line Break)

**Wliderness. ****Pylea**

It was amazing what you could accomplish with the right knowledge, for example, I'd known that Fred's health would be poor after spending so much time in slavery and that she'd have trust issues. However, I also knew that she'd respond to a little kindness easily. Hence the gift of food.

"How did you know I liked these?" Winifred asked me.

Thanks to my files I knew that she liked enchiladas. They were tortillas rolled around a filling and sometimes covered with a chili pepper sauce. Fred liked spicy chicken enchiladas and how they differed from burritos had to do with the sauce that covered them. Burritos were easier to carry around and could be eaten without a fork so I'd replicated plenty of those.

"I asked about you at the library," I told Fred "I learned that you're very smart, and like Mexican food, oh and this is yours".

From my pocket, I took out a small stuffed toy.

"Mr. Feigenbaum!" Fred called out "He's the master of chaos!".

She grabbed the stuffed toy

"You named your bear after Mitchell Jay Feigenbaum?" Carter asked.

I gave Sam a questioning look.

"He's a mathematical physicist and pioneer in the study of chaos theory," she told me.

While I'd never heard of him I figured that didn't matter as I was far from all-knowing, and would never wish to be.

"I found him in the lost property at the library," I told Winifred.

She stared at me and smiled.

"You're like my hero," she told me.

Ah wasn't that sweet.

"So why did you come to find me?" Fred asked.

I had intended to ease her into that, but there was no sense lying any more than required.

"Well like I told you before I want to recruit you into a group," I said to the escaped slaves "You're super smart and you already know that monsters exist. Which is handy for me as I need people like that".

She actually looked disappointed.

"You want me for my mind?" she asked, "Isn't the hero suppose to ravage the girl he saves, I'd like a good ravaging, its been a while".

Well at least getting her into bed wouldn't take much effort. I'd wait for her to recover and clean up first. About twenty showers and as many baths should do it, then maybe some therapy.

"You might want to shave your legs first" Miranda advised.

Stuff like that could wait. I'd take Fred to my castle and let Serana handle her, or maybe the casino would be better. It had more modern comforts.

"Anyway once you're up to it I'd like you to take us to the castle" I requested of Fred "The one with the people in charge of this hellhole".

That freaked her out.

"You can't go there" she insisted "Bad things happen to people who go there".

I wasn't concerned.

"The demons in this dimension can be disabled by music" I informed the tiny Texan woman "And we have guns. Doesn't matter how tough they are we can just vaporise them".

"Yeah those could work," said Fred "Wish I had a gun".

Wisely I decided not to give the possibly crazy lady any firearms.

"So have I been gone for centuries and the world is like Star Trek now?" Fred asked, "I've theorised about the passing of time in different dimensions".

I told her the truth.

"You disappeared in May 1996 it's still 1996" I let her know "You've been gone for a matter of months".

That made her realise that she could return to her old life easily enough.

"Now let's go liberate the slaves and kill some monsters" I declared.

This should prove to be a fun day out, I'd kill the priests, steal their books that made portals, and then open a way back to Earth with my Sling Ring, for the slaves to use as an escape, and by the time I was done here I'd still have time to take a nap before I needed to get ready for work. Plus it would all be done before I made peace with Wolfram and Hart so I would be jeopardising any deal. In fact, they wouldn't even know I'd even been here since I was in my Asgardian body and would keep my face covered once we reached civilisation.

(Line Break)

**Village. ****Pylea**

To the demons and human slaves who lived near the castle that served as a seat of power for this kingdom, the day had started much like any other. Then as the afternoon wore on things got rather strange when a group marched to the town square and waited for everyone to gather around.

No one knew who the strange armoured figures were, or why they had an escaped cow following them around, trying to remain unseen. It was all very strange, and it wasn't long before Narwek, a Deathwok demon and the constable of the Capital of Pylea, came to try to install some sort of order.

While ignoring any commands given by Narwek the tallest of the armoured figures raised an arm in the air and it became as if the very weather responded to the gesture. Clouds gathered in what had been a clear sky mere moments ago, and thunder filled the heavens.

Then when the tallest figure spoke to his arm for some reason, they didn't know about omni-tools, terrible magic was unleashed upon the people of this world. It didn't affect the human slaves, in fact, they just seemed confused, but it had a disabling effect on most of the demons. A few of the soldiers came riding into town and they seemed to be able to resist the evil magic, only to be killed by bolts of lightning that came down from the storm above.

A few moments later the tallest figure made another gesture and a portal to somewhere else appeared in the middle of the town square.

"Anyone not having fun here is free to leave," he said "That portal will take you to LA. Which should be better than staying here. Fewer things will want to eat you over there".

Not all of the slaves dared to move, but a few found their courage and escaped, and a few more followed in their footsteps before the portal closed. Once the portal was gone the armoured figured and the skinny human following them began to make their way to the castle.

(Line Break)

**Airport. LA.**

While I'd saved Fred, as well as a lot of other slaves, as part of an effort to recruit her for the group she'd not been away from her life for any where near as long as her canon counterpart, and as such she was still mentally healthy and so just wanted to go see her parents, who must be worried sick about their only child.

"So will you be staying in Texas forever?" I asked the small woman.

She looked very different now she'd gotten cleaned up and had nice new clothes. Well worth doing, and she'd promised that I could ravish her at some point, but I was hardly lacking for pussy, and it seemed best to get her home so that she could recover from her ordeal in a place she felt safe in.

"I don't," she told me "I'll stay for a while, but there's a lot I've been thinking about. Stuff about physics, now that I know that alternate dimensions are a real thing I need to try and prove it. Not with portals, but with science".

After what she'd been through I could see how the peaceful life of a theoretical physicist would be very appealing, and the scientific community would greatly benefit from having her among their numbers.

"Well if you get bored and want to do something more interesting then you know how to contact me" I offered.

With some effort, she managed to get high enough to kiss me on the lips for a moment.

"Maybe I will," she said.

I then handed the bright young woman a thick envelope.

"There's a few grand in there and your plane ticket," I told her "It's first-class so enjoy the trip".

A voice over some speakers announced the boarding of her flight so she grabbed her bag, which was full of stuff I'd replicated for her, and headed to where she needed to go in order to board the right plan.

While heading back to my car I considered that I might be able to get a version of Fred by waiting a year or two, before going to an alternate timeline and then going to what could be an alternate version of Pylea. Of course, she might also come back to this part of the world because she didn't want the life of an academic. I'd wait and see, and there were plenty of other women in this reality who I could recruit as a companion. I had half a decade to work that out, for now, I had other things to attend to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1 **

** Part 3**

**Post Office. LA.**

Having left Earth a very long time ago in order to escape the corruption that turned so many ancient beings into the Old Ones, the first demons, fleeing to a higher plane, meant that the Powers That Be no longer involved themselves in earthly affairs.

However, this didn't mean that the Powers had left the world to its own devices. The Powers That Be had the tendency to recruit significant people in the grand design to be their "champion". For example knowing that Angel, the vampire with a soul, would eventually play a crucial part in the apocalypse, the Powers sent him a guide in the form of the benevolent demon, Whistler to set him on the path of redemption

While the Powers That Be did not manifest on the Earth anymore, which was a good thing as their natural appearance wasn't something humans would handle well, they did have a few ways of making their will known to the to lower beings that served them. Right now this was the place that mattered, a little dimension that existed between the Higher Planes and the mortal world.

Beneath a post office building was the entryway to a place occupied by two beings called the Oracles, and they acted a conduit between the Powers and the lesser creatures. Two of those lower creatures, a pair of demons by the names of Skip and Whistler were in the process of receiving their orders from above.

"So this Mage guy and his friends?" asked Skip "Do I take them out?".

As a demon built for fighting, quite literally as he'd been constructed for that role, at least, for the most part, the larger of the two demons was always ready to bash in some skulls. Whistler, on the other hand, preferred more subtle ways of getting things done. A prod here, a nudge there, and a few words whispered in the right ears could accomplish much.

"Foolish creature," said the male Oracle "You would only be throwing your life away".

The female golden-skinned being spoke more softly and kindly.

"The plans of the Powers That Be have been ruined by the arrival of this newcomer, and those that travel with him," she told the two demons "He is a powerful mage and perhaps much more".

It was hard to get a good reading on the newcomer even if those around could be seen with some success, and if they were anything to go by their leader could be a powerful force for change. Which might not be such a bad thing. The Powers That Be wished to keep balance, but that was hard to do as the bad guys didn't tend to worry about not upsetting the balance.

"He is too powerful to simply destroy" insisted the male Oracle.

That would be the simpler solution, and if the newcomer wasn't so dangerous they might try it, but the Oracles foresaw that this would not be a wise move. Instead, it might be possible to come to some sort of arrangement. The Powers seemed to be already working on that.

"For now we need to learn more" instructed the female "Go the Mouth of Hell and find out what you can. Enlist the vampire and report back when you have found something".

While the two demons went to carry out their orders a lone PTB that plans of her own saw her schemes coming apart and did not care for it. She would have to change her plans and while she could not destroy the obstacle directly, as the other Powers would prevent that, she had ways of getting what she wanted. New plans would have to be made, and playing pieces moved differently, but she would find a way back.

(Line Break)

**Cemeteries. Sunnydale.**

"Ooh. I have a good feeling about this one" I said.

Serana, the companion I'd brought out here to watch my back while out and about treasure hunting, did not share my enthusiasm.

"The last time you had a good feeling about one of these crypts I was attacked by a Pogo Demon" she complained "And did you know they bone skewers in their arms? How does that even work?".

To be fair the Hellmouth did make it hard to pinpoint the location of mystical objects that I could normally sense rather well depending on the distance from the object and its power. Also, the demonic creatures could be hard to sense for the same reason. In fact, all the graveyards in this town had a sort of mystical energy to them. Might be why the vampires and demons were drawn to them.

"That was a Polgara Demon" I corrected.

Polgara Demons were a semi-sentient species of demon with both humanoid and reptilian features. They defended themselves with razor-sharp skewers that extended from each forearm, right below their hands, as Serana and I had already seen. Thanks to my memories of Watcher training I also knew that Polgaras had keen eyesight and were known for feeding every two hours, which meant they did not keep a low profile.

"And I wasn't expecting one to be around here" I went on to say "Demons weren't a common sight during the first couple of seasons of the show, mostly it was just vampires, mixed with an odd monster of the week like a witch, an invisible girl, a werewolf or a ghost. I guess this must be one of the differences between the show and the real thing".

On the plus side, she had mentioned wanting to see if any parts of the local supernatural creatures could be used in the creation of potions. Now she had a bone skewer to grind down and experiment with. Over time I'd get her more stuff to study, and this would help to keep her occupied during this Jump.

Entering the tomb I scanned the area and found that there was a level lower than this one. So I used a phaser to make a hole and then jumped down with Serana soon following behind me. I had no idea if this was the treasure we were supposed to be looking for was this stuff, but there was a lot of gold and silver down here.

"We're in. Now, what's the golden rule of treasure hunting?" I asked of my vampire companion.

Serana gave me a puzzled look. However the question didn't confuse here, it was more the fact that I'd made the question.

"Check for traps?" she asked, "Be prepared for undead guardians?".

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Serana had been around for much longer than me even counting her long nap. I was used to dealing with companions who didn't have my level of experience due to not being involved much with all the Jumps or simply being new to the whole Jump Chain thing.

"Don't touch anything until after it's been checked for curses" I corrected "The magic of this world isn't flashes and bangs, it can be subtle, and I'd rather not end up like those pirates in that movie we watched. You know the undead pirates with the cursed gold".

She considered my words.

"That's a good rule, but it should be rule 3 not rule 1," she said.

There was no sense debating the issue.

"Accio Gem of Amarra" I said after taking out my wand.

Once the ring we'd come here for was secured I looked around the room at the other bits and pieces. I didn't care about the rest as I could get all the gold, jewels and stuff like this that I could ever want from the replicator. Which made the contents here worthless to me if they weren't magical and as I ran my hands over the loot I felt nothing mystical.

"I guess it could be used to butter up Wolfram and Hart" I mused "I could send them the odd trinket to keep them sweet".

My meeting with them was tomorrow and while I felt sure that they'd not want to go to war with me it still would. benefit me in the long run if they thought it more profitable to keep me happy.

"For now we should disenchant the gem and place the enchantment on something to see if it will work for when I'm in my vampire form," Serana said, going over our plan again "If it doesn't then it's not like we wasted a lot of time".

There were plenty of relics in this world that I wished to recover and place somewhere in my Cosmic Warehouse along with my existing treasures. I used to be more focused on acquiring knowledge, and while that remained important to me, I now wanted more physical rewards for my efforts as well. Which wasn't bad a bad thing, it just meant that my tastes had changed over time.

"Let's get back to the castle," I said, "I want to test this enchantment as soon as possible".

While Serana didn't have the same weaknesses as other vampires, the sun could still weaken her when she was in her vamp body, and changing that would be a good thing. Not that it mattered much as she could just not use her vamp body.

I used my Sling Ring to make a way home and followed Serana as she made her way down to her workspace, which was mostly a potions lab. She quickly destroyed the Gem of Amarra, disenchanting it so as to learn the enchantment, and then using a Soul Gem, that was filled with the soul of some Daedra or large creature, she selected an item to hold the magic. It was a ring made from ebony and had a small gem as part of it. Perhaps a little bit of a larger jewel that she'd collected at some point.

"Is that a clit ring?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"Would you think to check for an enchanted clit ring?" she asked.

No, I wouldn't.

"Replicate a piercing gun for me" Serana requested "I want you to pierce me. Then we can wait for dawn to test it".

Sounded like fun to me, and I was glad that I didn't need to sleep every night as I had my important meeting later today.

(Line Break)

**Wolfram and Hart Office. LA.**

She saw him as soon as she emerged from the elevator. Seated in the waiting area, he was younger than she'd imagined, he couldn't be more than 25 years old. His dark suit was elegant, made from expensive materials she could tell, and when he looked up to see her approach, taking off his sunglasses, Lilah was struck by how intense his look seemed. There was something about this, something she couldn't put words to, and while she didn't understand it, she found that she liked it. This man had power, and she could share in that power.

"Mr. Mason," she said with a smile, her hand outstretched in greeting. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting".

She'd made him wait on purpose as while the bosses badly wanted this made man as a client of the firm, it wouldn't do to look too desperate, but that didn't mean she could afford to be rude.

When he rose to his feet she found that he was taller than she'd expected, but not so tall that she needed to strain her neck. Most of the men she dealt with her were short to her eyes, and while that had a little to do with the high heels she wore, it mostly had to do them being petty people with limited vision and intelligence.

"I'm just glad you were able to fit me into your busy schedule," he said, a tone that made it clear he was flirting with her, or at least trying to.

He was British, there was still a trace of the accent, enough to let her know that this was a well-traveled man.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked "We have tea. Some of the finest blends from around the world".

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary" he replied, "Your secretary already offered me some".

Lilah smiled.

"Human resources make us call them personal assistants these days," Lilah said, her voice lowering to a mock whisper. "That doesn't mean we pay them any better, but it seems to make them happy".

Though he smiled at her small joke she knew it was time to get on with things. She stood to the side of the door to let him enter her office first, and only when it was closed behind her did Lilah speak to him again.

"So, what can Wolfram and Hart do for you, Mr Mason?" she asked.

He waited until she was seated behind her desk before taking a seat himself.

"Given your message I thought you wanted something from me," he said.

Well, that was the case, but she needed to play it cool.

"Oh?" she asked, feigning nonchalance. "And what makes you think that?"

With a small smile, Lilah leaned back in her chair, turning just enough to allow herself room to cross her legs. Her skirt rose above her knee, she'd figured that seduction may be required, and while she'd normally not lower her self to using her body to secure a client, she was thinking of making an exception this time.

"You wouldn't have gone to the trouble of hiring a third party to track me down if I wasn't important" Mason was now saying "You risked your deal with Wilkins, which is still in effect despite him vanishing".

This was true, the deal would remain in effect for a few more years and was ironclad, until the town of Sunnydale's 100th anniversary of its founding. That might seem like a long time considering that the firm would love to control the Hellmouth, but what was a hundred years to Wolfram and Hart? they'd been around thousands of years and would be for thousands more. As for how this man knew about the deal. That was something Wolfram and Hart didn't know, and it wasn't that important. What really mattered here was making a new deal.

At this point, the man going by the name of Damien Mason was realising that Lilah Morgan was far more attractive than he'd thought. Sure he'd always known that she was intelligent, shrewd, and had a vicious streak a mile wide, but he'd not imagined he'd find her this sexy.

"Wolfram and Hart want to offer you more or less the same deal they with the former Mayor Wilkins" the female lawyer was now saying "For a period of ten years we'll stay off the Hellmouth, and you don't interfere with our operations. After those ten years, if your interests haven't changed we can talk about renewing the arrangement".

Something about this deal lasting for ten years seemed important to both the Senior Partners and Mr Mason. Lilah would have liked to have known why, and perhaps one day she'd find out.

"No offence, but this deal seems to favour your firm far more than me," said Mason "Sunnydale is just a little town what about the rest of the world?".

Lilah had been prepared for this point to be brought up.

"Our firm simply doesn't want to waste resources in a conflict with you" Miss Morgan explained "and aside from that we'd ensure that you have a full range of legal services during your stay in this world. We can offer chances for both parties to profit. A mage of your skill could be quite useful to the firm. We wouldn't compel to you do anything you're uncomfortable with, and in exchange, we'd pay well for any services rendered".

Mason made a dismissive gesture.

"Money doesn't concern me," he said, "I'm more interested in artefacts and information".

This wouldn't be a problem.

"Wolfram and Hart can help you with that" she assured the mage "We understand that payment comes in many forms".

Mason seemed to consider her words.

"There is the matter of choosing between you and Mr McDonald" Mason commented, "What can you offer me that Mr McDonald can't?".

Well, there was one thing she had to offer that Lindsey couldn't.

"I think we need to get better acquainted," Lilah said, as she reached to hit the intercom on her phone. "Sarah. You can go home now. I won't need you any further tonight".

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

"Negotiations are going well Mr Holland" I heard the lawyer say to her boss as she spoke into her cell "So far we're looking at a ten year deal for control of Sunnydale, at which point we can re-negotiate. We're still hashing out the details about services he can offer the firm and vice versa. For now, I'm going to show our new client some hospitality before I get contracts involved".

Thanks to my enhanced senses I could hear both sides of the conversation despite the people around us, and the background noises of the city.

"Nicely done, Lilah" the man called Holland praised over the phone "I'm sure he has conditions for our arrangement. What are they?".

Lilah smiled at me.

"That's one of the matters we'll discuss this evening," she told her superior "In a more relaxed setting".

She had more to say.

"So far it looks as if he will want me to act as his liaison to the Firm" she added, "Once I've hashed out the detailed I'll have a full report for you".

This also pleased her boss to hear.

"Excellent, excellent!" he said, "I look forward to your report".

Now with her call done, I led the way to the elevator. We were quiet as the elevator arrived, if only because a family of four got on the elevator with us. Finally, the elevator reached the correct floor, and a moment later I opened the door to my suite.

I went and sat on the edge of the bed so that I could watch the lawyer as she stripped out of her suit jacket and slid her shoes off her feet, soon leaving her in her stockings, blouse and a skirt. As she reached for the buttons on her blouse I spent a moment noticing the cool look on her dace.

"You seem to have it together" I commented.

She gave me a little smile.

"It's not the first time I've been in this situation" she admitted "We at Wolfram and Hart, pride ourselves on being a full-service Law Firm, and there have been times when I've needed to go above and beyond to close a deal, although I've not made a habit of it. Not that many clients are worth so much of my time and energy".

I let loose with my power and hit Lilah with a great amount of pleasure. For a moment she looked at me, expressionless until her cheeks started to flush, and she began to run her hands down her body.

"Now let's talk about what sort of jobs you want me to do for you," I said.

Someone like Miss Morgan here was too dangerous to deal without me having advantages, I needed to keep her off balance so that she wouldn't talk me into agreeing to things I'd regret later. I also needed to bend her to my will just enough that she'd not want to stab me in back.

I didn't think WR&H would, at least not directly, but from what I'd been able to deduce so far they had a method of dealing with people like me, and that was to appease us until we left. However, I wasn't going to count on that to me protect me. So I'd break this lawyer just enough to make sure she told me everything I needed to know. Then I'd seal the deal as it were.

(Line Break)

**Summers's Residence. Sunnydale. **

Morgana Mason, as she was known during this Jump, helped herself to one of the biscuits that had been placed on the small tea table in front of her so that she wouldn't be expected to comment when Mrs. Summers (her neighbour) said something that Mrs. MaClay, who'd quickly befriended the Slayer's mother, found highly amusing. They were discussing some bit of local gossip that Morgana didn't care at all about.

There were times when she really missed being a high priestess of the Old Religion back in her home dimension. Not always as having indoor plumbing and the right to vote was nice, but sometimes she did miss being a feared sorceress. Sure she'd not exactly terrorised kingdoms and destroyed lives like how the fictional version of her hand, but she'd still been a powerful person in Albion.

In other universes, she'd also been a person of importance. She'd been an ambassador at one point. Which had been exactly the kind of role of someone like here had been born to play. Even when attending Hogwarts she'd been the centre of attention and a gifted student.

Now she was sat in an uncomfortable chair while being forced to pretend that she cared much about the latest scandal that was being discussed by the two women, one of whom had invited her over for tea this afternoon. Compared to some Jumps this one seemed a bit of a letdown.

It wasn't that she hated her neighbour or the witch, they were both nice enough women, actually pleasant enough company, it was just that she disliked their way of living. She wondered what they'd say if they knew that Morgana had been born out of wedlock and that she was the illegitimate child of a genocidal king who'd looked a lot like that Mr Giles fellow who worked at the library.

Given that women enjoyed a much higher status in this society than they had during her first life, it seemed odd that they spent so much time doing exactly the same sort of things as the women had during her first life. They could go travelling, or join the military, and yet they still sat around gossiping. Okay so to be fair Joyce did run an art gallery, but still it amazed her how little some women's lives had changed even over centuries and while she was in a few different universes.

Partly she blamed Gothic for her state of boredom. He'd not given her a vital role for this Jump, making her a housewife, and while it was logical to have one of them free from school or work at the school, in case things needed doing during school hours, the role of housewife was still a dull one. She'd have to get at least a part-time job, or maybe her own apprentice after all Gothic wasn't the only Master of the Mystic Arts here.

Even her reports to the Watcher's Council, the organisation she answered to in this Jump, or at least she pretended to, were dull affairs to write, and she wondered if anyone even read them. Being a rather sexist group they most likely only read Gothic's reports and didn't think much about the fact that they had another fully trained Watcher, and two trainee Watchers also in this town, not counting the Slayer's Watcher.

When she looked out of the window she saw her lover's car go past the Summers's house, she couldn't help smiling. He'd drive to LA rater than teleport there for some meeting with an evil law firm, not taking her with him, but she suddenly didn't care as him returning gave her an excuse to leave the gossip-filled tea party.

"I don't believe you!" she yelled as she made her way a little way down the street "You deliberately didn't tell me you were coming home! You prick!".

Gothic, or Damien Mason as he was known here, laughed as he locked up the Desoto, which was just one of the many forms of transport he owned.

"I missed you too, Morgana," he said, giving her a smile

Despite the decades which had past, and the worlds they'd left behind, she couldn't help still seeing the brave knight who'd whisked her away from her life in Camelot, which for the most part had been comfortable, but less and less safe as time went by. Of course, he'd often treated her like the noble lady she'd not been for decades, wanting to keep her safe at home, but he at least could recognise her talents, unlike the men she'd known during her first life.

"Why didn't you say you were coming home today" Morgana demanded to know, "I thought you be in LA all weekend".

The Seer understood that those lawyers needed handling carefully.

"I was hoping to surprise you," he said, "I figured that Cameron could look after Jane tonight while we went out to have some fun".

Given that he had an ever-growing number of companions, most of which were part of a harem, it was nice that he still made an effort to spend time with her. That had only become harder and harder as the group grew, despite some of them not ever spreading their legs for the Jumper.

"Later," she said, "Let's have some fun here before thinking about tonight".

The door into the master bedroom had barely closed behind them before Gothic began undressing his wife with practised swiftness.

"If you had let know you were coming home I could have already been naked and waiting," she told him even as he attempted to make that a reality "I might even have started without you".

Morgana was glad they had replicators and repair spells as at times like this she enjoyed having her clothes ripped off, ruining them. This time the ruined dress that had pooled around her feet would need more than a repairing spell to mend it, she might have to recycle it.

She stopped thinking about such things when her husband began to lick her pussy. He rarely did this, he didn't need to even touch her to give her multiple orgasms, so when he did pleasure her orally she took advantage of the situation and enjoyed it.

Far too soon he stopped licking so that he could pull her roughly over his knee and started to spank her with his large hands. He continued spanking until Morgana was worked up into a frenzy She raised her bottom again for him, opened her legs and begged him to keep going. She loved how he could dominate her

"Oh yes, I love it! Spank me!" she urged him, knowing exactly what to say to motivate him "Finger my pussy. Please my lord!".

The spanking was followed by fingering that was combined with Gothic using his powers, and that was almost more pleasure than she could take, despite having experienced this all before. The warm feelings inside pussy spread throughout her body as she approached an overwhelming orgasm. Her body shuddered uncontrollably and inner muscles drew the Jumpers fingers further inside her wetness. She started to buck underneath him and still he kept spanking her.

"Oh. Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to cum!" she declared, glad that the room was soundproofed.

Slowly she came back down from her peak and the Jumper held her tightly over his knee stroking her burning rar cheeks lovingly.

"Thank you, Sir, that was amazing," she said.

Her submissive tone and words made him happy, all the women in his harem used them at times, even when being more causal called him boss or sir. He enjoyed it more and more as the Jumps went by, he'd become more dominating. Also, she knew other things that would please her man, and it was time to make use of her skills in that department.

She got off the bed and when she was fully on her knees, Morgana quickly removed all of Gothic's clothes that she could. Then she began to return the favour done to her earlier. Morgana began to bob her head up and down taking in the inches of his manhood as she diddled herself to keep wet for the penetration that was sure to come.

Morgana soon felt her lover's hands in her hair as he pulled her head down to meet his hips as he thrusted in and out of her mouth reaching deep into her throat and making her gag. Morgana had to stop, he was too eager to cum and she wasn't shocked when he picked Morgana up and threw her now squealing form onto the bed. Getting onto the bed, he forcefully spread her legs, she made him work for it and scooted between them.

"Please fuck me sir" Morgana pleaded, going from a struggling victim to an eager slut in mere seconds, just because she felt like it "Cum in me my lord".

He shoved his prick inside her making her scream in ecstasy just from the force of the penetration as her cunt badly needed this. As she'd lost her virginity decades ago, to the very man who was now fucking her, you'd think she'd be bored of this, but it felt so right and good to be fucked by her lover. She'd always been his, even before they'd met.

"AHH! Oh, fuck, fuck me harder!" she pleaded, losing her ability to speak in a flattering way "Fuck me more!"

Gothic complied with her request as he began hammering into her even faster as she rapidly reached for her explosive finish, which was helped along by Gothic's ability to inflict the most intense pleasure like some master tortures could inflict pain.

When she came down from her orgasmic high, Morgana found herself on her stomach with her knees up and spread making her ass stick out. When she felt her husband's manhood going for her rear passage, so she relaxed as much as possible while stile bracing herself for the pain. She'd never enjoyed anal, still it was something she did for Gothic gladly.

"I'm going to fuck you into the mattress" he promised.

He wouldn't last long Morgana knew, he had to be close to cumming. Soon the pain subsided enough for her start thrusting back into him, allowing her lover to go deeper inside her. After a while, they both sped up even more as he began to reach his orgasm. He finished deep insider her ass, and Morgana fell limp onto the bed, unable to move due to the good fucking.

Maybe this housewife role wouldn't be so bad after all.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

"This feels creepy," said Tara.

Given that we were raiding a crypt I could understand where she was coming from. Normally I would feel no desire to disturb the final resting place of anyone, but I had to do it this time. I'd never been much for tomb-robbing in any of the past Jumps either. Perhaps some things about me didn't change no matter how many Jumps I went through.

"Sure is" I agreed.

Lifting the crowbar I broke open up the reliquary, which contained the mortal remains of Josephus du Lac. I ignored those and took only the golden cross, before sealing the reliquary back up. It was best to do this as quickly as possible so as not to disturb any potentially restless ghosts.

"Here it is, the du Lac cross," I said.

The du Lac Cross was a cross designed by Josephus du Lac to decode the rituals and spells that were written in du Lac's writings, one of these rituals was a method by which a vampire who'd been weakened in some way, could be restored.

Before dying all these crosses were destroyed by du Lac himself, except one that was buried with him. As such once I had this one in my Vault warehouse addon there they would be no way for Spike to decode du Lac's book, assuming of course that he came to the Hellmouth looking to cure his girlfriend. In the show, Spike turned up in Sunnydale a few months after the Master snuffed it, and might do in this timeline if his girlfriend still needed fixing up. Only the future would tell.

"Good or bad aura?" I asked.

The witch ran her hands over the golden cross.

"Neither," she told "But it does have power".

I imagined that not all the spells and rituals that du Lac had recorded were evil. However, I didn't wish to take chances so this cross was going to be secured away. I might take the time to decode the du Lac book that I knew Giles had in his library as if the cross was neither good nor bad then the spells he'd created might also have more neutral uses than restoring a weak vampire to full strength.

"So is that it," Tara asked as I opened up a way back to the castle with my Sling Ring.

After stepping through the portal I carried on the conversation.

"I just wanted to start you off with something simple," I told her "Now you should get some rest. You have school in the morning".

While she went to be bed I went to put the cross away. This wouldn't my last job this night, but I had wanted to start Tara off with something simple and the cross had value so I hadn't been wasting her time or mine.

(Line Break)

**Shadow Valley Vineyard. Outside of Sunnydale.**

Since this place wasn't the base of operation for the First Evil, an entity I'd hopefully never have the displeasure of encountering, no one stopped me from making my way down into the cellar of the building that I figured that once been used to store the wine made here at the vineyard. In fact, there were still a few barrels down here.

If anyone had tried to stop me they wouldn't have had much luck, since I was one of the most powerful people on the planet, perhaps the single most powerful human in the world. If anyone out there could match me they were staying off my radar. Wise of them as even they could match my might I had a whole group of companions who would fight at my side and who all had powers of there own.

Not that this was a concern right now as I'd come down here for something that I wouldn't even be able to use, nor could any member of my group. However, it could be used against me so best to get it secured away.

Long ago, in prehistoric Africa, a group of powerful mystical women, who called themselves the Guardians, secretly forged the Scythe for the First Slayer, Sineya, to kill the last of the Old Ones that still walked the Earth. Later the weapon was kept hidden from the Shadow Men, the creators of the Slayer who would go on to become the Watchers Council. The Guardians put the Scythe in a rock, for when the time came and it was needed again, the Slayer would find and use it.

Despite its name, the Scythe more closely resembled a Lochaber axe with a red, steelhead, and a silver edge on the border of the blade. A steel shaft held the head with nails stamped along with it, and connected via an assembly of metal spikes, a brown haft with a simple wooden stake on its other extremity.

Its stake seemed apparently sharper and stronger than basic wood, as in the show it had jammed against a stone wall without any visible damage to it afterwards. In the show, Buffy used it to stake several Turok-Han vampires despite their hardened sternums.

I used my 29th century phaser to remove the rock that was between me and my prize without damaging anything else, it could be that precise. Which left the Scythe stuck in some sort of black material that I couldn't free the weapon from because this was one of those swords in the stone situation so I took out my lightsabre and separated the black stone from the regular rock. This would allow me to transport the Scythe into the Asgardian Armoury.

One day the weapon would see use, if the world came under attack from a demon army then I might need Buffy at her best. Of course Buffy would wonder where I'd gotten the weapon from. But I could just say I found it with magic while looking for other relics here in town. Which was in a sense the truth.

I might even give the scythe to another Slayer one day. It could be a good barging tool, or maybe I could even learn the enchantments on it and make a few weapons to aid Slayers. That was something to think about later. For now I needed to get the scythe into my Cosmic Warehouse. It would look really good in the armoury.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1**

**Part 4**

**Asgardian Armoury. Cosmic Warehouse**

After much time spent looking inside the many crypts and tombs of Sunnydale, of which there were a frankly alarming amount of in this town considering that the place was less than a century old, I'd finally found one of the important treasures I'd been seeking, not because I needed it, I'd mostly gotten the weapon because it looked good in armoury, and having it here kept it out of other people's hands, so that if nothing else it couldn't be used against me.

The Glove of Myhnegon was a combination of plate, chain mail, and leather. Small spikes along the plates covered the back of the hand and the forearm. Ringed around the opening, there were ten sharp hinged steel claws. Once the Glove of Myhnegon was equipped, these claws contracted, piercing through the skin and permanently latching the glove to its wearer. The glove would not release its hold until the individual died, or it might let go if you removed the arm and somehow survived, I didn't really want to know.

According to Gwendolyn Post, a renegade Watcher who'd come seeking the Glove in season 3 of the BTVS show, no record of the glove's full power existed. However one of the glove's known abilities was some sort of electrokinesis, that involved funnelling lightning into the glove and directing at a target. Each individual act (the pulling of lightning, as well as the ejecting of it) required an individual command by the wearer, spoken in Gaelic, but that was as much as I knew about the glove, and since I already vast powers, including Force and magical lightning, there was no need to find out more about this glove, or use it.

What more I did already know was that in the year 1999, the demon Lagos would travel to Sunnydale, assuming I didn't alter the timeline too much, in search of the glove. A the same time, Gwendolyn Post, the bad Watcher would arrive in the guise of Faith Lehane's new Watcher.

Due to a series of events, the evil Watcher got her hands on the Glove of Myhnegon, but not for very long. After the glove was released from her arm, Post was incinerated by the lightning that she had just summoned, and the glove itself was some time later destroyed.

This version of the glove would remain here and hopefully soon be joined by even more impressive weapons, but for now, I had other matters to deal with, such as going to bed so I'd be fresh enough for work in the morning. I'd spent too many late nights out treasure hunting, but there were so many interesting looking weapons for me to track down, and so much research to do on them so that I could track them down.

For example, there was an enchanted sword was used by the Aztec Slayer to kill the Soul Glutton and its family, whatever they were. The sword was capable of draining the target's energy. Alas, that weapon was destroyed in the Spanish Conquest.

I would find anything else of value worth taking in this world, but for now, I needed to get some sleep. But before that, I needed to go store something very valuable in my Gringotts style Vault. It was Balthazar's Amulet which was the source of great power for the demon called Balthazar. When Balthazar was defeated many yeara go, his amulet was taken by a Sunnydale landowner named Gleaves, who was buried with it, making it easy and also creepy, to take.

In the show, after learning of the impending Ascension of Richard Wilkins, Balthazar sent his minions to find the amulet and return it to him, so he could recuperate his lost powers and exact revenge on Wilkins. Buffy Summers took the Amulet from his disciples and gave it to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. However, after learning that Wesley kept it with him, Buffy gave the Amulet to Angel for safekeeping.

For me, the Vault made the best place for something to be kept safe, so I was going to get there, admire my growing collection for a while, and then go to bed.

(Line Break)

**Revello Drive. Sunnydale. **

While most days I took Jane and Tara from school to my home, as to ensure that they were indoors well before dark, this time I'd needed to stay late for a staff meeting so I'd had Cameron drive everyone back here while I very sneakily used Apparition to appear in my back garden.

Which was safe as for the most part people ignored the oddities here in this town and I was being discreet about it. Using my Sling Ring over such a short distance seemed a waste, and it would have been more noticeable. Plus opening a portal on top of the Hellmouth seemed unwise. Goodness knows what could enter this world if a portal went wrong.

What I found in the back garden made me feel more shocked than many of the sights I'd seen during my long life on Jump Chain. Finding Cameron practising a Cheerleader routine didn't surprise me much as she did like to dance and she was a member of staff at the school so she might have agreed to couch the Cheerleaders or something like that.

No, what stopped me in my tracks was to see Jane AKA Eleven going along with the routine. Copying Cameron's moves as best she could as they both cheered to some really awful music. This was hard to process as Jane's sense of fashion and music lent more towards punk rocker than more mainstream stuff like this, she even wore my dragonhide jacket that I'd worn while attending Hogwarts. Then again her style choices may have been my influence more than her own tastes.

"You're a Cheerleader?" I asked.

This could be the influence of her new memories as I'd ensured that she had enough new memories in order to be able to blend in without being confusing as to who she was. I'd feared that her younger mind might not be able to handle having two sets of childhood memories even if her real childhood couldn't be considered be something worth remembering, but so far she seemed to be coping well. Still, I'd rather she go back to doing ballet.

"They're having tryouts," Jane told me "I want to be on the team".

Well if it made her happy then I would support this, as long as I didn't have to listen to them practising as the music really was awful.

"In the show there's witch who tries to take out some of the other Cheerleaders with magic" I suddenly remembered, "I'll deal with her so that she doesn't get in your way".

There was some body-swapping involved between mother and daughter if I recalled correctly, which took some magic to do, yet this didn't concern me as no lone witch had the power to match a sorcerer like me. Plus I'd be smart enough to take backup with me.

Thinking on it I realised that Tara's mother should be able to help me figure out the witchcraft involved and maybe I would bring Sol along too, if he wished to come along, as his soothing song would allow Amy to recover from the ordeal more easily and perhaps help prevent her going dark in the years to come.

"I volunteered to coach the Cheerleaders," said Cameron "The Principal was eager to give me the job after I told him I'd do it for free. This way I can keep an eye on Jane while she's at practice, which sometimes takes place after dark, and monitor Buffy Summers, who seems to suspect that I'm not a normal person".

This would wise. I could remember a few times when the local High School came under attack by vampires in the earlier seasons and while Jane had formidable powers they wouldn't be of great use against vampires as they would against other foes. She could do stuff like snap necks to disable them, or throw them through walls if needs be, but it would be better if she had Cameron with her if the school game under siege by the undead blood drinkers. As for the Slayer, well her Slayer senses might be alerting her to the fact that Cameron was indeed not a normal person. If she found that my teaching aid was a cyborg it could cause problems, but that was something to worry about only if I needed to worry about it.

"Does that mean you'll have a uniform?" I asked my Terminator.

She gave me a coy smile to express that she knew exactly why I'd like her to have one of those. Sure she could just replicate a Cheerleader outfit, but having one from the team she coached would be more sexy.

"I'll get one" she promised.

"Why does he want you to have a cheerleader outfit?" Jane asked.

Despite the education, I'd given her, and her new memories, she was still naive about many things.

"It's private," I told her "Now why don't you to go back to practising while I go see a witch about another witch".

Cameron stopped dancing.

"I need to deal with something," she told me "I'll let you know how it goes later".

Jane would be fine with Morgana here and I knew that my Terminator wouldn't go off on her own unless it was important, and I also understood that she'd explain everything in full soon enough.

"Amy and Buffy are coming over to practice" Jane let me know.

Actually that was good as it meant Amy would be here in mind and body once the spell was reversed. I could have Morgana keep an eye on Catherine, keeping her distracted, and Morgana would easily be able to overpower a mere witch. I just need to explain that to her and then move quickly, not giving Catherine time to act.

(Line Break)

**Ted's Home. Sunnydale. **

While Cameron had played many roles during her service to Jumper Gothic as a protector and sexbot, he'd come to need her services as a bodyguard less over the years, but she still did her best to keep him safe and happy. As part of that duty, she kept her eye on potential threats.

One of those possible threats was an android known as Ted, who'd visited the school recently while performing his role of software salesman. The original Ted, a sickly inventor who'd died back in the 1950s, created the robot after his wife left him. It was intended to be "a better Ted" (possibly the man he thought his wife should have for a husband) The robot then kidnapped Ted's wife and held her captive in his bunker until she died.

In this timeline, Ted worked for Lorrin Software and was quite the salesmen, able to put in long hours without his work degrading in quality. Much like she could. In fact, this Ted and Cameron had much in common, both being machines meant to pass for human, and fulfil certain roles.

Also like Cameron, it seemed that Ted had some ability to adapt and learn in ways machines shouldn't be able to. The original Ted had been a socially awkward inventor, not a successful salesman, and while both of these jobs required understanding technology being a top salesman required people skills the inventor Ted simply wouldn't have had, so the machine Ted must have learned them, or been very well programmed, perhaps both.

If Ted was a true AI then that only made him more dangerous. However the android could be reprogrammed to be of some use to the group, but only after careful examination by Gothic's companions who knew more about technology and magic than anyone else on this planet.

A proper examination would be important because the creation of this android should not be possible given the level of tech in this world. Magic may have been involved so both witches and scientists would be required for the study of Ted before he could be put to use.

The front door opened and Ted came down into the basement which should have contained his latest wife, who like the others had been prisoners down here in the basement. Cameron had already freed that woman and wiped her memory of recent events using a bit of technology recovered from the Stargate verse, as such the police wouldn't be getting in the way and Ted's latest wife should be able to get on with her life.

"Who are you?" the android demanded to know "Why are you in my home?".

Rather than reply Cameron used an ion weapon, which were sometimes used against droids in the Star Wars galaxy, to disable Ted. Now all she needed to do was to take him apart without doing too much damage to the human looking robot and then take it to examined by some experts.

All in an evening's work.

(Line Break)

**Madison House. Sunnydale. **

"I know this isn't the best time, but I was hoping to talk to you about me and Tara moving out of the castle" said Mrs. Maclay as we got out of the car and walked to the front door of the home of Amy Madison "Its a wonderful place to live, its just that because its hidden by magic I don't have an address I can give to people, and that makes it hard to find a job, and Tara can't invite friends over, and she seems to be making friends".

Already I'd considered how the two Maclay women could be of greater use to me while also becoming more independent of me. I would only be here for five years and once I was gone they'd need to look after themselves as I couldn't see either of them becoming companions.

"I have an idea about that," I told her "After we're done here let's head down to the local magic shop and see if I can convince the owner to sell".

If memory served the owners of the magic store tended to get killed by their non-human customers, so getting the place under my control would be a good idea if only to save a few lives. Plus it would be good if I could acquire magical items and books on magic via the store as it wouldn't connect directly to me.

Since I didn't know exactly when Amy and her mother did the whole body swap thing I stunned the witch as soon as she opened the door, and then tied her up with conjured up ropes.

"If this is Amy I'll make it up to her later," I told Tara's mother.

While I knew that early in Amy's sophomore year at Sunnydale High, Catherine used her powers to exchange Amy's body with her own, in order to relive her glory days as a cheerleader, I didn't know when exactly this happened and tryouts hadn't started yet so I had to be careful.

"This isn't Amy," Mrs MaClay told me, who right now did look so much like an older version of Tara only with darker hair and more weariness around the eyes "Her aura is all wrong, something corrupted it".

So the older Madison woman had already switched bodies and before long she'd discover that in her new body, she was unable to compete with the other girls who joined the Cheerleader squad. Since she'd be unwilling to accept this, Catherine would place dangerous curses on several other cheerleaders. As my adopted daughter was also trying to get on the squad I couldn't allow this.

"Let's try the attic," I said while levitating Amy Madison along with us.

Once up here we found it be witchcraft central. There was a proper cauldron, not just prop, jars full of herbs, books, barbie dolls that looked as if they could be used for voodoo, and other things I knew could be used as part of magical rituals. I was above such things having the power to act much more directly, but I understood that in the right hands, or rather the wrong hands, this stuff could be very dangerous.

"Some of the stuff is mostly harmless" Mrs Maclay let me know "But a lot of it is clearly dark".

I considered what to do, and I conjured up some boxes.

"Once we've swapped them around you can put everything that needs to be destroyed in one box and anything harmless in the other, and label them" I instructed, "I'll destroy the bad stuff and I'll put the okay stuff away for you to use later".

If I wanted Tara and her mother to run the Magic Shop for me so having some extra stock would be good.

"What will you do with her once we've swapped them back?" I was asked.

Mrs. Maclay had already found the right spell for the reversal of the one that had swapped the bodies of mother and daughter. A skilled and experienced witch like her wouldn't have much trouble with such a spell. I might have even attempted it myself, but there was no need to risk getting it wrong when I had a real Wicca type with me.

"Catherine will be stunned and stored away," I said.

Both of the Maclay women were aware that I had the ability to put people into stasis, and unlike the mayor, there was no danger in removing Catherine from this town. Wilkins might be tied to this town in mystical ways that could last until graduation in 1999, which was also the day his deal with Wolfram and Hart ended, then he could die, until then he was best kept stored at the castle.

"I'll think of something more permanent once I understand witchcraft better," I said to the magic-user with me "Maybe we can bind her powers or something like that".

She got trapped in her own Cheerleading trophy in the show's timeline, but I didn't know how to do something like that and while Amy wasn't a potential companion yet she could be in future years, and if so it would be good if I didn't kill her mother.

"Amy's father lives here in town," I told Tara's mother "So she'll have somewhere to go, and once you're settled at the magic shop perhaps you can tutor in the proper way to use magic so that she doesn't end up using it for the wrong reasons".

I might train Amy as a scourer when she more mature. Tara was had more maturity than her peers so I would train her much sooner.

"Want me to start the spell now?" Mrs Maclay asked.

I told her to begin and the whole time I would be keeping my wand trained on the evil witch, she'd been in stasis before she could do anything.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale. **

Tali'Zorah looked over the data file she'd been sent, and while doing so she discovered that Calax Research and Development (CRD) had once been a computer research firm based here in Sunnydale, During the first season of the show it was quietly reopened to create a robot body for Moloch the Corruptor, which wouldn't be a concern here as the second that demon got onto the net, assuming the scanning the book it was contained in couldn't be prevented, then Cortana, who was a powerful AI already on the net, would crush the demon while it was in cyberspace before it even understood what was happening.

In this version of events, it was being reopened by Gothic for different reasons. He was in the process of buying Calax Research and Development, which still existed as a company, and this building as well in order to reopen the company. According to the file, it would develop computer operating software while allowing Tali, Seven of Nine, and Samantha Carter the space required to study some of the technology they acquired over the Jumps.

They'd have to get fake identities set up, which would allow them to have lives outside of this business, housing would be sorted out later and easily enough as the town had plenty of room. It might be wise for them to live at CRD so that vampires couldn't enter the building without an invite.

One of the projects they'd be working on over the next half a decade would involve figuring out how an android could have been made by a human who only had access to primitive 20th-century tech. It really shouldn't have been possible.

Easily made androids who could pass for human would be of great use to the group as CRD would need staff who could be trusted once they started producing software for public use, and studying some of the tech they already had but hadn't gotten around to figuring out would also be aided by a robotic workforce. In fact, with the right industry set up, they could make an army of Ted's, easily built and easily replaced.

According to the files, unlike Warren Mears' creations, the Ted robot was an independently adaptive and socially prevalent being that could maintain himself and even get a job at a telemarketing company selling software and earning more sales than any other worker, which was extremely impressive considering he was built decades before Warren's own robots. Ted was also known to be an impressive cook, though whether his cooking was that good or simply a result of the drugs he laced his food with remained unknown. Tali would rather not find out.

"Okay ladies," said Gothic, getting everyone's attention "I want this robot figured out as soon as possible. Near as I can tell no magic was used to make it so you should be able to find out what makes it tick".

It would be a fun project the Quarian felt sure. She'd even switched to her natural form, complete with suit, which she often did when working with tech and not needing to worry about blending in. Of course, she'd long stopped wearing the mask she'd been forced to wear before having her immune system enhanced.

"I'll be able to hide the factory with magic, somewhat" Gothic was now saying "So you don't need to worry about any inspectors or other unwanted visitors".

That would be good as anyone entering the building to inspect it would notice right away that the technology they were using would be all wrong.

"And I'll be using space expanding charms to add to the building because I want somewhere secure to study the vampires of this world" the Jumper was now saying.

Tali didn't know much about the mystical side of things, she knew that the vampires here needed to be invited into homes and once invited they could re-enter a home whenever they wished, so naturally Gothic wouldn't want to bring any vampires into the castle, his public home, or the casino, as that would be hardest of all to keep secure. This building would be ideal as no one would be living here and it wouldn't be open to the public so they could secure it in ways that wouldn't be practical elsewhere, and while the castle was hidden by magic there was a limited amount of room there. Also here it would be easier to install more high tech security measures.

"I can design suitable security systems," said Seven of Nine, who'd been thinking along the same lines as Tali "And assist in their creation".

Tali would do most of the physical work as she was the engineer here, and she'd have bots to help her.

"Most of the work will be done this weekend," Gothic told them "As I'm busy during the week and won't be here to open the warehouse, so for now you'll have to stay here and do what we can make a start".

Tali was looking forward to the work, she'd always enjoyed tinkering and spending time with Jumper, and now she'd get to do both.

(Line Break)

**Art Gallery. Sunnydale.**

As I got out of my car I took a moment to admire my reflection in the tinted window of the black DeSoto Fireflite 1959 I'd gotten for this Jump. I had to admit that the suit I was wearing had been a good choice when I'd replicated it this morning. I looked very good, very smart, almost like a real businessman.

Which in a way I was. Granted I didn't actually run CRD, or the casino, or the Magic Shop, which I was in the process of buying, as it was best to trust that sort of things to my companions, but I did own the business. Since the casino made a major profit, and people remembered it being around for years, that I meant I could invest some of my money in other enterprises without arousing suspicion.

I pretty much ran this town already, the deal with Wolfram and Hart, which I'd had many of my companions go over before I'd signed it, both in ways mundane and mystical. The contact was on the up and up. Once you got past all the legal jargon all it declared was that Sunnydale was mine, and off-limits to Wolfram and Hart for the next decade, and at the same time, I couldn't knowingly interfere with their operations in this dimension.

There were loopholes of course even if we didn't go to war in this reality, which was still possible if either side broke the contract, not something to be done lightly, however neutral third parties could be used against each other, and in other dimensions we could still come to blows, but we wouldn't be attacking each other directly.

It seemed to me that the Senior Partners wanted to avoid going to war with me, and that made sense as if I got desperate enough I might tap into the power of the Hellmouth even open it up, and that would be bad for all. Wolfram and Hart had plans for this world and had been working on them for a long time and if the Old Ones returned those plans would be ruined.

Aside from that, they seemed to have some idea of what I was and what I could do. Given the ten year contract, it seemed likely that they thought I'd be here for that long. Perhaps they somehow knew about Jumpers, the WR&H firm did spread across this dimension and others so they might have seen a Jumper in action, or at least have some account of a Jumper's actions.

I'd signed their deal and would stay out of their way. If they had plans to betray or corrupt me over the next decade then only spending half that time here would ruin those schemes, and I'd stay on my guard, but I wasn't that worried as if it came to it I could make Wolfram and Hart pay for angering me. I had plans for that in the future.

For today I wished to expand my influence here in this town while also planning to help out Buffy in a less direct way, as having the Slayer as an ally might be important one day. Her mother ran the art gallery that I was currently walking into, and from what I'd researched the business was having a rocky start. I intended to fix that.

Also while I was here I wanted to ensure that there were no cursed objects here, like that zombie making mask in season 3. I'd be able to feel any powerful magical art pieces here thanks to my mystical sense. The Hellmouth did cause some interfere, but I should be okay if I got close.

"Mrs Summers" I greeted when Buffy's Mom had noticed me.

She was surprised to see me, as she should be as I'd never shown any interest in her life or her work, at least until now.

"Damien, I've told you to call me Joyce, now can I help you with something?" she asked, "Is everything okay?".

I took off my sunglasses and smiled, to let her know that I wasn't here with any bad news. As a teacher at her kid's school she might have been concerned that I had bad news about Buffy.

"This is a business matter," I told the lady "I was hoping that you might be looking for a silent business partner, I'm looking for some investments here in town I've got some old family money just sitting in accounts, and your gallery could just be what I'm looking for".

Even after getting a perk to give myself artistic talent during the last Jump I still didn't know that much about art, however Mrs Summers did, and before long she was showing me some exhibits. I'd soon find out if this place was worth investing in and perhaps I'd even create some art to be sold here. For now however, I just wanted to check for cursed objects before I invested in this place.

(Line Break)

**Magic Box. Sunnydale.**

This place of business was in Maple Court beside a book store, which I would check out at some point. In the show, the shop went through a series of owners, last of which was Rupert Giles, who owned and operated the shop when the place served as the primary headquarters for the Scooby Gang. Which they'd needed to use as a base because they blew up the school library. Not this was a concern for me as I had the Mayor on ice.

My own memories and my files told me that Rupert Giles bought the shop after the death of a previous owner. Soon after its grand opening, Anya Jenkins became a full-time employee after demonstrating her excessive knowledge of mystical artefacts and business skills. She at least wouldn't be a concern for some time and perhaps never would be.

When Giles went away to England for a week, Anya and Willow were put in charge of the shop. During that time Willow used the shop's supplies to her advantage when she tried to create a simulated sunlight spell. Though, her arguing with Anya messed up the ritual, summoning up a troll in the process, not a good thing to do.

I cared about that as the Troll had a special hammer, a magical weapon powerful enough to hurt Glory, which wasn't easy as even a mostly depowered Hell goddess was not something easily harmed so I wanted the weapon for when she turned up.

Of course, there were a number of crystals in the world, but if I owned the Magic Shop it might turn up here and assuming that I could detect the Troll I'd have the hammer before, which if nothing else would look great in my Asgardian Armoury.

Even lacking the Troll Hammer I had plenty of weapons that should be able to deal with Glory. If needs be I'd stick the Slayer Scythe in Buffy's hands, or make my own Slayer Scythes if there was more than one Slayer. That was something to think about later.

Tara and I just entered the store, which didn't look like it had in the show, but I could change it to better fit the way I wanted it.

"Wow" I heard the young witch mutter.

Looking around I saw some of the things on offer here. Tara's mother had already started some stock-taking, and she'd put some things aside for me to take a look at such as a book called: _A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayer_ which contained important information on vampire slayers.

Inside the box of things I needed to check out was something labelled the Dagger of Lex, it had runes on the side and I could read them. The translation was "The blood which I spill I consecrate to the oldest evil" which didn't sound good. This dagger must be used to make sacrifices to something old and bad. This dagger needed to be stored in the Cosmic Warehouse until I could figure out to safely destroy it.

"The apartment on the second floor is a small two-bedroom place," I told the witch "Your mother's up there making it habitable. It's cramped, but you'll be a school a lot, or hanging out somewhere, down here mostly I imagine".

Aside from here, she had the school library to spend time in, or my house, or the castle. Lots of choices, and it would be good for Tara and Jane to be able to hang here as I did need some peace at home for the study of Hell Dimensions, and how they were accessed.

"I own it all for now, but I'll make your mother a partner" I was now saying "and in five years, once I'm done in this world I'll sign my half over to you".

That surprised her.

"To me?" she asked.

That was my plan. I wouldn't need my businesses here in five years, and I doubted I'd come back here once I had my Spark for more than a quick visit as there was so much more to see out there.

"Well you will need something to do once you've finished college" I pointed out "and as my apprentice I hope you'll carry on with my work, teaching others about magic, and a place that this would be good for doing that. If you ever move on then you can mother can sell this place for the money you'll need to rebuild your lives elsewhere".

Tara looked at me nervously, which was nothing new for her.

"When will-will you start teaching me magic?" she asked.

I'd been giving her time to settle in before I started giving her lessons.

"Any time you are ready and I'm not busy," I told her "You've got school and stuff so the lessons won't be regular, but you will pick plenty of stuff up, and you've got all this here to help you".

I gestured at the store.

"But I should show you a little something," I said, "Stand still".

I conjured up some pillows for her to fall back onto and then pushed her spirit out of her body just like the Ancient One had done to me once long ago. The look on her astral face was priceless.

(Line Break)

**Frat House. Sunnydale.**

Morgana's most recent vision had been odd as she was protected from seeing too much by a magical item called an adder stone, something I'd acquired for not long after we'd first met, so when she did have visions they were powerful ones, and normally they warned of danger to herself or to those she cared about.

Yet her latest vision had led to me to frat house of a group of people called the Delta Zeta Kappa a misogynistic fraternity at the local College, which had been formed by extremely wealthy and successful students. For generations, they had been worshippers of the demon Machida, to whom they sacrificed teenage girls in exchange for wealth, power and success.

This year the fraternity planned to two girls called fed Brittany Oswald and Kelly Percell to Machida in the last successful sacrifice, at least in the canon timeline, and that event was happening right now. The next year, however, when they attempted to do so with Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase, and Callie Anderson, they failed. All members of Delta Zeta at the time were arrested and sentenced to consecutive life sentences for the disappearances of their victims.

Many businesses founded or run by former Delta Zetas suddenly suffered from, among other things, falling profits, IRS raids, and suicides in the boardroom. This had been caused by the disappearance of the demon Machida, and by the scandal caused by the fraternity's activities.

Which while horrible was no danger to Morgana or any of the group as none of them were here to be sacrificed. Perhaps that would change next year when Buffy was due to end the sacrifices. Perhaps Jane or Tara would somehow end up part of events, but a warning so far advanced was not normal for one of Morgana's visions. The future was too fluid for that sort of thing.

I suspected that the Powers That Be, who were the closest thing this reality had to good gods, had sent her a vision of this event. They could do such things, and this might be some sort of test set by them to see if we were potential allies or an enemy. Since I didn't really want to antagonise such powerful beings I decided to play along, at least for now, and if the visions did harm Morgana sure I could just heal her, but by then I should have some sort of arrangement with the higher powers.

The ritual was starting, a young man, he was called Tom, I'd heard another guy use his name, was now standing on the basement stairs while holding a sword. He was looking at two girls who'd gone missing recently. Morgana and I stood near him, but none of them knew this as we were out of phase.

"Machida," Tom was saying ceremonially.

"In his name," the Brothers respond.

"We who serve you, we who receive all that you bestow," Tom continued, "call upon you in this holy hour"

"In this holy hour," the Brothers responded.

Tom turned to walk towards another guy, he was called Richard if my research of this group was correct, while holding the sword horizontally in both hands.

"We have no wealth, no possession... except that which you give us," Tom continued by saying.

"Except that which you give us," the Brothers said.

Tom placed the sword on Richard's arms, who held the weapon as if it was a priceless object. Perhaps it was.

"We have no power, no place in the world... except that which you give us," Tom stated.

"Except that which you give us," the Brothers said.

I looked over at Morgana.

"When the demon appears you get those two girls out of here. I'll kill the demon, and deal with the Frat boys" I said, "Make sure to wipe their memories so they don't know who saved them, but let them remember that they were chained up down here".

While it was tempting the slaughter the load of frat brothers it might be better to memory wipe them so that they wouldn't remember seeing me and then place compulsion charms on them so they'd go to the police so they could confess to kidnapping. The charm wouldn't work on the strong-willed, but only one of them needed to confess in order to start an investigation, and while the two sacrifice girls would tell the cops for sure. I would punish the leader. I'd transform him into a mouse, and then find a non-demonic snake to feed him to. That would be somewhat poetic.

"It's been a year since our last offering," Tom declared "We come before you with fresh offerings".

By now I could sense the summoning working. The Force was ringing alarm bells.

"Accept our offering, Dark Lord," Tom proclaimed, "And bless us with your power. Machida!"

"Machida!" the Brothers cry out.

The ground rumbled.

"Come forth, and let your terrible countenance look upon your servants!" Tom yelled "and their humble offering. We call you, Machida".

This was when the demon appeared. Machida had a humanoid upper body and a long serpentine tail for a lower body, the full length of which remained inside the chasm, meaning that he could be much longer than he seemed. His face, most notably his nostrils, had serpentine features. His mouth appeared to be stretchable, and he had pointed teeth. His body was covered with yellowish-green scales. His arms were webbed to his torso. Also somewhat worryingly Machida had long clawed fingers.

"In his name. Machida!".

Before the big snake demon could take a bite out of one of the locals the monster found itself pinned the rocky wall with the power of my mind. I then came out of phase and began shooting anyone that moved, using the stun setting on my 29th-century phaser as a bunch dead college students would be a pain to cover up. Better to let the police handle them even if the cops in this town were rather dumb. I'd just punish the ringleader as planned.

The brother called Richard came at me with a sword and while keeping the snake demon in place with one hand I used the other to make a gesture while using my powers. Richard rammed into Tom hard enough to take them both of action. After that, the sword ended up in my hands and could end up in the armoury if it a decent enough weapon to be worth enchanting. Next, I turned my phaser to a higher power setting so that the demon was vaporised when I shot it. Which it soon was.

Now all I had to handle was the cleanup, do a little memory modification, and then we could go home


	5. Chapter 5

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1 **

**Part 5.**

**Mason House. Sunnydale.**

As she ate her somewhat healthy breakfast, which was the most important meal of the day according to that great fount of information called television, Jane Mason, also known as Eleven, looked over at her foster father who was reading the Sunnydale Press, the local paper. The news had to do with a group of people who belonged to an organisation called Delta Zeta Kappa. Jane didn't know who they were, but she did know that both her daddy and Auntie Morgana had gone out the other night on some sort of mission, and the news had something to do with that.

"It says here that several members of the Delta Zeta Kappa past and present will serve consecutive life sentences," Gothic told the three people at the table "A Detective Stein, and the other investigators, have found the bones of missing girls in a cavern beneath the frat house, some dating back more than fifty years".

Jane frowned upon hearing this. Someone had been hurting girls like her, and it was good that her father figure had stopped this, but she couldn't help feeling bad for those girls. They must have been very scared like she had once been.

"A surprising number of corporations whose chairmen and founders who are former Delta Zeta Kappas are suffering from falling profits, IRS raids, and suicides in the boardroom" the Jumper was now saying "Just as I knew they would".

Cortana's small and partly transparent hologram was now being projected on to the breakfast table.

"As you ordered I brought stock in the rival companies before the news got out," Cortana told Gothic "The value of the stock is skyrocketing as the former Delta Zeta Kappas go out of business".

Morgana dropped her fork onto her plate, a rather loud noise despite the fact that breakfast was not a quiet affair.

"You made money off this?" she asked, "How?".

Gothic smiled at this wife, who Jane saw more like an aunt than a stepmother as in the stories she'd read stepmothers were evil, and while Gothic did sometimes punish Morgana for being naughty she did seem evil.

"Simple really" he said "I knew that once news of what Delta Zeta Kappa got up became known to the public that investors and stock owners in those companies would abandon ship so speak so as not to be caught up in the scandal and that they'd seek to invest in companies due to become more successful because their rivals are now failing. I just had Cortana move faster than them so we could make a fortune. We made millions just this morning".

While most of that wasn't understood by Jane, due to a lack of experience with business matters rather than stupidity, she understood the millions part.

"So I am getting a bigger allowance?" 11 asked "Please Daddy".

As Auntie Tali had instructed the young psychic girl made sure to look as adorable as possible when saying that. She'd been well school by her aunts during her first year as part of Jump Chain and more than one of them had instructed her on how to use her cuteness to get what she wanted.

"Somehow even though I'm now a millionaire and Ruler of the Hell Mouth I can still can't resist the cute puppy dog eyes" Gothic moaned.

11 kept up the level of cuteness. Despite being sixteen she could make the Jumper think that he was looking at her younger self.

"Yes fine," he said giving in.

Morgana couldn't help laughing.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

By now my science girls and I had been able to set up a containment area to house a few captured vampires, for me to experiment upon, and they were well secured, with more than just electronic locks. The vampires weren't taken locally I'd send out cloaked probes to locate vampires in places away from centres of population, such as LA and this town, and then tag them for transport. This was a very safe way for me to collect samples and there seemed to be plenty of vamps passing through smaller towns around here, no doubt avoiding the sun while travelling.

Normally I wouldn't do this sort of a thing with thinking creatures, but in my view, these blood-drinkers were not worthy of such considerations. These monsters would kill me without a second thought just because they were hungry. I owed them no mercy and didn't care if it might be immoral to keep them in captivity for lethal experiments.

According to a legend I'd read about, before departing this world one the last of the Pureblood demons mixed his blood with a human's, thus creating the first vampire. Maloker, the Old One responsible for siring the first vampire, was eventually sealed within the Deeper Well. According to the story the Old One Maloker sought to raise an army by using his vampiric bite on a human.

As a contemporary of Maloker, the Old One Illyria, had been familiar with vampires in her time, and that they already existed before the Old Ones were driven from Earth. These could have been the Turok-Han, who were to modern vampires what Neanderthals were to modern humans.

While that Old One was responsible for the creation of the majority vampires, the ability to create vampires was not unique to him as the Demon Lord known as Archaeus, was known to create at least one vampire, The Master and thus he began that bloodline.

Vampires were commonly described as being dead, as death could be defined as a status in which the body lacked physiological functions, such as having a heartbeat or breathing. However as vampires were able to move, feed, talk and feel despite inhabiting dead bodies, the term "undead" was much more fitting because vampires, while not alive, weren't really dead either.

I'd scanned some of the captive vampires and they had no life signs, yet they moved about and yelled for me to let them go. In the Force they weren't alive, if anything they were anti-life, they don't feel good at all, and if it were within my power I'd wipe them all out. Alas, I couldn't do that they were too far spread about and any effort to wipe them out would be noticeable. Unlike in the third Blade film, I couldn't use a virus as they didn't affect the vampires in this reality.

There was more I knew about these creatures. I knew that when a human was sired, their human soul left their body and a demon spirit took possession of the corpse, reanimating it and altering its physiology. How this worked I didn't have a clue, but I did know that the animating spirit was not a soul like living things had as the vampires of this world couldn't be soul trapped.

Socially Vampires largely preferred living alone, though were some who could be found living in groups. These groups were commonly organised with the purpose of protection and feeding, and the places they inhabited were called nests.

The leading vampire of every nest was known as a master vampire, usually the sire of the group or most of it, according to my memories of Watcher training the master vampire was the only one capable of achieving the top position and enforce his authority through strength. This was because older vampires were stronger as well as more in control of themselves. They used their power to make lesser vampires submit.

While minions of the boss vampire were expected to follow the commands of their master and were punished when failing, there were examples of vampires rebelling against their masters, or even choosing to serve a new one. Although accounts of this were rare, if only because outside of Anne Rice novels vampires weren't in the habit of giving humans information about their unlives.

Unlike many other demons, the demonic spirits present in vampires appeared to have no more intelligence than any solitary predatory animal and were incapable of human speech. The principal evidence for this came from Angel's visit to the dimension Pylea. Whilst there, whenever he took on his "vampire face", he unexpectedly lost control and became a mindless beast.

A vampire's demon spirit had no personality of its own. Ordinary vampires gained the qualities of the people they were in life, including memories, fears and desires. So much so the vampires actually think they are the same person they were in life despite being undead and lacking a soul. However, the vampire Spike fought to claim his soul, which suggested that he had some claim to it, and Angel had his soul cursed on him, as such I could be somewhat wrong about the nature of souls and vampires.

Vampires typically lost their feelings for the people they knew upon siring despite considering themselves to be the same person. Most vampires cared only for themselves, but similar to how all human beings possessed different qualities, vampires could be equally varied.

While they were all in some sense corrupt, soulless versions of their prior selves, however some vampires, despite lacking souls, were somewhat capable of human emotions like love, but tended to take twisted, obsessive forms, like Spike's affection for Buffy Summers.

Also, the evil of individual vampires seemed to vary widely. An example of this was that the vampire known as Dalton retained enough humanity for the Judge to burn him, but Angelus did not. The Judge blamed Dalton's status on his human trait of reading and also commented on Spike and Drusilla sharing the human traits of jealousy and affection for each other.

At least the methods of killing the vampires were easy enough to understand even if the species wasn't, and I was studying their biology as well. So far I'd discovered that wood could be used to stake vampires in the heart far more easily than the rib-cage should allow. This seemed to be due to some mystical property of wood as replicated stakes didn't work despite being perfect intimations.

Also while fake sunlight, machine-made or magical, hurt vampires, but didn't turn them to dust, as for garlic, apparently that just repelled them because they had strong senses of smell and garlic was rather stinky. Holy symbols worked fine and the more well-known ones repelled vampires the best.

I didn't know why this was, although I suspected it had something to do with the amount of faith in the symbols, and not the faith of the person holding the symbol, but rather the collective power in the symbol. It would explain why Willow, who was Jewish could use a cross to repel a vampire despite not worshipping Jesus. I knew that the collected power of faith was a real thing as the Ori of the Stargate Verse fed on it.

Of course, there were a limited number of vampires for me to experiment on so I wasn't killing them just to see them die.

"Gothic you have work in a few hours" Cortana reminded me "You should meditate for a few hours".

Yes, I should take a few hours to recharge and then go to work. My girls could watch over the caged monsters.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale. **

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Buffy Summers indicate the corner of her mouth, signalling to Xander Harris that he should wipe his mouth.

"You've got a little..."

He picked up on her gesture and quickly wiped the drool off of his chin. I figured like most of my class he was daydreaming. I didn't blame him, I was a somewhat good teacher, but this subject didn't hold my student's interest. Not that much did as they were stroppy teenagers who unlike me lacked a desire to learn. Even Jane wasn't faking interest. In retrospect perhaps it hadn't been wise to take the role of science teacher as cover, but I needed to appear somewhat normal.

"Ants have been here on Earth for millions of years, and will be here long after we are gone," I said in summary of the lecture "Now. If you read the homework you should know the two ways that ants communicate"

I stopped at Xander's lab table and looked over at Buffy as Cameron brought the slide show to an end.

"Miss Summers?" I said.

Buffy had at least paid a little attention to what I'd been saying, if only because she didn't like me. I figured that the Slayer part of her could sense how powerful I was and that this made her feel hostile when really she should be submissive. Not that I cared to tame her as she was a rather whiny little thing.

"Ways that ants communicate," she said.

I gestured for her to keep taking.

"With other ants" she added.

I had to smile.

"Well you could try talking to them," I said, "But they wouldn't have much to say".

No one even smiled upon hearing that, and I could see Willow as she tried to get Buffy's attention, she wasn't as subtle as she'd like to be.

"Ants communicate..."

By now the Slayer had seen Willow's signals. The red-headed witch stroked Xander's back, indicating 'touch'.

"By touch," said Buffy

I nodded.

"And the other way?" I asked.

The Slayer looked at Willow again. She was sniffing Xander, indicating, 'smell'. But Buffy was confused.

"B.O.?"

Several students laughed, proving that some of them were at least paying a little attention as Willow gave her friend a disappointed look.

"Thank God someone finally found the courage to mention that!" someone yelled.

He was a male student by the name of Blayne, or Blake, or Blaize or something like that.

"That would be 'touch' and 'smell', Miss Summers," I said, "Ants communicate with touch and pheromones".

This was when the bell rang and I started to move back to the front of the class.

"Read chapters six, seven, and eight by tomorrow" I ordered.

As the students began to pile out I got the Slayer's attention.

"Can I see you for a moment?" I requested.

Buffy stayed behind as the other student left the room

"About the whole homework thing" I started by saying "Now I understand that you probably have a good excuse for not doing it what with the supernatural stuff going, but it's not been that busy around here recently".

Buffy didn't really care what I had to say.

"Yeah. Sorry" she said.

I resisted the urge to sight.

"It might interest you to know that some Slayers had lived for years after their calling," I said Buffy, "I think the record is about 12 years, and none of those Slayers had the friends you do. So you can go to college, and get a decent job while slaying vampires, but to do those things you need to graduate high school".

By now she was actually listening to me.

"A Slayer lasted 12 years?" she asked.

According to my research, this was true.

"And that was back when most people didn't live past 40" I informed Buffy.

Clearly she didn't know much about past Slayers, mostly because she wanted to live a normal life, whatever that was, in fact, she seemed to be daydreaming about it.

"Just do your homework," I told the girl "Who knows you might learn something useful".

Before long she was out of the door, and I soon headed out myself, on the way out I ran into a new face, and right away I knew this had to be the Praying Mantis lady, so as soon as I was sure that no one was around I took out a phaser and vaporised her.

If I recalled correctly there would be a vampire with a fork hand also in town, but vampires were Slayer business at least in this town, as long as they left me and mine alone, and no one asked for my help. Besides I felt sure I'd just saved one or two virgins, that was enough for today.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Sunnydale.**

While college was taking up a lot of her time the witch known as Hermione Granger still found herself with her nose in the odd book that had nothing to her with more acceptable studies, and with so many new books to go over who could blame her. She was glad that her lover had enhanced her mind, improving it by bringing it closer to a state of Ascension, while doing some gene enhancing work to her body, including adding the ATA gene.

She'd not developed any mental powers, she'd not been 'evolved' enough in that way, but her already formidable intelligence had greatly grown, and she could process far more information than any normal human. Perhaps she'd further upgrade in the future, but for now, she was content with her current state.

Her improved mind greatly helped as she much in the way of studying to do. Aside from her college work, which didn't take much of her time and effort, she was a trainee Watcher, or at least she was pretending to be, and this meant she still had much to learn about demons. Also while her magical skills were impressive, there was always more to learn in that department as well.

While studying she'd come across a reference to a magical item called the Amulet of Revelation, which was a magical artefact capable of revealing a portal's destination. It had the appearance of a golden necklace with a blue gem. Should its power prove to be true, it could be helpful to the group as from what she'd learned so far when it came to navigating Hell Dimensions a little help might be needed.

According to the books, some demon worlds didn't connect directly to Earth even if they could be reached from this Earth, and while the magic users in the group had Sling Rings, they might not function the way they were supposed to and as the metaphysical laws were different in demon words. As such any portal opened might not go where intended. Plus the Hellmouth, which was a place where the barriers between dimensions were weak, might also interfere with dimensional travel.

Hence the amulet could be of great use. Once found it could be disenchanted and many copies made, assuming enough souls could be harvested, but the enchantment should be possible to recreate using the soul of a large creature. Such as a livestock animal about to be killed. If it required more power, well there were creatures that could be summoned, and while she didn't like to think about it, there were demons here who did deserve to be sent to the Soul Carin, even a few humans.

The main concern she had over getting this amulet was that according to the book she'd read the magical item was located in a place called Slaughterworld. Which was dimension inhabited by unending hordes of ravenous demons. Drawings within the book showed that the world had a very violent theme what with the corpse piles. Not a friendly place to be sure.

Still, she didn't worry too much. She got up from her desk and made sure that her slutty Hogwarts uniform, the outfit she most often wore when not required to dress decently, and then went to find Gothic, her boss and lover, she had much to tell him, and no doubt he'd soon come up with a plan to acquire the priceless amulet.

(Line Break)

**Cave. Sunnydale.**

The current objective of mine and Serana were the Orbs of Nezzla'Khan, they were a pair of magical crystal orbs guarded by Nezzla Demons. They granted superhuman strength and physical invulnerability to whoever carried them. However, the orbs themselves were easy to break, and once they were broken, their magical effects would be reversed. Also, they might not shield against some kinds of magic, but in this part of the multiverse, there weren't many magic users who could do the kind of magical attacks that I needed to worry about.

I'd done the research already, and thanks to my army of cloaked probes I'd been able to find the cave I'd been seeking, but while I'd known about the Orbs for a while now I'd not gone after them until I was sure that the magical items of this world could be disenchanted and the enchantments cast on new items. A single pair of the Orbs would be useful, but I'd prefer it we had the same enchantments for all my companions.

Serana had proven that this world work when she'd placed the enchantment that had been on the Gem of Amarra onto a clit ring, and it worked, she could walk around in the sun of this world in her vampire form without feeling weakened. The local vampires didn't need to fear the sun of other dimensions, but for some reason Serana when her vampire form had still be weakened by the suns of other realities, she just worked by different rules, and while this hadn't been a concern since she'd gotten a human form during the Harry Potter Jump it was good that the weakness had been dealt with.

Of course none of us were invulnerable, and while we had the opportunity to become nearly invulnerable, the enchantments would have limits, all things did, but that didn't mean the Orbs wouldn't be a big help, and that was why we were creeping around the caves under Sunnydale, looking for one very special kind of demon.

There was a growling sound from behind me and I turned to see a rather large demon, one of the brown and scaly variety with not much of a neck, the thing was now advancing on me.

"Don't do anything yet" I said to Serana "Stay invisible".

The creature focused on me.

"Hi!" I said to the monster "You'd be a Nezzla demon then?".

The creature growled and it swung at me clumsily, a move that I easily dodged. Even my Damien body, which didn't have as the same physical enchantments as my first body or the sheer might of my Asgardian form I still had great reflexes and the Force to call upon.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said while avoiding more clumsy blows.

Given that it did match the description of that demon species in a book I'd recently read I figured that I had the right demon. Plus it had come through the force field.

"Look, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I do need your help," I told the demon as I froze it in place with the power of Force Stasis "I need to borrow the Orbs of Nezzla'khan and I'm really not gonna take no for an answer"

I hesitated at this point. I didn't want to lie, unless I had to, even to the soulless monsters.

"Actually, borrow isn't really the word" I admitted, "I'm gonna take them, use them and finds ways to make copies that aren't so obvious and easy to destroy".

Maybe matching bracelets for something like that.

"You will bring the Orbs" I ordered, taking control of its mind while letting the demon go free.

For a moment the demon just stood there. It seemed to stop for a moment, maybe to think, or try to resist, and a moment it went through the barrier. A few moments later I heard someone approaching. I then saw a Nezzla demon, maybe the same one as before, who could tell, and it had a small wooden box in its hands.

It held the box out to me. The sides glowed for a moment and the demon opened the box. Inside were two small orbs, both marked with symbols. The Orbs of Nezzla'khan were an obvious metaphor for male genitalia or at least part of the male genitalia. The berries, not the twig.

"Thank you," I told the demon.

After reaching into the box I lifted the orbs out, now holding one in each hand. The demon stood back and looked at me expectantly.

"What now?" I asked him.

I was holding the Orbs but I didn't feel any different. Then a bright purple light exploded from the two globes and surrounded me. I yelped in surprise and then cried out as I felt power rip through me, not that unlike the feeling I'd gotten from the Power Stone when back in the MCU verse. It was a good feeling. I could see why Warren hogged them in the show.

The demon grunted at me and then lumbered back through the barrier, its weak mind had been unable to resist my use of the Force and it would no doubt remain confused for some time. Once it senses returned I'd be long gone with the Orbs.

"Well that was easy" commented Serana.

Indeed it had been.

"Rights go disenchant these babies," I said, "We need to figure out how to get everyone a pair of nice orbs".

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Sunnydale.**

Serana was the expert in the group when it came to casting enchantments. To put it most simply Enchanting was the ability to add magical effects to weapons, armour, and clothing. To enchant an object, Serana knew you had to have the object you wanted to be enchanted, and a filled soul gem, as well an Arcane Enchanter.

Of course, you also needed to know the Enchantment you wanted to cast, the quick and easy way to do that was disenchant something that already had the enchantment on it. Serena already had done that so now all she needed was to cast the enchantment on a new item by trading what was in the Soul Gem with the beings known as the Ideal Masters for the power required. Something she'd done plenty of times before.

"The Enchantments work as a pair" she told Gothic "and both will require a grand soul each, so that's two grand souls per set".

Thankfully they had a version of Asura's Star which wasn't used up like most soul gems, and since they could summon Daedra they could harvest the souls of summoned creatures in order to fill the Star.

"What are we going to enchant" Serana asked.

Gothic had already given this some thought.

"I was thinking about us all matching studs in the ear. No one would pay them much attention to them if one of us gets captured" he said, "And we can use the best materials to hold the enchantment".

They both knew that there were certain materials that worked best with certain enchantments. Ebony and gold made for good jewellery to enchant.

"Bracers might be better" suggested Serana "Something we can take on and off. Some of us aren't used to having super strength".

She had a fair point, Gothic was hard to kill what with his many layers of defences and a spell of immortality, and the companions were basically immortal anyway, and since they were in no real danger it was best to let them get used to super strength before placing the enchantment on something smaller.

"Gothic do you have a moment?" someone asked.

Hermione Granger entered the room with a book in her hand, hardly an odd sight, and showed something to her lover. It was the drawing of an amulet, one that had the ability to show where portals would go, which was sometimes guesswork depending on the methods used to open portals.

"This could be useful and it's something that can enchanted into something easier to hide," he said.

Since all of the magic users in the group could use Sling Rings it would be wise for them to have amulets or something like it that would ensure they were going to the right place. With the Hellmouth, the chances of the portal getting diverted could be greatly increased.

"The amulet can be found in a demon dimension called Slaughterworld" Miss Granger told Gothic "Its a place filled with armies of monsters doing battle".

Which meant that recovering the amulet wouldn't be easy. With no image of the temple to focus on they'd have to open a portal

"If we're going there we'll need a lot of firepower" Gothic said, "Time to break out the Iron Monger suits".

Serana figured that a lot of demons would soon be getting themselves dead. Not that she minded as the soulless monsters known as demons weren't worth any of her concern.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

The Iron Monger Armour was the name used to refer to the armour suit developed and used by Obadiah Stane as a rival version of Tony Stark'sIron Man armour. Unlike Stark, who viewed the Iron Man armour as a tool that could be used for peace, Stane only viewed the armour for its potential as a powerful, revolutionary new weapons system that would alter the modern day arms race. This ideal reflected in the Iron Monger suit's heavy-weapons-focused design.

The Iron Monger Armour was reverse-engineered from studying Stark's salvaged Mark I design, and my science type girls had used these designs to make our versions of the armour. Which were much more advanced and powerful than the original since my group had access to much more sophisticated tech and materials.

Since the suits were so big they were packed away when not in use and they were not easy to get in working order at short notice. Thankfully I had a skilled team of people, however, due to a limit on the number of companions I could have with me.

This mission would involve Serana, who would scout around invisibly while in her vampire form, as well Cameron, Triss, the Courier from the Fallout world, Veronica, a former Brotherhood scribe, and Tali who wouldn't be coming with us, but I needed her skills to prepare the suits. My other companions were busy elsewhere or not well suited for this mission so would wait in stasis. I considered bringing Valkyrie and Black Widow instead, but there would be missions for them in the future I felt sure.

My group made use of the suits of armour as something akin to the Tactical Dreadnought Armour used by the Space Marine Chapters in the Warhammer 40K universe. In fact I'd always intended the Iron Monger Armour suits to match and surpass Tactical Dreadnought Armour in case during the End Jump we tangled with Space Marines.

Each of the 3 suits currently on the factory floor were being worked by Tali and Veronica who chatted as they worked. These suits would be worn by Triss, Veronica and myself. Serana would be flying about in her vampire form and Cameron would drive the Mako while Cortana handled the Mako's gun. We might need some extra firepower.

The three armoured suits were all basically the same design, having repulsors for fight, a shoulder-mounted heavy weapon, and a single pilot, as well as a shield generator for the personal deflector. An Iron Mongers shields were so strong and powerful that they could easily repel or deflect short-range, high-velocity attacks; rendering such things as projectile and energy weapon totally ineffective. Although heavier weapons, such as cannons could bring down the shields.

While certain melee weapons could past through the shields, most handheld weapons did not have enough power to pierce or dent the armour, not unless the attackers had power weapons or lightsabers, which only my group did in the part of the multiverse. There could be magic weapons that might beat these defences, but they were quite rare.

The Iron Monger suits had been made for some customisation when it came to weapons. Triss and Veronica preferred to have a Laser Gatling weapon on the left arm and a power fist on the right arm, with a grenade launcher on their backs.

As for me the left arm carried a rapid-firing blaster cannon, and a missile launcher on the back with would move to the shoulder when ready to fire. In the machine hand on the right arm was a very special weapon called a Force Axe, which had also been inspired by weapons of the 40k verse.

Like the Force Weapons of the 40k universe the Force Weapons I'd learned to make, only one prototype was complete, were advanced, psychically-attuned close combat weapons that were only effective in the hands of a psyker, or psychics in this case, such as myself, and Jane. Who would need such a weapon when she was a bit older, especially if she got caught up with Buffy's vampire slaying adventures, but I could deal with that later.

Force Weapons took the form of swords, spears, warhammers, axes or other close combat melee weapons, and unlike other melee weapons, my Force Axe, which I'd named _Stormbreaker_, had been made with not only the strongest of metals, which didn't even exist in many universes, but also special crystals which could enhance my mental powers.

In the 40k universe these weapons acted as deadly, psychic extensions and amplifiers of the wielder's own mental powers. The 40k versions were designed to allow a psyker to channel deadly Warp energies into their victim, acting as a conduit between the wielder's mind and the flesh of his target. Large alien monstrosities and daemons that were normally resilient to conventional weapons can be slain outright by a single wound from a Force Weapon, as their bodies and minds are destroyed by the unearthly powers of the Immaterium.

My weapon was a massive Force Axe, as I already had plenty of swords. In the 40k verse Space Marine Librarians typically wield a Force Axe to help enhance their innate psychic abilities, a Librarian could magnify the power of his blows, shattering armour with his superhuman strength.

Since my mental powers came from within, not another dimension like the Warp, meaning I provided all the energy, so the Force Axe I'd made worked differently. Its main purpose was to amplify my mental powers, like the staffs of the Ori Priors while ensuring that I had a powerful melee weapon in hand. I could channel through the weapon directly as well to charge the blade of the axe with mental energy.

Like the 40k versions my Force Weapon had been crafted to exact specifications, and once the weapon had been completed I'd been able to attune the psychic weapon to myself and then practice with it so that I could channel my power through it without risk to myself or my allies or my surroundings.

"How's the Mako?" I asked Cameron.

The armoured transport had served me well over many Jumps, even if it didn't actually get out of the Vehicle Bay very often.

"The upgraded shields are working, the canon is online and the scanners are scanning as they should" she let me know "and the teleporter is operational".

That last part was important as should we get into trouble as we could be beamed back to the tank. Not inside it as it was a bit cramped for that even if we could all fit inside it if needs be, but the shield could be extended if needs be. The armoured transport had scanners which could feed data to our suits VI and Cortana, which would help us gun down the demons all the more effectively.

"Good I want to get moving as soon as possible," I said.

Since the armour suits would need a little more time I decided to meditate for a while. I would need to be centred for the trip ahead as the dark side of the Force would be strong in a demon world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1**

**Part 6**

**Slaughterworld. The Multiverse.**

"Looks as if Frank Frazetta got to design a dimension" I commented.

As we piled out of the Mako, which Cameron had driven through a portal, we all got to admire the hellish landscape around us, which contained little in the way of life, but much in the way of death. There were piles of bodies around here and some decent looking weapons, but this was no time to salvage such things, and I made way better stuff in any case.

"Who?" Triss asked.

Since there were no living demons around here right now, I had time to answer that question.

"Frank Frazetta produced some artwork for paperback editions of adventure books. His interpretation of _Conan the Adventurer _visually redefined the genre of sword and sorcery" I explained, "I studied some art during the last Jump".

I'd had a whole year in Hawkins, Indiana in which to study things of interest between teaching Jane AKA Eleven to control her powers. For the most part, I'd been focused on better understanding alternate universes, and how to travel to them, as well as helping Jane, but I'd made time to do some studying of art.

"We need to find the temple," I said.

Probes soon filled the air and they cloaked as they began scanning for anything remotely civilised. Which in a place like this should take some time, but since I'd had a drawing of the temple to go one so I should have been able to get us close to the temple. Close enough that one of the probes would find the place before long.

"Demons incoming" Cortana reported.

I spied Tali coming out of the Mako, with what looked like a modified Geth plasma shotgun in her hands.

"Stay inside the tank" I ordered.

She grumbled but did as she was told, and this was good as while she could more than handle herself this was no place for a combat engineer. I'd only agreed to bring her along in case something broke down involving our armoured transport or our armoured suits. Which wasn't to say that she couldn't handle herself, I just preferred to keep her in a support role. I'd even ordered to stay in the Mako unless she was called for.

"We'll march to the temple and gun down anything in our path," I said, "and fly if we need to".

There was a roaring noise as a group of demons who all looked to all be the same species, spotted us and charged down a hill. The VI in our suits were unneeded as Cortana, my AI, was with us and she took care of the targeting. Which made this all a little too easy. We just needed to move our arms, press buttons, and the AI did the rest.

"Do we have a warcry?" Veronica asked, "I can't really shout out for the Brotherhood anymore".

Thanks to our comm systems we could all hear each other clearly even as we blasted demons.

"How about we yell: For Gothic!" Triss suggested.

Flattering, but it wouldn't work.

"No, because then I'd be yelling: For Me," I said, "Doesn't really work, and our group lacks a name".

In times past I could have shouted stuff like For Camelot or The Confederation, but during this Jump I wasn't part of any larger organisation. Well, I was a Watcher, but I didn't care about them, nor did I wish for anyone to know that I had any connection to them.

"Well we came here for shiny stuff," said Tali from inside the Mako "So how about we yell: For The Loot!"

That could work.

"FOR THE LOOT!" we all shouted as we blasted more demons.

That made it loads more fun.

"Right let's find that temple," I said.

With that, those of us in the special armour took to the air so that we could assist the probes and the flying Serana as they searched the landscape.

(Line Break)

**Temple. Demon World.**

Finally, I was getting the chance to use my Force Axe as we entered the temple, which was pretty much what I'd imagined it would be like, all local rock, bones and spikes. As well as bodies, old and new, they'd been impaled on the spikes to become grizzly decorations, some of them weren't even dead, although they must wish that they were. If I'd been a more merciful person I'd have stopped to put them out of their misery.

"This place is a nightmare" I heard Triss say.

Given the world she came from, a place were violence was required just to survive and raiders enjoyed hacking up people for fun, it took a lot of gruesomeness to get her upset.

"Well they're called Hell-Dimensions for a reason," I said.

The three of us, no wait four, as Serana had joined us, she remained invisible, went deeper into the temple, and along the way we ran into more demons, who died quickly as well as some useless traps. Poison tipped darts and spikes that shoot out of the wall meant little to someone in an advanced Iron Monger suit.

"More demons incoming!" warned Cortana.

I raised my Force Axe into the air. The weapon was so big and heavy that it had to be wielded two-handed when I wasn't in this suit of armour. However since I was in my Iron Monger suit I could wield it with just one hand and while I had no access to the Warp, which was a very good thing, but I could channel my own energises through the weapon, something I'd learned to do overtime. That power was more than enough to allow to me use the axe to attack both on a physical and mental level.

The charged weapon came down on the head of a monster, destroying the skull as Cortana directed me as to which creature to slay, and this was important as we didn't want two people in the suits going after the same target. In tight quarters this could be dangerous.

So far we'd not gotten separated, but due to the confinement and a need for space to move, we'd had to separate a little so as to reduce the chances of striking each other at close quarters, our own close combat weapons could damage each other's suits. Plus having clear lines of fire helped when a lot when you had rapid-firing energy weapons on your left arm.

"I found the amulet," I told the group.

When I entered the central chamber of the temple some undead creatures pulled their way up from the ground, and had I not been wearing armour they would have dragged me back down with them. I used my Force Weapon, to destroy the undead, soon leaving chunks of bodies everywhere. They weren't even able to bring me to my knees never mind drag me down into the ground.

Once that was done, and the others had caught up I opened up my helmet long enough to use my powers to float the amulet inside my suit. Then I closed it up again.

"I have the loot" I informed the team.

Now, all we had to do was get out of the temple, back to the Mako and then I could open up a portal to get us home.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Sunnydale**

While Gothic was pleased by the performance of the Iron Monger suits, which she'd been tinkering with on and off since they'd gotten the tech, he was also displeased with her as she'd not followed his orders while they'd been in the Hell-Dimension. This had been very foolish of Tali'Zorah as on a dangerous mission it was very important to follow all commands.

Wanting to make it up to her lover Tali peeled herself out of her suit, exposing her purple skin bit by bit while he watched her. First, her shoulders were revealed, then the suit peeled off just enough to give the man watching a glimpse of Tali's cleavage as she pulled the suit down past her breasts and they fell free of the suit. She didn't need to wear this suit when her natural body, but it was part of her people's culture.

Knowing that Gothic was watching she cupped her hands beneath her tits and bounced them a bit, using the same techniques she'd first seen Asari dancers use in Afterlife to make them jiggle and shake enticingly. She'd been able to refresh this knowledge more recently by watching the girls in the strip club in one of the floors below this penthouse.

It was much better to strip up here as not only was it far more private the penthouse had many more comforts. Including a nice couch for Gothic to sit in while Tali entertained him. She liked doing things for the Jumper, and hoped that she was enjoying her attempt a striptease as much as he had when other companions had performed for his viewing pleasure.

Bit by Bit Tali peeled off the suit, sliding it over the gentle curve of her hips and revealing her butt in the process. Tali's rump was magnificent according to the men who'd spent time staring it, and it looked even better once there was nothing covering it. Most people who had mentioned it agreed that it along with her hips were Tali's greatest assets, at least physically.

Soon, the suit was down to her toned thighs, then, it slid down to her calves, until she stepped out of the suit, and was now totally naked, just standing there, letting Gothic inspect the body that was for his eyes only. Well, he was the only man allowed to see at least.

Tali was just as devoted to the Jumper as any of his girls, even if she didn't stroke his ego too much, he could be arrogant, and with his powers who would blame him for that? But at times like this, she felt very submissive and eager to please.

"Touch yourself" her lover ordered.

Tali ran her long fingers around her nipples, and slowly they hardened in excitement.

"Cortana are you getting all of this?" Gothic asked, making sure that Tali could hear him.

She shivered a little upon hearing that this was all being recorded. Of course, she'd done kinky things for Gothic before, and no doubt some of that had been saved fon a video file for him to look at later, but there was something about this night that was extra erotic for her. Perhaps it had something to do with how much Gothic had changed over the decades. He seemed much like a different man now than he had been when they'd met, and really he was, even if sometimes she could see the tech specialist he'd been when they'd both served on the first Normandy. Back then he'd been remarkable, as were all the crew, now he seemed almost god-like. However, she never mentioned this as he needed someone to remind him of his humble start. She couldn't have his ego-inflating too much.

"Rub some of that warming stuff on your body" Gothic commanded.

The alien babe sauntered over to the cupboard which contained a special lotion from her native universe, it made the skin more sensitive, and it created a warming sensation when you rubbed it into the skin. Of course Gothic didn't need things like this. If he so wished the Jumper could pin her to the roof and drive her to the edge of madness through sexual pleasure with just his mind.

Tali uncapped the flask and took a moment to enjoy the aroma. Then pouring a drop on her finger, she brought it to her mouth and licked it off, sensually sucking on the digit. After that Tali moved back to where Gothic could better see her and poured the lotion between her breasts, shuddering as the cool liquid hit her sensitive skin. She watched it spread across her breasts and into the valley between them where it dripped down her stomach before reaching the spot right above her pussy.

For both her pleasure and her lover's she stroked her oily breasts, spreading the liquid around with one hand. She could feel it tingling slightly as she let the lotion cover her body, moving her hands away from her breasts and not stopping until she was covered everywhere, aside from her face and the base of her feet. She saved her cunt until last.

Gothic watched intently as his companion, among other things, coated herself for him. Soon Tali reached down and rubbed her cunt, tenderly massaging her outer lips until they were completely coated with the lotion. Her pussy almost shimmered with the stuff, and Tali, very aware that Gothic was watching, made sure that the whole thing was on tape.

"Now for the next part of the show," said the Jumper.

Tali pouted, but as she was told when Gothic ordered her to go get a dildo so she could masturbate for him. She soon found one that was certainly large enough for the job. It was cool to the touch at first but warmed quickly with contact. A shimmering fake metal cock. It really was the perfect tool for the job at hand. If her lover wanted a show he'd get one.

(Line Break)

**Zoo. Sunnydale.**

As soon as I'd been told that I'd be supervising a trip to the zoo later in the month I knew that it was time to go and deal with the evil guy who worked there. The hyenas hadn't arrived yet, but there was a symbol on the floor, freshly painted and upon inspecting the small office of the man who worked here I found the paint used to make the symbol, as well as a knife that could be used for ritual work if I was fit to judge.

"Doctor Weirick!" I called out.

In the show, Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers sought the help of Doctor Weirick after Xander Harris and a group of Sunnydale High students unwittingly drew the spirits of Hyenas into themselves. As Buffy lured the "Pack" to the Hyena House, Dr. Weirick prepared for the ritual, having learned from Giles that transpossession required a "predatory act" - an act of violence. Weirick knocked out Giles when the latter discovered the sacred primal symbol on the floor and realised that Weirick had been trying to achieve the transpossession by himself.

When Buffy Summers lured the Pack into the hyena house, giving Weirick the chance to perform the ritual by threatening Willow Rosenberg, whose hands he had previously tied. Having drawn the spirits into himself, Weirick attempted to bite Willow, only to be stopped by Xander. Weirick then attacked Xander only he got into a fight with Buffy. After a short fight, the Slayer threw him into the hyena pit. Weirick tried to escape from the pit. However having not been feed, the hyenas immediately attacked and devoured him.

While it could be argued that Buffy didn't mean to kill the doctor the blame really couldn't be placed on the hyenas as they were animals, and it was forbidden for Slayers to kill humans, yet not one even pointed out that Buffy had sort of killed the guy. To make this seem even more hypocritical when the Slayer known as Faith killed some accidentally while battling vampires Buffy makes a huge deal of despite having done something similar herself. Stuff like that was why I'd never wanted to be a hero.

"Yes, can I help you," asked a voice.

The doctor had been in the animal habitat preparing it for the hyenas, as he came towards me I reached out with the Force, sensing darkness within him. The zoo was on the outskirts of town, far enough away that the Hellmouth didn't interfere much with my readings, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure he was evil before acting. This was a different timeline to the show, as such some things could be different.

"Hold still" I ordered.

With a wave of my wand he became frozen in place, and this gave me plenty of time to use another spell to invade the man's mind, I saw enough of his memories to realise that the person before me was a total sociopath. On the outside he might seem nice enough, and rather harmless, but on the inside all I found was a man who'd started with some petty sadism on small animals like people's pets and was working his way up to killing humans, he'd also dabbled in dark magic, although he'd not achieved any real power, and now he never would.

While taking out a Black Soul Gem, which a special warehouse add-on from the Skyrim Jump, sometimes provided instead of some ore from a vein, and I hit the zookeeper with the Soul Trap spell before vaporising him so there would be no body for anyone to find.

People went missing all the time in this town, and he wouldn't be missed as there was no in his life to care, and I did need souls for the enchantments work, it was risky to keep summoning Daedra. Plus his actions would lead have led to the death of Principle Flutie, my boss at work, who I liked.

After clearing out Weirick's office, which contained a few books on the mythology of Africa, and tribal traditions I headed home. I'd promised to do some training with Jane, and I had work tomorrow so I couldn't be out all night.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

Jane Mason, the name Eleven was using for this Jump, backed away as the freshly risen vampire moved towards her. The newly made vampire snarled, and 11 figured that it must be hungry, but the monster seemed to be in no rush to kill her. Perhaps it was savouring the moment.

"Remember that it can't hurt you" Gothic reminded her.

Jane spared a quick look at her foster parent, the man who'd rescued her from the lab back in Hawkins, and while it might seem that her the man she often called Daddy, because the little girl act made it easier to get what she desired from him, might want the same things from her that the last father figure had wanted, this simply wasn't the case.

Gothic, Damien Mason as he was called here, had trained her to use her powers and still was doing so, but he didn't see her as a weapon, mostly he did his own fighting, and hardly needed help when kicking butt. However he did wish for Eleven to be able to protect herself, and what he wanted most of all was to have someone to teach.

Eleven had been his apprentice for a little over the year, and while mostly he'd taught her the things she needed to know in order to blend it with society, a highly useful thing to be able to do that people with those skills simply didn't understand the value of having, he'd also trained her in the use of her mental talents.

"Easy for you to say" complained Jane "You can throw fireballs".

The vampire turned to look at Gothic who made a fireball appear in his hand, a trick he'd picked up somewhere during his travels. The undead thing did not like the idea of going up against a wizard.

"She's the one you want," he told the vampire.

The undead thing began backing Jane against the wall.

"You've got an invulnerability enchantment" Gothic mentioned to 11.

Indeed she did, it was one of three new rings she wore. Two were earrings which matched and they were linked so as to give her invulnerability and super strength, and unlike other enchantments, these ones could be turned on and off simply by focusing on the magical item. Highly useful for Jane who wasn't at all used to being physically mighty. All the group had these earrings by now or ear studs in Gothic's case. The third ring was worn on a finger, and while worn 11 would know where any portal she saw would go. Useful in this world as portals weren't that hard to make and could even be used as a way of getting rid of someone you didn't like.

"So do I hit him," Jane asked of her mentor.

He shrugged.

"Or use your powers," he said, "I just want you to be prepared for a vampire attack".

Like most caregivers, the Jumper didn't wish for the child in his care to ever have to deal with any sort of danger, but the multiverse was not a safe place, and Eleven needed to be able to protect herself as Gothic couldn't always be around.

Using the fear she felt as a boost, the psychic girl threw the vampire across the graveyard with her powers, by sheer chance he ended up impaled on a branch. This resulted in a pile of dust, which they both went to inspect, and upon getting closer the Jumper found a small ring in the ashes.

"I can sense a bit of magic on this so I'll have this checked out and if it's harmless you can keep it as a trophy," Gothic told 11.

She looked at him oddly.

"Trophy?" she asked.

To Jane, a trophy was just a shiny thing that sat in those cabinets at school, although she did now recall that some of the things in the Cosmic Warehouse were called trophies by Gothic even if they weren't at all shiny.

"A trophy is a tangible reminder of an achievement, its evidence of something you did that has meaning" the Jumper explained "This ring came from the first vampire you slew. You should keep it so that you can look at it and know that you can defeat the monsters".

Jane liked the sound of that and hoped that she'd get to keep the ring.

"Right let's go celebrate your victory over the dark forces with some hot chocolate at the coffee shop," said Gothic "And before you ask, yes you can have an oversized cookie".

This made 11 happy. She did so like the massive cookies.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

After my last class, I came into the library, as I'd gotten into the habit of doing so that I could pick up Tara and Jane, and I found my fellow Watcher, Rupert Giles flipping through his tomes.

"You were right to bring this to me," he said to me as he looked up from a book.

Looking around I saw that the Slayer and her friends, which included my two apprentices, were finishing up some homework.

"Rings like this are given to members of The Order of Aurelius," the Watcher told me.

From my own Watcher training, I knew that The Order of Aurelius was a cult of vampires that worshipped the Old Ones. It was founded by Aurelius and commanded by The Master. Aurelius was a 12th-century vampire, who prophesied in his writings the arising of the Anointed One. After Aurelius's death, The Master had taken over as leader of the order. Its symbol was a sun accompanied by three stars, and this could be seen on the ring.

Despite considering themselves to be the elite of the vampire world, the Brethren of Aurelius were not allowed to live above the ground among human society. Humans were regarded by the Order as little more than animals to be preyed upon. The Order's members were expected to dwell underground, paying tribute to the Old Ones and only go to the surface to hunt for food or to sire new vampires.

Within the Order, the life of a fellow vampire was considered valuable, worthy of respect for the "common bond" shared by all vampires. Taking the life of a vampire was a serious matter, only to be done with a compelling reason. However, the seriousness of the matter depended on the will and whim of the Master.

Failure was punished with penance, with vampires being expected to offer their lives in case of serious offences. The choice whether to spare the offending vampire fell to the Master, who would at times choose mutilation instead of outright execution when displeased with his minions' actions.

An example of this in the show was when the Three, a small group of vampire warriors, laid down their lives when they failed to kill the Slayer. Another was when Spike was expected to accept execution for ruining the Night of Saint Vigeous, an important day in the vampire calendar. Only unlike the Three, the vampire called Spike didn't accept death he murdered the Anointed One and took over what was left of the Order.

The Night of Saint Vigeous was the Holy Night of Attack in vampire tradition, celebrated each year on October 4, during which vampires believed their strength would be at its peak. In commemoration for the bloody crusade led by Saint Vigeous, the vampires would spend the three previous nights practising self-mortification, fasting and chanting to reach the holiday in a near berserk state.

More than this I knew. The Order of Aurelius was founded in the 12th century by Aurelius himself, who vanished centuries ago. While it was unknown what happened to Aurelius, by 1760, the Master had become the undisputed ruler of the Order, which made me wonder if he'd overthrown Aurelius.

By 1937, the Master had moved to the New World with the hopes of opening the Hellmouth located here in Sunnydale and bringing about the end of the world by releasing the Old Ones. However, an earthquake hit the area in the middle of the ritual, swallowing half the town, including the church in which The Master was performing the ritual.

As the ritual had already commenced, The Master was trapped within a mystical prison, like a cork in a bottle, too weak to break free. Also, the force that kept the Uber Vamps trapped beneath the ground may also be why the Master was stuck. These days was forced to rely on his minions to do his work for him, mostly Darla, who returned to the Master's side after Angel got his soul.

Another thing of interest was that according to the Pergamum Codex, a book which foretold many events, the Master would face the Slayer and kill her. Then when empowered by the Slayer's blood, the Master would break free of his prison. Of course, it didn't say what would happen after that, such as the Slayer being given CPR.

"The symbol on the ring is, is the rune for fidelity. It is usually worn by neophytes" Giles told the group.

My guess would be that the Master's minions were trying to rebuild their numbers after I'd devastated them during the Harvest. This made sense as there were two rings on the counter. Buffy must have recently staked a member of the Order.

"Neophytes?" one of the teens in the room asked.

"New converts to the Order," the librarian clarified "the ring is enchanted to inspire loyalty towards the one who cast the spell on the ring, its not a very powerful bit of magic, but subtle, the Master likely has them placed on people who will become vampires so as to mark them before they even rise as vampires".

Right now I was thinking of how it would be cool if all the girls in my group had things like that. They were already loyal to me, I had a couple of Perks to help ensure that, but having matching enchanted rings would be cool. There were loads of enchantments to chose from, and demons around here had something close enough to souls to be exchanged for weaker enchantments. It was something to think over.

"So the Master is recruiting," I said to the Watcher "No surprise there".

I took the ring back before finding that Jane and Tara had some plans for the evening, and would make their way home later.

"Just stay out after dark" I reminded them.

While dead companions re-spawned Tara didn't get that benefit as I'd not made her a companion. While Jane would re-spawn if she got bit and then turned. I didn't know if killed companions got their bodies fixed or if they simply got a new one as when Seven died during the Fallout Jump she was vaporised. If it was the later then that meant that we could end up with vampire versions of my companions. I really didn't want that.

(Line Break)

**Funeral Home. Sunnydale.**

As Giles got out of the Citroen he slung a bag over his shoulder as Buffy pulled out a stake. Xander, Willow, Tara and Jane were also armed with stakes. The group went on alert, peering into the near darkness for any vampires, the sun was setting there were plenty of shadows around. Soon they saw a dark figure that stood between them and the funeral home**  
**

"There's another one behind us," Buffy whispered.

Giles took out a crossbow from the boot of his car

"Damn!" he cursed "we may be too late".

As the Watcher aimed his weapon at the vampire who was keeping the shadows behind them, Buffy ran straight at the vampire who was guarding the door, tackling him to the ground. After that, the Slayer unleashed a vicious salvo of blows. When the undead guy went limp she pushed her stake into his heart. Buffy then stood up and headed over to Giles who by luck had been able to dust the other vampire.

"Get inside" ordered the Watcher.

With a cross in one hand and a stake in the other Xander led Tara, Jane, and Willow to the door. The witch tried the door and, upon finding it locked Jane used her powers to open the lock before she pushed the door open.

"Wicked," Xander complimented as the Scooby Gang scooted inside.

Once they were inside and they'd all regrouped they found the door to the morgue unlocked. Buffy started pulling the body drawers open one by one.

"Ewww, parts!" she complained.

"Keep looking, he must be here somewhere," Giles joined her.

The others did the same. Most of the draws were empty. Soon they had checked them all. The Anointed One was not here.

"Nothing," Xander said with a sigh.

"The Anointed must be gone," Giles stated.

"Is there where they keep all the dead bodies?" Jane asked.

She didn't actually know. It wasn't as if her foster family spent any time in places like this.

"We could check the computer to see if anyone was cremated today," Willow said.

"Yeah, maybe this Borba guy is already ashes!" Xander said.

Buffy and Giles shared a meaningful look,

"Out of the ashes of five shall rise the one."

The search for the office was frantic but short, and once they found it the Slayer broke the lock. Inside the office the was a desk, computer and a large heavy curtain. Buffy ripped the curtain down. Behind the window it revealed was a body covered with a sheet. The body's hand moved, just a twitch, easily a trick of the eye. Again the hand moved. Then the hand reached up and pulled the sheet off.

Andrew Borba sat up and stared at them. His eyes were yellow and feral. His face was warped into a vampiric scowl. His teeth were all pointy and bared. He stood up and slowly examined himself.

"I have been judged!" he shouted.

As Borba approached the window the living people backed away, content to let the Anointed one come to them. He slammed his forehead into the glass, shattering it.

"He has risen in me! He fills my head with song!" the madman said with a laugh.

He rested a hand on the frame and swung a leg over, unmindful of the broken glass.

Buffy stepped forward and booted him in the gut. As he fell back Borba grabbed her foot bringing her with him. When she landed on top of him, he started saying crazy stuff

"Pork and beans. Pork and beans!" he yelled.

The pair exchanged hard blows. Buffy struck him a few times until Borba's hand caught her fist and used it to punch her in the face until Buffy couldn't keep standing up. Giles watched in horror as his slayer fell to the ground and the vampire started moving towards the other living people.

"I can smell you," it called to them.

The watcher turned to the children.

"Run!" he yelled.

He couldn't follow them, he had to hold this monster off and give Buffy a chance to recover from the blow which had knocked her down. With this in mind, Giles fired the crossbow only for the vampire to bat the bolt aside, either by having amazing reflexes or dumb luck. Giles held up a cross. He would keep the monster pinned in place until his Slayer could finish the job.

"Uh! Why does he hurt me?" it hissed and slapped Giles' hand away.

The cross went flying, only then to stop in midair for a moment before reversing course and ending up inside the vampire's chest, being made of wood this led to the crazy vamp becoming a pile of dust.

Giles then turned to Jane who'd used her powers to defeat the undead creature that they mistakenly thought to the be the Anointed One.

"I need a ride home," she said "I'll be grounded if I stay out too late".

By now Buffy had recovered, Slayers never went down for long, and Giles decided that it would be a good idea to get the children home. They'd all done more than enough for one evening.

(Line Break)

**Magic Shop. Sunnydale.**

Life on the Hellmouth, combined with a teaching job, having a harem, a sort of daughter and other things, made it hard for me to have regular lessons with Tara, who I was teaching some of the magic I'd learned so that once Jump Chain finished there'd be someone to teach others some of what I'd learned. By the time I was done shy Tara Maclay would this world's Sorcerer Supreme, or maybe Sorceress Supreme.

"I've decided to make something for you" I told the young witch as she joined me at the table "I'm going to make you a wand".

I took my wand with the phoenix core out of its holster and waved it about to make some sparkles appear.

"Pretty" Tara commented.

Sparkles were just the start of what you could learn to do with a wand.

"As you'll be going up against vampires having something which can let you quickly cast fire spells will be very useful" I said to Tara "I know you're not a fighter, but you are in danger here, and having a wand means that I can Hermione to handle some of your training".

She was listening intently.

"Now as for wands, various types of wood are used in their construction" I explained "and once carved into the appropriate shape, the wood is embedded with a core of a magical substance, which may be chosen specifically to match the type of wood. This involves a spell cast using a wand, which makes me wonder how the first wand got made".

I guessed that some ancient wizard had used a different spell to create the first proper wand. Staffs had been used by some wizards of Harry Potter's world in times past, but by medieval times, they'd fallen out of use because wands were much easier to hide.

"The core of the wand comes from a magical creature" I was now saying "Mine contains a feather from Sol".

As soon as I spoke his name the bird appeared in a burst of flame and took his place on a nearby perch. Thankfully Tara didn't get to distracted by Sol showing off.

"Mostly there are three substances used as a core to produce wands of the best quality" I informed Tara "Those are Unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix feathers. Now, these are costly and rare materials, in fact, I'm likely the only person in this world who even has a supply of them so you'll need to find some local materials if you want to make wands after I'm gone".

I gave her a few moments to think about that before carrying on with the lesson.

"From what I know about you I think you'd be suited to unicorn hair which makes for good wands that are difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their owners" I let the young witch know "Some wands can seem more pets than tools. Now these wands to do have a minor disadvantage in that they don't make for the strongest magic, but you're a powerful witch so I don't think you'll have trouble".

Tara protested this, but I ignored her.

"Another concern is that only a minority of trees can produce wand quality wood" I let Tara know "If we had a bowtruckle then..."

"A what?" the witch asked.

I explained that those were tiny twig-like creatures that guarded wand-wood trees. They were native to Harry Potter's world and I'd not brought any with me. The books telling of Harry Potter's adventures, at least the first two, did exist in this world, but Tara had never read them, so she didn't get confused between the reality and the fiction.

"Now Ivy Moon the tree that connects to the month you were born according to the Celts" I said as I took Tara into the Cosmic Warehouse, using the door to the training room to gain access "But I don't think I have any of that, and not everyone is suited to the Celtic tree calendar".

I took a chest down off one of the shelves and carried into the workshop addon of the Cosmic Warehouse. Once on a counter, I tapped it with my wand and the chest opened, showing Tara that it was a sort of toolbox for woodwork only more than that. It contained many samples of wand woods and tools for working wood.

"Run your right hand or left hand if your left-handed over the wood and pick up the one you feel drawn to" I instructed, "And keep your eyes closed".

She picked out a wood that was strong, durable and warm in colour. It was larch which was valued as an attractive and powerful wand wood. Its reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user made it a good match for Tara who could do with confidence.

According to my notes the celebrated wandmaker Garrick Ollivander found that larch always created wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects. He believed that the witch or wizard who should be partnered with a larch wand may never realise the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match.

"Good choice," I said to Tara while taking a book on wand lore out of the chest "Now read this while I make your wand. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours".

My work wouldn't be as fine as Ollivader's, but it would do, and Tara would soon have a nice wand to work with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1 **

**Part 7**

**Mason House. Sunnydale.**

"Oh that wasn't the Anointed One," I told Jane.

11 had just returned home to tell me that she'd taken care of the vampire known as the Anointed One, believing that the creature had been some criminal who'd been turned into a blood drinker this very day. However, that wasn't actually the case.

"It wasn't?" my foster daughter asked me.

I showed her the passage in the book on the subject of prophecies and the Slayer.

_And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior... The Five will die, and from their ashes, the Anointed shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall meet him and usher him to his immortal destiny. ...the Slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into Hell._

"The Anointed One is a child, one of the victims of the attack on that bus" I explained "The driver and four passengers were killed, and two of them were made vampires. One of these, a little boy named Collin, became the Anointed. You guys killed the other new vampire, a psychotic called Andrew Borba, and you mistakenly assumed that he was the Anointed One"

As foretold by Aurelius, the Anointed One would later lead Buffy to the lair of the Master. Though it wasn't the literal Hell. Once there Buffy would be defeated in combat and killed by the Master. Buffy would later recognise the Anointed defying the prophecy. Although it is possible the prophecy referred to Buffy mistaking the turned crook Borba as the Anointed One.

In the show, following the Master's demise at Buffy's hands, the Anointed One rallied the remaining members of the Order of Aurelius under his command, employing the vampire Absalom as his leading acolyte. The Anointed and his lackeys attempted to resurrect the Master via a magic ritual but were foiled when Buffy destroyed the Master's bones with a sledgehammer. Weeks later, he was killed by a newcomer to Sunnydale, Spike. Spike placed him in a cage and hoisted it into the sunlight, incinerating the Anointed One.

All this I explained the Jane.

"So can't you save, Buffy?" she asked.

I considered this. I could just late fate play its course, and this would lead to two Slayers, or destroy the Master myself. Buffy Summers could not really die until the end of Season 5 because of the way I'd set up this Jump as preventing her true death was part of what I needed to do in order to finish this Jump. However, that wouldn't prevent her from nearly dying, or even dying and somehow coming back. Which I also told Jane.

"Buffy's life isn't for to mess about with" I was now saying "We're not here for her. You should focus more on High School and having fun".

I knew that she'd keep getting involved with the Slayer so I best keep training her.

"Come on we have some fighting skills to practice," I told 11.

At least she listened to me when it came to training.

(Line Break)

**Workshop Addon. Cosmic Warehouse.**

After many hours of hard work, my two new pistols were ready. They were based on Ebony & Ivory which were Dante's trademark pair of personally customised, semi-automatic pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with his demonic power. The right-handed white gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times, while the left-handed black gun, Ebony, had been modified for long-distance targeting.

My pair of pistols had been designed differently, one was silver and the other dark in colour. I called them Ebony and Silver, which sounded more like horses than guns, but I'd always been terrible at giving things names. I really should have other people do it for me.

My new silver gun was made from a metal called mithral, which I'd obtained from the Matter Furnace, a really strange feature of the Vehicle Bay which would provide you with raw materials, such as metals, in exchange for any old matter. The rarer the materials you needed the more matter you had to place into the furnace, but it was always worth the effort.

The lighter coloured pistols fired silver bullets, which were useful in case of werewolves and some demons were vulnerable to silver, and in theory, the weapon had infinite ammo due to me having cast the Doubling Charm, which recreated the bullet before it was fired meaning that the clip never ran empty.

There was much debate in the Wizarding World over whether or not a copy created with the Doubling Charm held the same value as the original, as the two items were impossible to tell apart at first, being identical to one another. However, over time, the copy tended to rot or tarnish more quickly than the original, making it possible to eventually identify. Because of this, the replicas created through this charm were considered to have no value or worth. However, it didn't matter as the silver bullets would be used long before they could tarnish. Plus stuff stored in the warehouse didn't rot or tarnish so as long as the silver pistol was put away properly and the original bullet replaced one in a while it did have infinite ammo.

As dictated by the Fundamental Laws of Magic, the Doubling Charm does not affect metaphysical or fundamental entities, such as the soul, as when in the canon timeline Hermione Granger used it to create a decoy of Slytherin's Locket, the soul fragment within was not doubled, hence Lord Voldemort's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. So we couldn't supply ourselves with infinite soul gems sadly.

An odd characteristic of the spell, for which a solution was never found, was that only the original caster could stop the multiplication of the object. This meant that the object would continue multiplying indefinitely, or at least until there was no more room. Which meant that if anyone other than me fired the gun they'd only get one shot as instead of making one new bullet the spell would try to make as many as it could and jam the gun.

Ebony was made from ebony from Skyrim, which I could get in limited amounts, as the Ore Vein addon didn't often supply it and the Dremoa Merchant rarely had any ebony either, but it was worth it as metal was basically the petrified blood of the dead creator god Lorkhan, meaning that it was holy and held enchantments really well. Ebony bullets also dusted vampires as I'd discovered while trying to find some metal to make effective bullets to use against vampires I'd captured for testing.

The drain spell had no effect on the vampires as they had life to drain away, but many demons and monsters did and could also be harmed by holy stuff so the pistols were worth making, it wasn't as if it hadn't taken up too much of my time, and I felt certain I'd get the chance to try them out soon. We weren't exactly lacking for monster during this Jump.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

After an evening spent searching for some useful titbit of information about the Anointed One, who they now knew hadn't been dusted, Giles walked with Willow out of the library. The Watcher, who was intending to ensure that the student got home safely, was leaving the library with Willow when they saw Angel, he was coming down the hall towards them, with a worried expression on his pale face.

"We have a problem," Angel began by saying "I was trying to get some information on Darla and the Anointed One, so I grabbed a minion near the Master's lair".

Giles had an idea of how dangerous that must have been, the Master was an Ancient vampire and as such he was very powerful and very deadly.

"Sunnydale will be visited by the Order of Taraka very soon," Angel informed the two Whitehats "The Master wants that Mage friend of yours out of the way, I came here to warn him, but he already went home".

Giles took off his glasses to clean them, a sign that he was worried.

"Who are the Order of Taraka?" Willow asked of the Watcher.

She could sense the worry of the two older men.

"The Order of Taraka is a society of deadly assassins dating back to the time of King Solomon," Giles told the red-headed girl "Their credo is to sow discord and kill the unwary".

"These assassins, why are they after Mr Mason?" Willow wondered, worry clear in her voice. "Buffy's the Slayer, scourge of the underworld, isn't she?"

To Willow her science teacher was just a science teacher, the idea that he was a powerful mage seemed silly to her even if his foster daughter did have powers.

"The Master's also summoned the Three" Angel now reported "They are some of the most lethal vampires around. They're going after Buffy. The Master is taking out anyone who can stop him, and it might have something to do with the Anointed One. He's the Master new advisor".

Clearly, the old demon didn't consider Angel a threat, or he might just be leaving him for Darla.

"Tarakans and The Three," Giles said with a sigh "We're in trouble".

The youngest of the group whimpered a little. She had a bad feeling about all this.

"What are we going to do, Giles?" Willow asked, concern clearly showing.

"I don't know," responded Giles rubbing his glasses again before turning toward Angel "For now I think the best thing we can do is to find a secure location for both Mason and Buffy. Somewhere out of the way they can go until we decide on the best course of action. We'll gather in the Library before class, and then go from there. Can you make it, Angel?"

He'd have to move carefully in order to avoid direct sunlight, but it would be possible.

"I'll be there" he promised.

Willow agreed to contact the Scoobies when she got home, and with that, this small meeting broke up.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Sunnydale.**

"Can you monitor the house for me" I requested of Cortana "I might be out of contact for a while and I'm worried that Jane might sneak out to go on patrol".

I wasn't going to try stopping her as she was a teenager and therefore meant to rebel. I just wanted my AI to keep an eye on her with the probes so I could teleport to her side if she needed me. I shouldn't be so overprotective since she couldn't actually die, but I loved her like a father, and therefore wanted her to be safe.

"No problem" she replied, "I'll let Cameron know that she needs to be ready to slay".

I checked to ensure that the coast was clear. I didn't want anyone knowing I was heading down into the sewers this evening as I wanted to do some solo hunting. Even Cameron didn't know. Not that she needed to worry. I was wearing a set of Power Armour, a modified suit of the stuff used by the Brotherhood of Steel.

Like the Iron Monger armour this suit had been put together with the intention of it matching what was used in the Warhammer 40k Universe. Of course, the people inside this armour would not be Space Marines, but they'd be more than a match for Imperial Guardsmen and other foot-soldiers.

This version of the armour had been made with the best materials I could provide. Alloys and electronic systems that didn't exist anywhere else in this world and many others made up this suit of armour. It could easily handle most melee and projectile attacks.

After looking around I saw the coast was clear. Then quickly I found a manhole cover, however, just before dropping down Cortana spoke to me. The omni-tool containing her I'd left back at CRD because I needed her monitoring things here and she might get cut off. There was something about the tunnels beneath this town that interfered with our senors.

"Stay safe down there," she said, "Remember to come back straight away if your armour gets damaged or if you need more weapons, and good hunting".

My only response was, "Yes, Mum"

Pulling the manhole cover back over the hole, I used my fancy sensors that were built into the to scan the tunnel that I was inside. It went straight over a kilometre in both directions, and there were dozens of side tunnels that would allow a vampire hiding from the sun to move around freely. It could have only have been created this way with demons in mind by the former mayor.

I began walking quietly through the tunnel, making as little noise as possible. The weapon in my hand was a special plasma rifle. I'd taken the plasma weapons from the Fallout world and added some tech from other verses. This resulted in the rifles looking like the plasma weapons used in the video game X: COM Enemy Unknown. Only unlike that weapon, my version had two barrels, the other being a grenade launcher. This rifle needed to be used by someone in power armour due to its weight and size.

A few minutes went by and then I heard my prey talking to each other. Four vampires were approaching at a walking pace. Their conversation revolving around their coming hunt for blood. One was the leader and they spoke about killing innocents. Nothing of tactical or strategic value.

The six undead began to walk past me, I out of phase at this point, so they couldn't hear, see or smell me, and they were heading west towards the ocean if my maps were correct. I could have just shot them, but there would be no sport in that and I had other weapons that needed testing, as such the plasma weapon was soon mag locked to my suit.

Including a Ripper, which was like a small chainsaw, that I'd also made from the best materials and parts I could come up with. Before the undead even knew I was there a vampire head hit the wall and bounced to land at the feet of the lead vampire before dusting. A heartbeat later, before the shock wore off, I spun around with my blade horizontal and two more heads fell off. The new weapon worked just fine. The Force combined with the enhancements of the armour made the weapon easy to use.

More than half of them were already dust on the floor before the leader had time to realise they he was in danger. The last vamp ran for it, and while it was faster than any human could hope to be, she couldn't outrun a bullet, I took out my pistol and opened fire. The laser burned its way through the chest of the fleeing vampire and it turned to dust.

Once the rush of combat had faded I returned my weapons to their proper places and put the rifle back in my hands.

Vampire dust didn't make a good trophy, and the kills had been too easy anyway so even they had left something it hadn't been a fight worth remembering. However vampire ash did have magical properties, and Serana could make use of it so I got a container out of my pouch of holding so that I could fill it with vampire dust.

Before moving on I calmed my breathing with a quick exercise that involved calling gently on the Force, then I sighed. That had been too easy I really needed a bigger challenge.

My next random encounter was ages away, Sunnydale must be more demon free at this point in the timeline, and it was an eight-foot-tall reptilian demon that came into view and paused at the intersection. Dark scales covered most of its body, and larger bony plates were protecting its creature had claws for its hands and feet. Almost a like a raptor dinosaur crossed with a feline as it had cats eyes and a furry tail. Which was a really odd combo.

The demon screamed a challenge that felt full of hate. I shot it once, twice, and thrice with my weapon. It began to topple to its right and back. It then hit the ground with a thud.

"What are you?" I asked as I went in to finish the creature off.

My Watcher training told me nothing about the demon, so I took some scans with my helmet sensors, and then pulled off a scale for Serana.

After that, it was time to move on. There had to be more to kill down here. I'd not even had a chance to try the grenade launcher.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Sunnydale**

Luna Lovegood woke up with her lover's arm wrapped tightly around her. Which was nice, and then she realised that while Gothic was still napping, Hermione was stroking her nipple, toying with it far more gently than the Jumper would. Not that she would complain, and her nipples did look better when they were all pointy.

A slight moan escaped Luna's lips as her eyes came fully into focus, which allowed her to see that Hermione was staring at her rather intensely. Hermione's hands soon moved off Luna's left nipple and stroked her side even as the two girls leaned closer to each other in order to kiss.

"Hey, you two. Are you at it again?" Gothic asked.

The two young witches, they'd been made young again at the start of this Jump, had always been bisexual with each other. It seemed natural to them, it was the way the Jumper had wanted it. Back when they'd both started sleeping with him he'd gotten the two girls to start fooling around while he watched and it had grown from there. Doing so made sure that they got plenty of attention from their mutual lover, and they kept each other satisfied when Gothic was too busy to help them cum.

"Hmm-hmm," Hermione said through the kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss and sat up, letting the covers drop-down enough to expose her own breasts, they were much bigger than Luna's tits, having been increased in size both naturally over time and due to Gothic's actions. He'd not done much with Luna's body as he liked her petite frame. Of course, he'd removed all body hair with the hair removal curse, and used some potions to keep her skin clear, but other than Luna hadn't needed much work. Not that she minded the work which had been done as she'd belong to the Jumper for many years now and wouldn't want it any other way.

"Had enough Luna, or do you want more?" she asked.

They'd fucked until they'd fallen asleep and she still wanted more. Hermione Granger, or Hermione Mason for this Jump, could at times be insatiable, but even for her, this was a bit much. It had to be the result of going back to being 18. Luna could remember being that age once before. It had been a lot of fun.

"I don't know if I can take more, or if Daddy wants more," said Luna.

Miss Lovegood had learned long ago to use her petite and young looking body to her advantage when it came to getting sex. Putting on a slutty version of her Hogwarts uniform helped as well. Besides after her mother had passed away and her father became somewhat detached from reality she'd pretty much been raised by the person she'd known back then as Damien Pendragon.

"He can," Hermione assured her "he always gets hard for us".

Luna considered what they could do. She didn't normally have a voice in these things being the submissive in this three-way, and she found as ever that this was a good thing as she could never make her mind about what to do in bed.

"How about we tie you up" the Jumper suggested.

Luna wriggled a little from both embarrassment and excitement.

"That might be fun" she admitted.

Thanks to some conjured rope, which would vanish after a while meaning no need to clean them up, Luna was tied to the bed and before long Hermione began licking the smaller girl's nipples. She soon worked her way down to Luna's pussy. Alas for the tiny blond girl the bookworm didn't get much time to use her tongue as Gothic did his best to flip Luna around, and soon she had her cute little arse in the air.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

All of a sudden Hermione slapped Luna's back with a ruler she had conjured. Gothic loved to watch two witches punish each other when he wasn't the one spanking them. She'd gotten used to it over the years and knew to act like she was in more pain than she actually was as this made the whole thing more fun.

"Ow!" Luna exclaimed.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

For the next three minutes or so, the passage of time was hard to tell, Hermione slapped Luna's reddening arse cheeks; some times with her hand, some times with the ruler. By the end of it, Luna was breathing hard, and she began to outright pant when the other witch started to finger her. Hermione played with Luna like a pro, knowing exactly how to make her fellow witch cum, and she worked on this while only stopping every once and a while to pay attention to Luna's arse, delivering an occasional slap to it.

When Luna finally orgasmed due to the attention she was getting from her friends and lovers, Hermione kissed her friend's bright red arse cheeks. This was as much attention as the blonde girl got as by this point the wizard had started fucking the darker haired witch, all Luna could do was lie there and wait for them to finish.

Hopefully, they wouldn't take too long they did still have classes to go to and so far Luna was enjoying college.

(Line Break)

**Highschool. Sunnydale. **

"Hey, guys, what's up," I said as Tara, Jane and I wandered into the library, being more socially awkward than the others the two girls went over to a corner by themselves "So there's a meeting?".

Looking around I saw that the vampire with a soul was here. He must have risked getting dusted by coming here as it was a bright and sunny day. I'd even dressed more causal than normal for work because of how warm and sunny it was for this day.

"The Master has hired assassins from a group known as the Order of Taraka to eliminate you," Angel told me "and he's sending the Three after Buffy. I guess its because of all of the difficulty you've caused him"

This must be when Buffy finds out that her love interest is a vampire and not a normal one. Assuming she didn't already know. The drama in her life meant nothing to me. I was far more concerned about having a group of assassins coming after me.

Before long Xander and Angel began to snipe at each other as Giles tried to explain who the Order and the Three were to the group.

"That's enough, both of you, this is serious!" the Watcher yelled, before getting control of himself, "Sorry. It's just not the time for bickering. I need to think"

Soon Giles broached the subject of hiding, as I suspected he would.

"Hiding until we can come up with a way of cancelling the contracts would be best," he said to me "The Order will keep sending assassin after assassin until the job is done, it won't matter how many you kill, they will keep coming".

Well there would be a finite amount of assassins of course, but I'd have to take them all down before they could take me out, and while normal weapons couldn't harm me, if someone blew up my house with me in that would do the job as my body needed to remain intact for the spell of immortality to keep working. I'd have taken them all out. Maybe they had a headquarters I could hit.

"How does one cancel a contract?" I questioned.

Giles could answer this question. No doubt he'd researched the Order last night, but he wasn't the one who spoke.

"You'd have to actually kill the individual putting out the contract, or otherwise force them to cancel the contract" Angel answered "The Order won't retake a cancelled contract and the Master doesn't have enough minions to risk losing more, so I was thinking we could grab Darla, he cares about her and won't let her die".

That might actually work. Although killing the Master might also we wise. I'd not done him in myself because he was supposed to kill Buffy which would lead to two Slayers. Not that Buffy could really die until the end of season 5 because of the way I'd set up this Jump.

"Until then, we need to relocate Buffy and you as well Damien," said Giles, using my first name for a change "Is there anywhere you can go, at least for a few days".

Pendragon castle would be best, and I could come up with some sort of family thing to get time off work. Cameron could cover for me here, and while she was supposed to be my bodyguard I did have other means of looking after myself. Besides I needed someone I could trust who wasn't a teenage girl to keep an eye on the Hellmouth.

"My parents are out of town for the week" Willow contributed "Buffy can stay at mine".

Buffy nodded in agreement.

"But how do we convince my Mom to go along with it?" she asked "The Three might grab her and they already know where I live. I can't watch over her all the time".

To my surprise, it was the group's clown who came up with a solution.

"How about I report spotting the 'fork guy' near your house, and that he seemed to have a friend?" Xander suggested, "He's still on the loose, and he's in the paper so we don't need to tell her about anything supernatural".

Fork guy was still around. Buffy really should have staked him by now.

"Very good thinking, Xander," Giles approved before turning to the redhead, she'd started dying her hair by now "Willow, why don't you make the call to your parents now before class. Buffy, you do the same with your mother".

I had to go talk to my boss, but that could wait until lunchtime I still had a class to teach.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"Cameron will cover for me while I'm gone," I told Principal Flutie "And she'll do it for free".

Since I now had a group of assassins coming after me I needed to go into hiding because while I might be very hard to kill I could be killed, and if any collection of people had a weapon that could end me it would-be assassins who specialised in taking out a wide variety of targets. Plus they could just blow me up, that would be effective.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother," said my employer "I hope you make it time for the funeral".

Since I needed a reason not to be at work while the Scooby Gang did their best to get the Master to call off the Three and the Order of Taraka, so I'd lied to my boss, getting him to think that I had a grandmother who'd just died back in England and that I had to return to the mother country to handle her affairs. Since this would involve flying to the UK, attending the funeral, meeting with a lawyer, and then flying back, this should give me a week off and an excuse to pull Jane out of her schooling. I knew that one of her many Aunties, which was she called my many female companions, would spend time with her to help them deal with their broodiness.

Just as I was about to leave the office I glimpsed a red dot that was making its way across the desk and towards me. Immediately I dived to the side as a high calibre round penetrated the window, shattering it even as got down to the ground and changed into my Asgardian form, which could take a lot more damage than my other bodies. Plus the armour I wore with this body had a kinetic barrier.

A few more shots, one of which killed Principal Flutie, tried to end my life before I jumped out of the broken window to find a lone female figure cautiously approaching the office from the outside. Upon seeing me she raised her pistol ready to keep trying to kill me.

"The Order of Taraka sends its regards, Mr Mason," she said.

The assassin fired her weapon and gaped in shock when the bullet suddenly found itself suspended in mid-air inches from me. I'd stopped it with the Force, and while she fired a few more, emptying the clip, all of the bullets just stopped in the air until I let them hit the ground. There had been no need to do that the bullets couldn't have harmed me. I'd just been showing off.

With a gesture, her pistol was ripped from her grasp by an unseen hand and into mine. It was just a semi-automatic pistol, nothing special so I crushed it with my mind powers.

"You killed the Principal," I said "I liked him. I went to all that trouble to stop him from being eaten by Hyena people and you shoot him while trying to get to me. I'm a little upset".

From a scabbard on her waist the assassin took out a wakizashi, I'd gotten a few perks for fighting with melee weapons over the Jumps, so I knew much about the different kinds of swords, and how to use them. I knew that they were used as a backup or auxiliary sword; it was also used for close-quarters fighting, to behead a defeated opponent and sometimes to commit seppuku, a form of ritual suicide. Somehow I figured she was going to try removing my head. Which could actually kill me.

"Let's see if the quality of Tarakan assassins really lives up to the hype," I said.

The young woman, who was dressed somewhat like a ninja, came in closer for an attack. So far she did seem more skilled than the killers seen in the show. Perhaps they'd sent less skilled killers to deal with Buffy because Spike couldn't afford better. The Master likely had some wealth tucked away in case he needed to hire some help.

"We are relentless," she said.

I sidestepped the attack and with reflexes beyond on that of any human, my hand caught the assassin's wrist before breaking it. She dropped her sword.

"You'll have to do better than that, my dear" I mocked.

I threw her away from me with all my Asgardian strength, yet she landed on her feet some distance away, in such a way that left me wondering if she was a part cat or cat demon. Next, she ran and leapt at me while drawing a dagger, she moved fast but not fast enough.

With my mental powers I sent her sword flying into the air it impaled her before she landed. She dropped to the ground, and when I moved to take her ring, as I sometimes took trophies, I noticed that this young woman was human, a Japanese girl really. Not that this made me feel guilty about killing her, despite her seeming youth she'd murdered Flutie and had tried to do the same to me.

"Great now I have to clean up" I muttered.

Good thing I hand a wand for this sort of thing. Being able to transform things, make them vanish and modify memories was very handy at times like this.

(Line Break)

**The domain of the Oracles.**

Rather randomly an idea had popped into my head I needed information on the assassins so that I could take them out, and while Cortana could hack electronic records to help me locate them, there was a group of beings around here who should already know where they were located. They should also be able to tell me all about the assassins and if the Powers That Be, the closest things to good gods that they had in this reality, were on my side or not.

The Oracles, creatures also known as the Knowing Ones, were servants of The Powers That Be. The Oracles were a pair of higher beings - male and female - whose task was to guide the warriors of good, communicating them the will and actions of the Powers That Be, though they did so in exchange for a tribute.

In the show, Angel first encountered the Oracles after his battle with a Mohra Demon. The regenerative power of the demons' blood cured Angel of his vampirism and turned him human, which likely only worked in Angel's case as his human soul was in his body. With Doyle's help (and his watch as a gift), he consulted the Oracles for advice on the matter. They at first considered him a lower being and showed very little by way of respect. At least until Angel asked them to reverse time so as to prevent his becoming human so he could continue being a champion for the Powers That Be. Giving up what he has wanted so badly in the process.

The Oracles dwelled in an alternate dimension, accessible only through a gateway located under the post office in Los Angeles. The gateway opens beneath a stone arc marked with the words "Gateway for Lost Souls", written in Greek. I'd been able to find this place, and I'd even been able to get in. The opening of the portal involved throwing sacred dust into a small pyre while reciting a supplication. Not much work.

Under normal circumstances, only a warrior of good with a pure heart could enter their reality, even a messenger such as Doyle working for the Powers was not allowed to enter. In one instance, however, the demon warrior Vocah was able to breach it so I figured that the supplication hadn't worked I'd just force my in. Which proved to be unnecessary.

I always knew Jump Chan when I saw her, no matter her appearance, so when I found three golden figures in the temple, I quickly figured out what was going on around here.

"Is this about the vision Morgana had?" I asked.

Long ago I'd reasoned that Jump Chan must get the deities of each reality to agree to me getting involved with their mortals before each Jump started otherwise one of them would have done the smiting thing by now.

"In part," said my benefactor "The Senior Partners and the PTBs agreed to take no direct action against you and your friends, but they can try to get you on their sides. You made peace with the Wolf, Ram and Hart, and that's fine as you can still entertain me, and the Powers can send Morgana the odd visions because it doesn't force you to do anything, but one of the Powers has gone rogue".

The one called Jasmine in the show I guessed.

"If you have questions then pay tribute," said the male golden person.

I handed over the sword I'd taken from the assassin. I had wanted to enchant it and put in the armoury as unlike the sword taken from the frat brothers the assassin's blade was a proper weapon. Still, it was no big deal I'd have the chance to claim more spoils soon I felt certain.

"She will not be able to take action directly unless she takes mortal form," said the female golden person "However she does have lower creatures serving her. We can not interfere in that. This is part of the agreement".

Yes like Skip and the Beast, however, there were more long term concerns.

"Very well" declared Jump Chain "As long as no direct action is taken against the Jumper I will simply watch".

With that, she was gone.

"Actually I came here about the assassins," I said, "I want to know where to find them so I can end the contract on my life".

The golden-skinned people didn't seem to care.

"That will be taken care of soon," the male said "The vampire called the Master will call off his assassins. You have other concerns to attend to. Begone".

There was a bright light and I found myself back at the post office.

"Rude fuckers" I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1 **

**Part 8**

**Graveyard. Sunnydale **

Solo patrolling was not what I would consider a good idea, but I didn't think I'd actually encounter anything around here that could hurt me. Not now that I could become invulnerable and insanely strong just by willing it thanks to my new enchanted items. This time I would remember that I had them on.

"Maybe we should go back ta that Skip feller and tell him we offed her anyway" I heard a voice say "We could take the money before he knew any different".

On the surface of things that conversion didn't sound like any of my business, but Sunnydale was mine, I shouldn't really let people plot murders around here, not when it was my territory. I ruled this town, even if next know one knew it.

"Yeah," another voice said, "That's a good idea, Lyle".

Wanting to know more I sneaked up on the two people who were talking, however, they turned out to be vampires and therefore heard me coming. Also, I discovered that I knew these vampires from the TV show, they had been monsters even before they were sired. They were known simply as the Gorch brothers.

"Skip who?" I asked, thinking the name sounded familiar.

Since the vamps and I would soon be trying to kill each other, and this would result in them being dead in mere moments, I figured that now was the best time to get some further information. Sure I could capture them and torture them for information, but from what I knew about these guys they weren't very bright so they might just tell me what they were up.

"Who the hell wants ta know?" the one called Lyle demanded to know.

It was late at night, and this was the edge of town so I doubted anyone would hear us. Which meant it was safe to use my name out here in the open. Besides I'd be turning to the two vampires into dust soon enough.

"My name is Damien Mason," I told them.

I waited to see if that name got a reaction from the leeches. It didn't but that wasn't surprising as my fame had yet to spread very far, and it wouldn't at this rate because I reminded hidden so much. Sure I ruled this town in some sense, it was just that no many people knew that.

"We's here on business," the other one said, "As in none of yours, partner".

My hope was that if they thought I was simply a normal human being that they would tell me their evil plans as bad guys liked to do that when they felt they were in total control of a situation.

"What kind of business?" I inquired.

To my complete lack of amazement, they told me everything they were up to.

"Offin' the Slayer" the leech called Lyle informed me "There's this big dude what's called Skip, and he's gonna give us a hunnerd dollars to kill the Slayer".

The less stupid looking of the two slapped the other around the head and then told him off for telling me so much.

"Don't worry Tector" assured Lyle "He's not gonna tell anyone, he'll be dead real soon".

I thanked the higher powers for dumb ass villains.

"So you're going to kill the Slayer," I said.

They proved their foolishness again by supplying me with even more information on the matter. Lyle went on to explain that Skip had indeed hired them. If I recalled correctly a demon by the name of Skip worked for the Higher Power known as Jasmine, and that PTB was a rebel with plans of her own. This part of some scheme to get her born here on Earth so that she could rule it.

"When are you going to this Skip, again?" I asked, "You must have arranged a meeting with him so you could pick up your reward".

To vamps looked at each other and I knew then that they hadn't made such arrangements.

"Dang, it Hector" moaned Lyle "Why didn't we think of that?"

I now no longer had any need to keep the Gorch brothers, alive, or undead in this case, so I knocked one of them down while setting the other on fire with a quickly formed fireball.

"Tector!" Lyle cried out angrily, as he got to his knees "You gone killed mah brother!"

The remaining Gorch brother was now on his guard, which meant he wouldn't be so easy to dust. Only Lyle turned and ran. This made things much easier for me as he took a fireball in the back.

"I wonder what else Jasmine has planned?" I asked.

We'd find out soon enough.

(Line Break)

**Vampire Lair. Boston.**

"My lord," the young vampire said while kneeling before his master.

One of the world's oldest vampires, and leader of the Cult of Antemohr, looked down at his servant. He was not pleased to see the other undead creature as he was currently busy.

"What is it?" he growled. "Can't you see I'm eating?".

The young woman who was trapped in Kakistos's cloven hands groaned slightly. She was pale and close to death due to losing so much blood. Sadly for her, the very old vamp always enjoyed keeping his food alive for as long as possible. In this way, he was very much unlike those of his own kind who had survived for such a long time. Older vampires such as the Master had lost any interest they'd once had in playing with their food.

"There's a demon here to see you" the much younger leech explained, "He claims to have information to trade".

Kakistos had ruled the supernatural underworld of Boston, and most of the state, for decades now so it wasn't uncommon for demons who entered the area to seek his permission before taking any action within his kingdom, and if they were wise they brought something to offer something in trade. However, since it wasn't such a rare event the old vampire didn't think it was important enough to distract him from his meal.

"You dare interrupt me for that?" Kakistos roared.

As his demonic rage took over he threw the bleeding woman aside with such force that when she hit the cold stone floor, it was hard enough that the impact killed her due to her weakened state. Then Kakistos surged forward and backhanded the young vampire, sending him sprawling across the large hall.

"Never interrupt me while I am dining" he reminded the lesser vamp "Do so again, and it will be the last thing you ever do".

Over on the other end of the room, the large double doors opened, and Mr Trick, one of the older and more powerful vampires in these parts, strode across the room. He was dressed in a slick dark blue suit, and he grinned confidently as he approached his boss.

"I think you're gonna want to listen to this guy," Mr Trick said.

Kakistos snarled in annoyance.

"You of all my servants should know better than to interrupt my dinner," the ancient blood drinker told his minion "This had better be important".

Mr Trick wasn't at all concerned. He'd always been able to find ways to avoid his boss's wrath.

"You know I wouldn't have barged in here it if it wasn't somethin' you really needed to hear" Trick assured his boss "And this demon isn't some minor player. He's a big fella".

Kakistos now wanted to know who and what this demon was.

"Very well," the old vamp said, "Send him in".

Mr Trick snapped his fingers and two lesser vamps went to fetch the demon who desired an audience. A moment later the creature known as Skip walked into the room, and even though he was surrounded by vampires the demon looked as if he hadn't a trouble in the world.

"Kakistos, yes?" Skip asked "I've heard nothing but good things. Well not really. I've heard nothing but bad things. Worst of the worst, and all that".

The very old leech was not as worried about this creature being in his lair as his minions were all around the armour-plated demon, and he had taken on many foes during his centuries of unlife. They were all gone now, but he was still here.

"Who are you?" Kakistos demanded to know.

He was soon answered.

"Powerful demon Skip," the visitor said, "At your service".

Kakistos had heard of this creature, it was a lackey of the much-hated Powers, and the old vampire was now intrigued as to why an agent of the PTBs would enter his lair.

"Because of my connection to the big guys, I have access to certain information" Skip went on to say "I know something that you really, really need to know".

While all evildoers and the PTBs were at war with each other, it wasn't unheard of for enemies to share information if it concerned both sides, so Kakistos didn't assume this was some sort of trick, although he would remain cautious. Little did he know that Skip was only here at the order of one of the Higher Powers not all of them.

"And do you want something for this information?" the old vamp asked.

Skip shook his head.

"No, no, no, you've got me all wrong," said the massive demon "This information is totally free".

The old vamp knew that nothing was ever really free.

"I find that hard to believe" Kakistos stated.

The PTBs were big-picture thinkers. Most of what they did was too small to be noticed, but it always led to something bigger. Their manipulations were subtle, but powerful and had led to humanity being saved from destruction countless times.

"I guess you don't live to be one of the world's oldest vampire without being smart," said Skip "But I think once you've heard what I have to say, you'll be a little more grateful".

Kakistos was no fool, he would hear this information and then after careful thought, he would decide what he would do with it.

"What is this information?" the ancient blood drinker asked.

Skip stepped forwards before speaking.

"I'm going to tell you who kills you" the demon answered.

Kakistos growled, but he controlled his great rage.

"Continue," the elderly vamp said.

Skip was happy too.

"Do you know about Slayers?" Skip inquired.

Kakistos nodded, in fact, he did know a lot about the most powerful of demon hunters. A few Slayers had tried to kill him, and while none had turned him to dust they had all come close.

"Now what you might not know is that there are a lot of potential Slayers all around the world who might one day be the real thing" Skip told the old vamp "and the Watchers they round these girls up for training".

This was already known by the centuries-old vampire. He'd been around for a very long time and knew it didn't hurt to know as much as you could about your enemies.

"What has this got to do with my death?" Kakistos demanded to hear.

Skip was getting there.

"Sometimes a potential or two slips through the cracks" the demon explained "the Watchers only find them when they get activated. Such a girl will someday be the Slayer, and this girl will kill you".

Kakistos growled again, but now his anger was directed elsewhere.

"Who is this girl?" he desired to know "Tell me and I will kill her before she ever becomes the Slayer".

Skip smiled as he was pleased with how the undead creature was reacting to this news. He didn't know why the Power That Be he served wanted this future Slayer dead, and he didn't much care, he just knew that his employer had a plan and that if he followed it he would be greatly rewarded.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the demon said "I'd kill her myself, but this is your place and tracking down one girl takes time. My bosses have better things for me to do".

The very old vamp listen to all the details that Skip was willing to give, and once the demon was gone the ancient vampire decided that he would not simply throw caution to the wind. He was going to be smart, he'd go after this Faith with everything he had right, but not right now, he'd send a few minions out to deal with her, and if that failed then he'd deal with the matter himself. If it turned out to be some sort of trap then he'd be prepared.

Of course, it was a trap, it just wasn't one for him.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Sunnydale. **

While the Master had called off his hired killers, after the Scooby Gang were able to capture and then trade for Darla, while I remained within this castle, I knew that the peace wouldn't last. The Master would keep gathering his forces and when the time came for him to leave his prison he'd have an army of vampires, and perhaps there would even be some pureblood demons here in town depending on how long the Hellmouth remained open.

Since I knew that it was possible that an army of very scary monsters might appear and start attacking the town, and even the planet, I'd started working on my own forces. My tech girls were working at CRD building better defences and assembling some bots while Hermione, Luna, and I did some complex spell work with would allow us to animate a large number of empty suits of armour.

Doing this was hard work and repetitive as several spells needed to be cast on each suit of armour, and of course, I had to replicate the parts of the suits so that they could be put together. Replicating whole suits didn't work as the spells had to be applied as the suit was put together.

I'd even gotten Serana out of stasis, which required putting someone else into stasis due to the limit of active companions, so that she could make some gargoyles, they would rest on the outside of the castle and come to life should the castle be attacked, buying time for the suits of armour to get organised.

Sure this castle was hidden away by magic, but no form of defence was perfect and I couldn't say for certain that none of the Old Ones couldn't bring down such a defence or simply ignore it, and if the town was overrun by demonic forces the suit of armour army could be marched out of the castle if needs be.

_"Gothic!"_ someone called out.

It took me a moment to realise that the call had been inside my own head, and the only person who able to do what was Morgana. She appeared a moment later with a large envelope in hand. I opened it to find that it was a file on Faith Lehane, a potential Slayer.

"Oh they're giving you a possible Slayer," I said to Morgana "Good for you".

Orders from the Watchers were to locate Faith, inform her about the whole Slayer thing and then start training her. I didn't know why they'd given Morgana this job, but since I had a task set by them already and trainee Watchers in my care I knew why they'd not given it to me.

"I had a vision about her" my wife informed me, "I think she's in danger".

Morgana's visions couldn't be trusted like they used to be, but she would feel compelled to act on them. I would be if I'd seen someone in danger in a vision.

"Okay let's go...".

The Seer stopped me there.

"I was hoping that you'd let me handle this alone," she said, "Jane can help me track her down, and I can bring her here".

For a few moments, I considered this.

"Fine" I agreed "But take Valkyrie and Widow with you. They've been in stasis for the whole Jump so far and you might need some backup".

While Morgana went to find Jane to get help locating Faith I went to put a couple of my science girls into stasis so I could wake up the two fighters. I'd not need them so far for this Jump, but now that had changed.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Boston**

She had just left a sort of friend's house and was heading to a nightclub she liked to hang out in when the freaks had grabbed her. Faith tried to fight back, but the guys were much stronger than her.

While two of the bad men kept a tight hold on her, another of them reached into the pocket of his thin leather jacket and pulled out of a photograph. It was a little out of date, but it was enough to identify her.

"This is her," the deformed look man in the coat said, "Now all we gotta do is kill her, and take the body to Kakistos for the reward".

Faith had no idea who this Kakistos person was, and right now it didn't matter. It was the 'kill her' part that had the teen worried.

"I got dibs on drainin' her" one of the men holding her said.

He was the largest of the three, he was dressed in an old pair of jeans and a faded red flannel shirt. The big bloke reached out and snatched her by the hair. She cried out loudly as the evil dude then pulled her head back in order to expose her neck, but in this neighbourhood, no one would investigate a scream.

"Why do you get to drain her?" the third member of the group asked, "I'm the one who told you about Kakistos's bounty".

Faith kept struggling, but it was no avail. Then the deformed bloke with the leather jacket on turned into dust and behind him there was a woman in some sort of cool looking leather armour. She was holding a flaming sword of all things.

"Let the girl go" someone ordered.

The large one roared and threw Faith against a nearby dumpster. She was slammed against it and fell to the ground. With some effort, she managed to keep her eyes open, and this meant she got to watch as the bizarre-looking guys rushed the warrior woman. Also, she spotted two more women, one who wore a fancy dress, and the other wore a tight bodysuit of all things.

Somehow the fighter chick, who wore armour of leather and some metal that was held together with straps, moved even faster than the freaks. She avoided a punch from the big man, and in the blink of an eye, the tip of the flaming sword was inside the largest freak's chest. Then he too turned into a pile of dust.

The last of the messed up men roared like an animal and with a powerful kick, he knocked the sword of the hand of the warrior woman. Then the smallest of the freaks threw some super-fast punches, but none connected as the chick in armour either easily dodged the blows or blocked them. Then the tide of battle turned as the last abnormal-looking guy was taken out by the red out in the tight outfit.

Faith slowly stood up and held her head as the world spun around her.

"What the fuck?" she swore.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen, and she couldn't keep herself awake for much longer.

(Line Break)

**Motel. Boston.**

While I waited for Faith to wake up I kept watch by the window. I had to remain alert as public accommodation didn't require an invitation for a vampire to enter. Perhaps I should have taken the girl right to my place, but this wasn't my mission and Morgana had only called me from this motel because the situation had become more dangerous than she'd expected.

Faith had needed healing and then things explaining which had resulted in Jump Chain turning up to give the possible Slayer the whole Jump Chain download. Which had knocked Faith out again, and no one wanted to risk moving the possible Slayer right now.

I was more concerned with why Kakistos had gotten involved. He shouldn't even be aware of Faith's existence at this point in the timeline. My conclusion, at least for now, was that Jasmine, the rogue higher power, had somehow arranged for Kakistos to send vamps after Faith as part of her plans. How killing a possible Slayer would allow Jasmine to enter this world I didn't know, but I suspected that killing Faith hadn't really been the point of all this. I figured it had more to do with getting rid of the people that stood in Jasmine's way, such as my girls and I.

Something needed to be done about Jasmine, but what? I couldn't attack her directly, as even if I could reach the Higher Plane she currently lived on I'd be no match for a PTB if they were just as mighty as the Old Ones, not without a better understanding of them and what they could do.

"So who's after her?" Widow asked, "You mentioned his name, but we were in such a rush to get here you didn't have time to fill me in on the details".

"He's called Kakistos," I told the former spy "He's one of the oldest vampires in existence, maybe even as old as the Master".

Faith woke up just in time to hear that part, and after drinking some water she also had questions.

"So this Kakio guy sent some vampires after me?" she asked.

The download must have convinced her that monsters and such were real.

"Kakistos is their boss" I then told her "And for some reason, he wants you dead".

Although he shouldn't yet because Faith was not a Slayer. He shouldn't even know that she existed.

"Vampires" Faith said, "As in Dracula?".

I nodded at her.

"Vampires?" she then asked.

Wisely I decided to keep it simple.

"Yes Vampires are real, and there are people who fight them" Morgana explained, "and you might someday be one of those people".

Faith simply nodded, and to me, it seemed as if she just needed some more time to fully process all of this news. Having Sol here also helped as aside from his soothing song having a magic firebird with you made proving the existence of the supernatural much easier.

"Okay so what now?" she asked.

This was when my danger sense warned me that something bad was about to happen. So I wasn't at all surprised to see the door fly off its hinges.

"I am Kakistos," the powerful vampire said as he strode into the motel room "The worst of the worst"

Faith was a tough cookie, but this all proved to be a little too much, she screamed and hid herself in the bathroom, even as I threw the hoofed vampire out of the hotel with the power of my mind.

"Drive them outside" I shouted.

The vampires around here seemed to be smarter than their counterparts as one of them had the bright idea of throwing stuff into the room via the window in order to create some confusion.

At the same time, I switched to my original body, which was clothed in my Sith Stalker armour, were as my Damien body had been dressed for work, and my Asgardian body would have ended this fight too soon. Sure I was invulnerable and super strong in my Damien body because of the enchantments, but like with the assassin I forgot about that in the heat of the moment.

"Everyone out!" I ordered "Morgana get Faith out of here. Use a portal".

Mr Trick, I knew him on sight due to the sharp way he was dressed, attempted to grab Widow as she, Valkyrie and I left the motel room, but she kicked him aside. That was when I started to fight. My lightsabre was soon free and with incredible speed it cut through Mr Trick's arm, severing it at the wrist. He cried out, and rather smartly tried to make a run for it. Not that he got very far as I threw some fire at him.

Next, a female vampire, who had been hanging back, jumped into the fight, but she was unprepared to face me and I drove my blade into her chest. Normally this would not be fatal to a vampire, but the blade of a lightsaber was not made of metal.

That was when I heard screaming, and saw that a male vampire, who looked as he'd been turned back when punk was at its height, getting wailed on by Black Widow whose stun batons couldn't actually dust the undead, but they could be disabled, and very easily given what body part Widow kept shocking.

I saw another vampire drew a sword out from inside its long coat, and this prompted Valkyrie to draw her own weapon so she could parry the vampire's assault. Her sword was called Dragonfang, it was a fancy sword that I'd made to Valkyrie's specifications before adding a flame enchantment to it.

The vampire's shorter blade forced the creature to get closer, and for a second it looked like he might stab the alien warrior, but it was understood by me that Valkyre was in no danger. She'd taken on far more deadly foes than these walking leeches, she would soon deal with the blood drinker.

"I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu right now" I muttered to myself.

"Die!" a voice then roared.

The very old vampire was now coming right at me, and I realised that this was a great chance to try out some of the local magic I'd been studying.

_Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic. Air like nectar, thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star. Hold mine victim as in tar._

To my amazement, the spell worked and the ancient vampire was soon barely able to move, which gave me the chance to set him on fire. He soon turned to dust, and when the fighting was over I discovered a skeleton had remained behind. Only the Master had ever left bones in the show, so I was surprised by this.

Still, I knew what to do here. I took the skull, thinking of having it bronzed and put in my vault, and then I started grinding the rest of the skeleton into powder. Serana could have these remains for her work on potions. The ashes of a vampire this old had to be good for something.

(Line Break)

**Mason Home. Sunnydale.**

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Faith as she wandered into the kitchen "Is it about me?".

As a matter of fact, we had been doing just that, Morgana and I. Faith's life wasn't really my business since I'd not be chosen as her Watcher, but this was my house so I had some say in matters.

"Its one in the afternoon," I told her "Do you always sleep in this later?".

She'd slept through most of the day, but it hardly mattered as it wasn't like she had anywhere to go, even I didn't have work today. Really I'd just mentioned it so as to change the subject.

"Shit, I was tired," Faith said.

Faith scratched herself in a very un-ladylike manner and then padded barefoot over to the refrigerator. She wasn't wearing much, and while her youthful appearance was somewhat attractive I didn't feel anything sexual. Maybe in a couple of years, once she'd matured I might consider recruiting for the harem, but right now she seemed too immature for my tastes.

"So do you like your room?" I asked.

Cameron had been fine moving down into the basement, she didn't actually need a room, and she could do whatever it was she did to amuse herself while down there.

"Yeah, it's cool," Faith said casually.

"So are you doing anything today?" Morgan then asked.

The girl had no plans.

"Well maybe we could do something," Jane said as she entered the room "We can go shopping. There must be some stuff you need".

Faith hadn't needed much convincing to leave Boston. I didn't think that she'd left much behind.

"Me and you?" she inquired.

By the looks of things, the possible future Slayer was having a harder time accepting that someone wanted to spend time with her socially than she did accepting the existence of vampires.

"After that, we can rent some movies, then we can all hang out and watch videos tonight," my foster daughter said, "Don't worry I can afford it".

If she were going to go shopping, I would be the one who would be paying for it, so it was a good thing that I was now a millionaire. Granted now most of the money was tied with the property and businesses I'd invested in, but I still had hundreds of thousands of dollars I could afford to spoil my girls.,

"Just keep it under a few thousand" I requested "I'm not filling the Cosmic Warehouse with your junk".

We had replicators so really we didn't need to spend anything on stuff like clothes and makeup, but shopping made Jane happy.

"So you wanna go?" 11 asked Faith.

Faith shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess so" she said.

I doubted Faith had ever been shopping with a budget of thousands, and she seemed very confused when I gave her a lot of money. I didn't think any man had done something nice for her without something in return, which given that she was only sixteen was even sadder.

"Go have fun" I insisted "We'll meet back here in a few hours, and then we can all go out for dinner".

Soon they went, and I decided to head to the castle for some fun off my own.

(Line Break)

**Castle. Pendragon**.

"I didn't know you had a throne room," said Brunnhilde.

While the castle remained the same shape it became a fixer upper at the start of every Jump and like in times past not many people stayed in it now so I'd left to the two former Hogwarts students to sort out, and they'd turned one of the larger indoor spaces into a throne room. They'd done such a good job here that from the inside you wouldn't think this place had started off the Jump as a copy of the partly ruined Dawnstar Castle.

"I feel like a king," I told the warrior woman "Ruler of all I survey".

Which was partly true as I ruled the Hellmouth. Perhaps I could do better. Sure I'd set up a couple of good multi-planet governments during Jump Chain because I'd wanted them to last once Jump Chain ended, but I'd never forged a real empire with me at its head.

There had to be worlds out there that could do with a good conquering, that could be forcibly uplifted, and since the kingdom I'd make might fall apart in the future it would have to be a world that would still be better off. Also, it needed to be weak enough to conquer and still be worth visiting.

My thoughts about such things came to an end when Brunnhilde began taking off her armour in front of me. Then the Valkyrie fell to her knees before me, the naked Asgardian reaching out and taking hold of my erection with one hand, while the other presses itself down on the ground for support.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me," she said, before becoming more serious "allow me to please you, my King".

It was nice to have Valkyrie was on her knees before me, licking and lapping my cock that had been very recently ploughing Black Widow in a pleasure coma. There was no denying how good it felt to have Valkyrie's mouth wrapped around my cock. Her fellatio was very good, no doubt she'd had plenty of chances to practice during her long life.

I soon found myself laying a hand atop the warrior woman's head, and I began sliding my fingers through her dark locks. I gripped her head, but not harshly, not wanting to hurt her. It just felt so right, to have my hand atop her head, to be in such total control, even as she handled the actual blowjob to the best of her exquisite abilities.

"Let's fuck" I decided.

We moved off to the nearest bedroom and as soon as the hard-drinking warrior was lying face-down on the bed, her ass up high in the air, and soon I had my cock pounding into her harshly. Her body trembling under the pressure and excitement of being fucked so hard by me.

This was exactly the kind of good time she was more than happy to have with me, sure she liked drinking and fighting, as did I, but she also liked to have her perky ass poised up high as I had my way with her. The tight embrace of Valkyrie's snug, hot cunt felt it had wrapped its way around my thick cock.

I was now pounding her aggressively as my hands held tightly onto her hips and I savoured the feeling of her body. A good, hard fucking was exactly what I needed right now be able to relax after the last couple of days and the Asgardian babe was happy to let me do what I wanted to do.

"Haven't had a good fucking in what feels like forever," Valkyrie said with a groan "Shove it in my ass!".

I did and within moments she had a hand clutching at the bedsheets while the other rubbed at her clit, the motion of her frantic masturbation trying to match the pace that I'd set now that I was fucking her ass, which was not so easy a task given that her Asgardian body could take quite the pounding and I was taking advantage of what by fucking her in a way that made no regard for her pleasure.

At this rate, I would not be stopping until I had gotten off, and I kept the pace, harshly fucking Valkyrie hard and fast while filling her body with pleasure as best I could given how hard it was hard to focus. Then I dumping a hot, thick load of cum deep into her ass as she began shuddering.

Once I could focus I filled her body with intense pleasure.

"Gothic!" she called out.

While I recover my normal rate of breathing I made Brunnhilde go through another orgasm, she was shamelessly humping a pillow at this point. I watched the show until I knew it was time to calm her down.

"No, give me more" she begged.

Wellbeing Asgardian she could handle more than mere humans so I let her have what she wanted, and this sort of screaming was rather fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1 **

**Part 9**

**Streets. LA.**

Thanks to a combination of Jane's ability to find anyone she had a photo of, the magic that allowed to me to view other people's memories, a few cloaked probes, and Sling Rings, it didn't take me long to locate Gunn, who ran a gang of vampire hunters here in the City of Angels, or at least he was starting to.

I'd been watching the patrol their neighbourhood for a while now and I wasn't impressed by what I saw. They had no crosses, and only stakes to fight with. Sure the truck was a nice touch, but they could use stuff like water guns filled with holy water, crossbows and flames throwers.

No what this gang really needed some help. Lucky for them I'd come to this city to give them some aid. I couldn't operate here openly, because of my deal with Wolfram and Hart, but that didn't stop me from supporting those who did try to defend this part of the world from the forces of darkness. I'd just have to be careful about it.

"Stay here and keep an eye out for trouble," I told Serana, who was once more watching my back.

When I dropped down in the street below, intending to make some introductions, I heard sounds of a fight going on around the corner. I silently moved and then peeked around the corner, spotting a pair of kids I'd seen earlier fighting a vampire. Badly as it turned out, it was kicking their arses. These two really shouldn't have separated from the rest of the group. There was safety in numbers.

One of them was tossed onto a dumpster while the second kid rushed the bloodsucker from behind only to be backhanded hard enough to knock him off his feet. Soon the vampire began to slowly make its way towards the kid who hit the dumpster. I decided to step in at this point.

Flicking my wrist at the demon that was wearing the form of a dead man the fireball I'd just created very quickly made its way across the distance between myself and the dead person, turning it into dust in an instance. When you had my kind of power the blood drinkers didn't equal much of a threat.

I then watched the two kids slowly get back onto their feet, and they were wisely keeping their distance. They didn't know me and they'd just seen me do something that shouldn't be possible.

"What are you? some kind of monster?" one of them asked.

As he spoke he pulled a new stake from his pocket. At least these guys had the sense to carry back up weapons.

"A wizard, among other things" I answered "and you guys hunt vampires. Not very well, but I have to admire your spirit".

They didn't relax their guard. Which again was wise. I must look very odd to them what with dragonhide duster and the sunglasses I was wearing at night, they were actually serving as night vision goggles of sorts.

"What are your names?" I asked.

The lead kid frowned, but he did answer me right away.

"I'm Gunn, this is Derek," he told me after seeming to think it over.

Yes, he looked like the actor who played the character on the show, only he had hair, a lot of it actually must be an afro style of some kind, and he had to be about fifteen.

"So why are you out here fighting vampires?" I asked.

"We need to protect our turf," Gunn said, "This is our neighbourhood no bloodsucker gonna be moving in here".

I had to smile upon hearing this. At least they had courage.

"Well you're fighting them wrong," I said, "I can help with that".

"Got any tips?" Gunn asked while putting his stake back in his pocket.

I leaned against the wall and wondered how to answer that question without being too insulting.

"Get some crosses and holy water" I advised, "Vamps find it hard to hurt people when they get hit in the face with a water pistol full of holy water".

Gunn slowly nodded

"We got crosses." and pulled his own necklace out.

Well, that was a start.

"Carve them into your weapons. It won't kill them unless it's wood through the heart or decapitation, but they won't be able to use them against you. Also when it comes to close combat, try to avoid it when possible. Get yourself some crossbows. And no, silver bullets won't work, but fire will just be careful if you make yourself some flame throwers"

Gunn listened to me. Hopefully, he'd take my advice to heart, and if he did his sister might live longer, as would some of his friends.

"When it comes to monsters decapitation works on 99% of the things out there," I said while taking out a small bag from the inside of long black coat "Here's some cash to help fund your operation and you'll find contact details inside".

Maybe this would keep a few more of them alive. If nothing else their short lives would be more pleasant if they had some funding.

"If you need weapons, more money or anything like that then call and let me know" I instructed, "I can have supplies dropped off".

With that, I started walking away intending to teleport back up to the roof that Serana was watching from.

"Why you helping?" asked Gunn's friend.

I turned to face them.

"You're not the only ones who fight vampires," I said, "Some of us have a vested interest in keeping humans at the top of the food chain".

With that, I walked away while wondering if Gunn's pride would ever allow him to call me. At least he hadn't refused the money. As for why I'd come here, it wasn't totally because I wanted to help. Gunn was part of Jasmine's plans so it would be a good idea for me to keep tabs on him.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

By now I'd started adding some demons to my captives. Not all of them were bad guys so I would have to erase some memories before setting them free. The hostile types would also be beamed away, only their atoms would not be recombined.

In this most simple of terms demon, also called a Hostile Sub-Terrestrial, was a type of supernatural life form native to various Hell dimensions, including this Earth as it was a Hell dimension as well, having been ruled by demons before mankind took over.

Demons were generally considered to be evil due to their lack of souls and their destructive tendencies. The term was widely used to describe any creature that was not a human, deity, robot, unmodified human, or standard terrestrial animal. Though individual powers varied between different demon species, most, if not all, demon species possessed greater strength, endurance, than normal humans.

The impure spawn of the Old Ones, the demons who walked this world had been tainted with the blood of mortal animals, came in a variety of shapes and forms with hundreds of known species of demons each with their own diverse traits.

Most demons were commonly bipedal or humanoid, very likely due to generations of interbreeding with humans; along with reptilian, mammalian, and even insectoid. Some had features such as claws, rough skin, horns and sharp teeth. Most demons (obviously barring the Old Ones) were sized roughly similar to or slightly larger than humans, though could be tiny like Gachnar a fear demon who was like an inch tall

The Old Ones is the term used to refer to the extremely powerful pure-breed demons that once dominated earth before humankind appeared. What is known about the Old Ones is that they were not the first beings to inhabit this dimension. The Old Ones were preceded by the beings that would form into two groups, the Old Ones and The Powers That Be. The rise of the Old Ones led the Powers to leave this world, while the Old Ones became rulers of vast territories, commanded enormous armies that worshipped them as gods and constantly made war against each other.

In time the mortal animals arose, and then mankind. Modern demon races, such as vampires, appeared due to various types of hybridization between the Old Ones and men or other species. I'd know this already and my scans of demonic DNA, those that had DNA, confirmed they did have genes in common with mortal animals such as humans.

It was unknown exactly how the Old Ones lost their rule over the Earth. Some were either killed in their own wars (such as Illyria) or driven away to other dimensions, and the First Slayer was involved in driving the last of them out. Those who were killed were placed in sarcophagi which were hidden at the Deeper Well, a true hole in the world running between the Cotswolds and Australia, where the remains of the Old Ones were supposed to be kept in order to prevent their resurrection, as not only their corpses but also their essences were trapped.

The legacy of the Old Ones remained not only in the form of the hundreds of demon species that exist today but also in the form of cults which worship them and await their return to bring about the destruction of mankind. Although if we'd somehow beaten them once humans should be able to do so again and more easily given the weapons we had at our commands.

Perhaps the Powers That Be had been more involved back then, or there may have been other forces at work. I simply didn't know, and it would be best to keep the Old One out of this reality, at least while I was here. I didn't know if my magics or my tech would any good against Pure Demons. Sure the Scooby Gang had been able to blow up the mayor, but his transformation may not have been completed, and the school had been destroyed in that battle. Plus there could be many Old Ones on the other side of the Hell-Mouth.

As for the Hellmouth, it would more than a mere weakness in the barrier between dimensions. Distortions of the laws of physics were made possible by the Hellmouth's influence, such as Billy Palmer's nightmares intruding into reality and it drew monsters to it, notable monsters such as the Master.

The Hellmouth was responsible for the many churches located in Sunnydale as it made people "pray harder". In the show, Spike brought a severely weak and injured Drusilla to the Sunnydale Hellmouth in hopes that its energy would restore her to full strength though it didn't work.

It was also credited for the hysteria that gripped Sunnydale following the First's uprising, causing most of the population to flee and the Sunnydale police to resort to vigilante actions. A Hellmouth can even become so strong that vampires could enter a human residence without an invitation, and werewolves could become more violent than usual.

"Gothic I have something I want to request of you," said Seven of Nine.

The former Borg drone told me of something she wanted to do. Since I very much like the idea I decided that we would do it here and now.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

Tonight should prove rather fun. It wasn't often that one of my girls requested that we do something kinky like this so I intended to enjoy this. Soon enough a voice came over the intercom.

"Sir, Miss Hansen is here to go over those reports you wanted," said Tali.

Her giggles let me know that she knew what all this was about.

"Send her in" I ordered.

When the door opened I saw a familiar blonde woman, only Seven looked different than she normally did as she was wearing a stylish yet practical business suit. She was carrying a stack of datapads in her arms, given Seven's effectiveness when it came to working I didn't doubt that those pads contained real reports on her work here at CRD. Not only was she tinkering with some of the tech we'd acquired over the years, trying to understand it better and to find new ways to use it. Given the sheer amount of technology we'd acquired over the years, this was something she could spend centuries doing.

"Good evening Miss Hansen," I said.

I was trying to sound all business as she strode into the room right up to my desk and placed the pads down on the desk that actually wasn't mine. I was only playing the role of manager of business this evening in order to make Seven fantasy come true. How she'd come up with this little game I didn't know and this wasn't the time to question it.

"Here are the reports, sir," she said, "Is there anything else I can assist you with".

I got up and grabbed her wrists placing them behind her back. Annika, she wasn't Seven of Nine right now, leaned further back against the desk, knowing that holding her assigned position was a part of the game. I had empathetic powers so I could sense that she was having fun.

"These figures are simply not acceptable," I told the woman "I'm going to have to punish you so that your standard of work doesn't slip again".

With my free hand, I unbuttoned her blouse revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, and although the office was quite warm, her almost missile-like nipples stood out erect due to her excitement.

"Stand up Miss Hansen" I ordered the now topless woman.

Out of the draw, I took out a pair of nipple clamps, that I'd replicated for this session, and when I put them on her there was momentary grimace on the woman's face was instantly replaced by a shudder and look of delight. This fantasy of hers was very intense.

Once the clamps were in place I ordered her to jump up and down in front of me. She complied and the bells attached to the clamps I made her stop. I loved having so much power over my girls, and I loved them for giving it to me.

"Miss Hansen, remove your clothing" I commanded

At this she remembered that she still wore a knee-length skirt, no underwear of course, and she proceeded to remove her skirt and shoes, laying them on a chair. Now she stood in front of me while wearing only metal clamps and a smile on her face.

I played with the clamps for a while getting the former drone to make all sorts of interesting noise, then when I got bored of that I removed the clamps from Annika's breasts so that she was totally nude.

"Over the chair. Miss Hansen" I ordered, still keeping up a tone of all business.

While bravely ignoring the damage I'd done to her breasts, which I would heal later, she obeyed, bending over the back of the chair, presenting her extraordinary ass to me. After admiring the view for a while, the sight never got old for me, I removed a large wooden object form desk and, then returned to the bent over cyborg. I even got her to kiss the very large wooden paddle, she did so tenderly, and only after that did I start to punish her.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Yes!" she called out.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

I performed what could only be called an assault on her ass, smacking her on her right butt cheek, then left, then both at once, then in a random pattern. I struck the middle of each of her ass globes, the sides by her hips, the centre. I made sure that no square centimetre of her perfect ass was spared the paddle. It would all be bruised before long.

Through it all, she stared straight ahead and after several more minutes of constant spanking, she still hadn't done more than shout Yes a few more times.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Do you feel that you've learned your lesson, Miss Hanson?" I asked.

Like me, Seven's taste in things sexual were becoming more extreme over time. Which made sense as our personalities were changing as we did more Jumps. People were greatly shaped by experiences and we had freaky experiences.

"No sir" she admitted, "Perhaps you should choose a more suitable instrument for my correction".

That seemed like a good idea so I returned the paddle to the cupboard. After several moments of looking at toys, I'd put together for the session I selected a riding crop. Once selected I went back over to Seven, raised the crop, and with a deafening crack brought it down into Annika's ass. She yelled in pain and almost stood up, but she remained bent over the chair.

"Do you think this is the tool you need for your correction?" I asked.

CRACK! Aaah! CRACK! Sir-aaah! CRACK! Aaaaaahhh!

She made even louder noises now as I brought the riding crop down again, and again, watching as marks made her ass even redder. Despite the pain, she was in the submissive blonde never broke her position or asked for the session to stop. I planned to heal her soon and fill her body with pleased as I fucked her, but not just yet, I wanted her to scream a bit more.

(Line Break)

**Historical Museum. Sunnydale.**

The vampire Absalom in another timeline would have led the plan to resurrect the Master on behalf of the Anointed One, he organised and commanded several other vampires of their Order to acquire everything they needed for the ritual that would bring the Master back to life or unlife at least.

Eventually, their plan was discovered by the Scooby Gang and Buffy Summers, who launched an attack to stop the ritual. He confronted the Slayer with a sledgehammer during the Master's resurrection ceremony, but she burned him with a torch and used the sledgehammer to crush the Master's bones to dust.

In this timeline, he was busy boosting up the diminutive Anointed One as the undead boy wedged a purple gem into a slot on the forehead of the large stone dragon, which had only recently arrived in Sunnydale the previous day, and none of the foolish mortals understood what it surely was.

After the child vampire spoke an incantation both the gemstone and the dragon's eyes emitted violet light. Cracks appear on the statue, spreading until stone blew apart revealing the purple scales beneath. The surrounding group of lesser vampires watched the ritual from a respectable distance.

"Go forth Morgala the Great Worm, thy Master, commands it!" Absalom ordered the revived beast. "Find the Slayer oh Morgala. Bring her beaten and broken form to the Master".

The Anointed One quickly waved a photograph of Buffy Summers in front of Morgala whose eyes flashed brighter. With a terrible shriek, Morgala then ascended into the heavens on his outstretched wings smashing threw the overhead skylight raining glass down upon the inhuman throng below. The horde of vampires watched with approval as their Master's long lost pet flew off into the night.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale**

"G-man when can I join Buffy & Co in the field," Xander Harris asked.

As he spoke he looked down at the task before him on the table.

"When I'm satisfied that your training is paying off," Giles said holding up a stopwatch "Everyone else has been taking the training seriously, but you haven't and you're falling behind. Now granted Willow hasn't been able to help much in the field, but she's better suited to research while Jane has her powers and Tara knows a few spells. If you want to patrol with then and Buffy you need to pull your weight".

He should have started doing this sooner, but for some reason, the idea of training Buffy's friends hadn't accorded to him. He spent too much time with his nose in books and his mind worrying about his Slayer, it wasn't until Mason the mage who was also the science teacher here at the school, had talked to him on the matter that Giles had realised how much more useful Buffy's friends could be with some training.

"Now load the crossbow as quick as you can" he instructed "We need to cut down on your time. You need to be able to load it and fire in the field in as little time as possible".

Within seconds the teen had completed the task, and he was getting better.

"Anything else G?" Xander asked.

Indeed there was more to go over.

"Now fire at the target" he ordered.

Xander was a decent shot, but he would need more practice. Giles made him keep practising until he could load the crossbow and fire it nearly as well as a Slayer. The young man had some skill at this sort of thing.

"So can I join the others on regular patrol duty?" he asked.

The Watcher still worried that the reckless boy would get himself killed, but thinking on it Rupert realised that he'd likely end up going on patrol anyway with or without permission. At least with permission, the Watcher could keep an eye on the young man.

"How about tomorrow night?" Giles said wearily.

At this point, he'd decided there was little reason to delay any further.

"But you will need regular training with the crossbow and the stake before we move on to weapons like the axe," said the Watcher.

Mr Harris was very pleased to hear this.

"Really, thanks Giles you won't regret this." Xander sad.

"I better not" the older replied

The younger man was already going out of the library doors.

(Line Break)

**Streets. Sunnydale.**

Over in another part of town, some distance from the library, Buffy, Angel, and Willow were fighting for their lives against a large group of vampires. It was one of the biggest swarms Buffy had faced since moving to the town. Buffy shuddered thinking how much more difficult her life would be without her new boyfriend and friends fighting by her side.

Of course, it would have been helpful if she also had Jane and Tara with her, but that stupid mage guy kept insisting that they be home before dark. Not that Buffy should take this personally as he most likely just wanted to keep them safe, but right now Jane's powers and Tara's spells would be really useful.

"Buffy incoming!" Angel shouted while shoving another vampire towards her.

The Slayer raised her stake dusting the target. Beside Buffy Willow gingerly staked a vamp. By now all but a few vampires had either been killed or they retreated. The Master was having real trouble finding some decent minions.

"Do your fools worse it means nothing, our Master's pet the great Morgala now comes to destroy you Slayer!" a male vampire declared.

He was now pointing overhead and the three heroes did a double-take. Swooping out of the night sky was a purple dragon about the size of a car, maybe a little bigger. It was hardly the size of a true dragon, but still, it was an impressive sight.

"I-I take it-it that's Morgala." Willow stammered in awe.

"Yeah" Angel mumbled.

Morgala zeroed in on Buffy laying down a swath of violet flames. The three heroes jumped out of the way. Morgala swept high into the air making another pass the dragon spewed forth more fire. The parking lot where the battle with the vampires had been taking place now resembled a war zone, cars were ablaze everywhere.

"Any ideas about how we deal with a fucking dragon?" Buffy asked her companions as they huddled together behind an overturned van "Where's Dennis Quaid when you need him?".

Before anyone could answer Morgala let loose twin purple lightning bolts from his eyes. The lightning blew the van apart. The three heroes scrambled away in opposite directions. Morgala, ignoring Angel & Willow, once more he zeroed in on Buffy. Diving under an upright car Buffy took a short breather. A moment later Morgala overturned the vehicle with several beats of his mighty wings.

"Do you never give up?" Buffy moaned while searching for a new hiding place.

What she didn't realise was that up above a mighty storm was brewing. Not far from here, a figure on a rooftop was gathering his power and before the demonic firebreather could finish off the Slayer it was struck by a series of lightning bolts, one of which hit the dragon in the head, destroying the crystal that had animated it, and turning the creature back into stone. Which was bad for the monster as at that point it had been flying upwards to attack the mage directing the storm. When the statue hit the ground it shattered.

That wasn't the end of it as the Slayer got up off the ground she saw bolts of electricity come down from the sudden storm and blast the vampires, igniting them all.

"Well so much for the Master's pet dragon", Buffy said dusting off her hands.

Looking up she saw her science teacher, who was really a powerful mage and smiled. So maybe he wasn't so bad after all she decided.

(Line Break)

**Sunken Church. Sunnydale.**

"Tell me, Darla, why should I not kill you?" The Master asked his now-former favourite, playfully running his clawed index figure around her eyes "You have failed me yet again".

The ancient vampire was not pleased. He'd spent nearly all of his forces on what should have been an overwhelming attack on the Slayer, as he tried before, yet again Darla was the only one to return when she should have led the charge and not dared to come back with news of the Slayer's death. Sure he needed the Slayer's blood to escape his prison, but there were other ways, and they'd be much easier to see through if the Slayer was out of the way. He'd worry about the Mage later.

"Because I will make amends my Master" Darla promised.

By this point she was trembling in fear, knowing that her non-life could soon come to an end. Her Sire would be able to kill her with ease if he so wished.

"How can you possibly atone?" asked the Master "Because of your failure I remain trapped here. Furthermore, I have lost a powerful tool in the form of Morgala, a powerful tool that has now been lost to me. Tell me how will you compensate me, Darla?"

The Master slowly placed the point of his claw against Darla's right eye.

"By doing what others have proven incapable of" the weaker vampire said to the older I will deliver the Slayer to you, so that you may feed upon her".

The Master was interested in hearing more so he didn't pluck out Darla's eye, at least not yet.

"Intriguing, how shall you accomplish this seemingly impossible task?" he asked.

Darla spoke fast.

"Through Angel, the Slayer is in love with him. She values his opinion. I will convince Angel I have reformed, that I want to be free of you, and then have him convince the Slayer & her friends. Once she lowers her guard I'll bring her before you, my Master"

The old vamp considered what to do and then decided that he would allow Darla to try out her plan. He could always kill her for her failures later.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

Giles called me to the library in the evening, and I wasn't surprised to see the whole gang here, but someone's presence here did come as a bit of shock. It was Darla**, **a vampire who had been sired in the early 17th century by The Master. She was also the former lover and sire of the infamous Angel/Angelus, and the mother of Connor, which was a very long story.

"She claims to have come here seeking asylum from the Master" Giles said to me.

It was clear from the hostile looks she was getting that only Angel was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but he had a soft spot for her. Buffy seemed ready to scream, and I didn't blame her as having your love interests ex-girlfriend around was bad enough when they weren't evil demonic undead creatures.

"And why did you call me?" I asked.

Giles showed me a book.

"I found a truth spell" the Watcher let me know "I was hoping that you perform it".

There would be no need for that. I had something that would cut through all the drama. I reached into my pouch of holding and took out a small bottle.

"This is Veritaserum," I said to Giles "It's one of the most powerful Truth Serums I've come across".

Sure it didn't look like much since it looked like a colourless, water-like fluid.

"Three drops is enough to force the drinker to reveal their deepest secrets" I then added.

Of course, Darla heard this, she had vampire hearing, and she raced out of the room, but she didn't get very far as I tripped her with my powers, and before anyone could react I set her on fire.

"Well is there anything else you guys need help with?" I asked.

Since no one spoke, as they were rather shocked, I decided to go home. It was getting late, and the world would end soon so I should get some rest.

(Line Break)

**Sunken Church. Sunnydale.**

The Master screamed in his lair as he wielded a tall candelabra and smashed it in anger. He flailed out with his arms and knocked other things over. Finally, his anger used up, he sunk down to the ground in grief. As the Master mourned Collin came over to him.

"Forget her," he said.

The Master looked up, his anger restored for a few moments.

"How dare you? She was my favourite" declared the very old vampire "For four hundred years..."

Collin interrupted.

"She was weak. You don't need her. I'll bring you the Slayer" the small undead creature promised.

"But to lose her" The Master replied despondently.

"They're all against you. But soon you shall rise" said Collin as he put a hand on The Master's shoulder "We'll kill them all".

The Master smiled at him as he got up. Collin took his hand and lead him away from the mess. Those lose of Darla didn't matter in the long run, he would lead the Slayer to the Master who would feed upon here and then the Master would bring about the end of the world. As it had been written. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

(Line Break)

**Cosmic Warehouse. **

"This didn't take long to find" I commented.

It was amazing what you could find when you had sophisticated scanning equipment and access to the mayor's office, which including all the plans for future building projects. Also, it helped to have some advanced tech that allowed for the quick movement of big stone blocks.

"So there's demon inside there?" Black Widow asked me while placing a hand on the stone block.

When inside the Cosmic Warehouse it didn't if she was out of stasis or not, although she'd have to go back into a pod before I left this place.

"Yes," I said to the former spy "Acathla was a demon that was once sent to Earth to bring about the end of the world, but before Acathla could open its mouth, it was killed by a virtuous knight who stabbed it with a sword through the heart. This transformed Acathla into a dormant stone-like state. Sometime after, Acathla was entombed and hidden where no demon nor man would look. Here at the Mouth of Hell".

Of course, if anyone ever did come looking they'd not find the creature, and I would never allow Angel in the Cosmic Warehouse soul or not. Not that it would matter as the demon would soon be moved inside the Vault which no one but Cameron and could enter.

According to the benevolent demon, Whistler, it was the destiny of ensouled vampire Angel to stop Acathla from opening the gate to his hell dimension. However, in 1997, the tomb of Acathla was discovered by archaeologists from the Sunnydale Museum of Natural History, and by that time Angel had lost his soul and reverted to his evil alter-ego, Angelus who took Acathla from the museum placed it in the Crawford Street Mansion and set about to awakening it.

It was later revealed that Angel's blood was the key to awakening the demon and opening the door that would suck the world into Acathla's hell. In its dormant state, it could be awakened to resume its original purpose. Acathla could send out whispers to certain beings. Drusilla, a vampire and a seer, claimed to be able to hear the demon's thoughts even with the considerable distance.

At the end of Season 2, the Slayer, Buffy Summers ran Angel through with a sword after he awakened Acathla and Angel was sent into hell. Acathla once again reverted to its dormant state. However, Angel was released from Acathla's world several months later under mysterious circumstances. While it was not made completely clear how he returned, the First Evil claimed responsibility and Rupert Giles told Buffy it did have the power. However, Angel's time in Acathla's dimension, where time passes faster, made him completely feral, something he recovered from when Buffy was in trouble.

The dormant Acathla was eventually removed from Angel's mansion, sometime before his return. presumably, Giles hid him somewhere as he seemed to know where Acathla was. Giles later claimed to need to perform a binding spell to keep Acathla dormant, but this was areally an attempt to get Buffy to open up about what happened to Angel and was unnecessary.

After I explained all of that to Natasha, who'd worked with me to recover Acathla, she gave me a concerned look.

"So this is basically a world-ending weapon," she said.

You could look at Acathla that way as it was a demon that once sent to bring about the end of the world.

"Yes," I said, "Hence why it needs to be locked away".

I'd considered placing the stone coffin thing that Acathla rested within in the armoury, but that was more easily accessed even if it did have Destroyers defending it. Plus I really didn't know who could wake the demon up. I didn't want an ally or me pulling out the word and getting my warehouse sucked into a Hell world. Assuming that work here.

"But you could destroy a world with it," Widow said, sounding worried.

I wasn't concerned.

"Acathla can only be awoken by Angel or Angelus" I explained "At least as far as I know, and I can already blow up whole planets with overloaded ZPMs, or I might even be able to build a bomb that powerful, but since I don't want worlds to be destroyed I think its best to keep these things locked up".

With my mental powers, I lifted the big block of stone and began moving it into the vault.

(Line Break)

**Realm of the Oracles.**

"Why have you come before us?" asked the male golden figure.

He didn't like me, I didn't think he liked anyone, the higher power looked at me with something like contempt. Which I felt was foolish given that I should be able to kill him. A demon guy managed to kill both of the Oracles with a scythe so I knew it to be possible.

"I have this," I said while holding up a head.

This was the head of the Keeper of the Name a demon belonging to the species that severed Jasmine in some other dimension. He'd dwelled at the Blessed Devourer's Temple and was guarded by the Guardian of the Word, or at least the creature had been until I'd gone to that reality to cut his head off.

Only with his last breath would he utter the Blessed Devourer's true name, of which only he knew. To prevent him from saying Jasmine's name, his lips were sewn shut, should I cut open the demon's mouth the name of the renegade PTB would be spoken. Her true name and anyone hearing it could not be controlled by her. I hoped that this would work even if Jasmine wasn't around and if the right people heard her true name she'd never be able to control them.

"What of it?" asked the female golden person "It means nothing to us".

"I know that," I said "I just want you to pass on a message to the Power whose name this creature holds. Tell her that she leaves me alone or I make sure as many people as possible hear her true name, and that will royally screw up her plans for the world".

Neither of the Oracles said anything.

"Tell her that I'm keeping this head. When I leave this part of the multiverse the head goes with me and she can do whatever she wants once I'm gone" I was now saying "A few more years won't matter to her".

The two golden people listened to something only they could hear.

"It is agreed," said the female Oracle "You will safeguard the word and the Power whose name you hold will not interfere with you".

There was a flash of light and once more I found myself kicked out of the temple.

"Well, that went well" I muttered.

Time to go store this head in the Vault.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 1**

**Part 10**

**High School. Sunnydale.**

I let out a small sigh in exasperation as I listened to Cordelia Chase sing 'The Greatest Love of All' totally off-key, not that it could be called singing.

_"Learning to love yourself is the greatest love of all"_ the girl 'sang' _"I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed, at least"_

Even Cameron, who was assisting me in running the school's talent show, seemed to be uncomfortable, which was an achievement given that she was a Terminator.

"Thank you, Cordelia!" I shouted at the stage "Next!".

There was no way I'd be letting an audience suffer her noise making. If I had to manage this so-called show I would be doing it right.

"But I didn't do the part with the sparklers!" she said pouts.

I didn't even have words for that. The mere image of it my mind was making my head hurt.

"Uh, Next! Please!" I yelled.

How Miss Chase could be delusional enough to think she could ever become an actress given her total lack of any talent on the stage was a mystery to me.

"Urgh," Cordelia said.

She then placed the mic on the stand before walking off stage. After that, a girl with a large musical instrument walked onto the stage and began her solo.

Buffy, Willow, Tara, Jane and Xander, the school's official misfits, walk down the centre aisle

"If it isn't the great producer!" she mocked.

You'd think given that I'd saved her from a scary dragon last week that she'd show me more respect. Alas, that was wishful thinking.

"Had to see this to believe it" Xander said.

"The school talent show. However, did you finagle such a primo assignment?" Buffy asked.

At least Tara and Jane had some respect for me. They just smirked and resisted the urge to comment.

"Our new Principal" I answered, "he doesn't like me for some reason".

Sure I could have just mind tricked my way out of this, but I'd remembered that the talent show had a demon in it and a puppet which was actually a person. So far the scans, subtly taken by Cameron, hadn't shown any non-humans on stage, but the Hellmouth might interfere with that, so I wanted to wait and see if a puppet turned up. If one didn't then I could just focus on getting the talent show over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Okay. I think maybe we better leave our science teacher to this business they call a show." Buffy says as the group made to leave, only to be blocked by some "Principal Snyder!"

He did not look happy.

"I happen to know that all five of you left campus yesterday," he said.

Soon I'd have new people to perform acts during the talent show. This would be good for me as I didn't have enough acts.

"Yeah, but we were fighting a..." Buffy started to say.

She was able to finish that sentence, which was for the best.

"Fighting?" asked the new Principal.

It was a shame that I'd not been able to save Flutie, but by the time I'd finished with the assassin his soul had moved on, very quickly, in fact, he must have been fated to die, sometimes that seemed to be the case.

"Not fighting" Buffy lied.

"No, we, uh, left to avoid fighting," Xander added.

The man in charge of the school was not buying it.

"Real anti-social types. You need to integrate into this school, people" Snyder said as he crossed his arms. "I think I just found three eager new participants for the talent show."

I didn't need the Force to sense their sudden despair.

"What?" Willow asked.

"No!" Xander pleaded.

"Please?" Jane said with her most adorable pout.

Snyder was immune to that look, unlike me, as he was a heartless monster were I was just a bastard at times.

"I've been watching you. Always getting into one scrape or another" the short man lectured.

"Well, we're really, really sorry, but about the talent show, please, you can't make us" Buffy pleaded.

Apparently, he could.

"My predecessor, Mr Flutie, may have gone in for all that touchy-feely relating nonsense, but he was shot," said Snyder "You're in my world now. And Sunnydale High has touched and felt for the last time".

With that, he moved past them.

"Can I just mention that detention is a time-honoured form of punishment?" Xander called out.

I couldn't help smirking.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

We all watched as Willow, Buffy, and Xander performed their act. Jane and Tara were going to sing in a bit, which I was looking forward to. Also, no student had died and no puppet had appeared. I'd even healed a sick kid, I didn't know what his doctors would say on the matter, hopefully, they put it all down a miracle.

Willow stood stiffly in front of the audience, her face even paler than normal from fear, and I enjoyed her suffering. I shouldn't as that was a bad guy thing to do, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, ruler of my country, Oedipus, you see our company around the Altar, and I, the priest of Zeus!" Buffy yelled.

I didn't know this play, and after this performance, I doubted that I ever would, only I was fairly certain that Oedipus had something to do with wanting to sleep with your mother, and that made me worry about Xander Harris, he did have strange taste in women.

"Ha, ha! They prophesize that I should kill my father. But he is dead." Xander said while feigning a grab at make-believe dirt. "And hidden deep in the soil. But surely I must fear my mother's bed".

So I'd been right about sleeping with the mother thing.

Buffy walked around Willow and Xander looking to be in a state of total boredom.

"Oh, Oedipus, Oedipus, unhappy Oedipus," she said while briefly placing a hand on Xander's head like they were playing that duck, duck, goose game, "That is all I can call you".

After that, she walks back over to her spot.

"And all that I ever shall call you" she finished by saying.

With that, she turned away from the audience.

Xander stood up.

"Darkness! And horror of darkness. Unfolding, restless, visitant, sped by an ill wind in haste" he said next.

Willow was frozen in fright by this point she might as well be a statue.

"Madness, and…madness a-and stabbing pain, and, a-and, uh…oh…oh…memory of, uh, i-ill deeds I have done"

Buffy nudged Willow for her cue. The redhead just ran from the stage leaving Xander and Buffy standing together to fill the gap left between them. The curtain closed and the audience let go a collective sigh of relief. Hopefully, Tara and Jane's signing would be better.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

I looked over the data Samantha Carter as she waited for me to comment on her work. She'd presented a proposal to me just moments ago about expanding this place so that we could work on more protects and hold the captured demons here even more securely. Given that Adam, the cyborg demon thing, did to the demons captured by that government project in Season 4 it seemed wise to beef up security even more than we already had.

Also, plans took into account the need to store vehicles. If we were going to explore more demon worlds than it would be good to have some means to fly around above the endless hordes of evil, while cloaked. We couldn't use starships in this Jump, as it was a setting without FTL, but perhaps I could design some sort of airship.

It would be possible to move something that large between realities as while the portals made by Sling Rings had size limits if you had several mages working together you could make much bigger ways to other dimensions. Which was handy when you wanted to move groups of people and machines.

"Looks good to me," I said.

Using prefabricated buildings for storage would be pragmatical, but we'd need something more permanent for lab space and workshops, as well as space for vehicles. Airships weren't the only option. We could build some tanks, something like a mobile fortress. Crushing demons under tank treads could be a lot of fun.

"The prefab buildings we can handle now," I said, "But the more permanent stuff will have to wait until summer when it's more peaceful around here".

As we had five years here, well less now, there was no real rush to make these improvements and additions.

"These fortifications seem promising" I mentioned to Samantha.

Should the world be overrun by demons, which was possible even if it didn't happen in the show, having more defences, such a force fields, would be a good thing. Also, the defences could not be visible as this place was a business to the outside world, which meant it couldn't be totally hidden with magic even if we were able to keep people away.

"How is the new computer software coming along?" I asked.

Since I had a job and other things to do I'd not been able to devote much time to CRD. Still, I didn't need to worry much about that work as I had skilled people on it.

"That work is coming along nicely," she told me "We'll have something to sell by summertime".

We wouldn't actually sell the software to the public, we'd sell it someone like Microsoft and let them handle it. The company was just cover for our real work.

"Okay I'll open the Cosmic Warehouse so you can get what you need," I said to Sam "We can replicate the parts and get those prefabs up in a few hours".

A task made easier when you had bots to help.

(Line Break)

**Willy's Bar. Sunnydale.**

Breaking into the place that was known as the Abili Room was a fairly simple task for someone like me who could unlock doors with a wave of my hand. How the little man known as Willy the Snitch, who ran this place had gotten through the Master's reign over this town alive and with his business still intact was a mystery to me, but some people were like cockroaches in human form. Very hard to crush.

With the kind of confidence only a superhuman like me could have I strode into the main room of the bar. Willy was behind the cash register, counting money. It was after closing time, which meant that it was very early in the morning, so nobody else was here.

Willy didn't look up until I was standing right across the counter from him. When he noticed me the man began to sweat despite how cool it was in here. When nothing happened he relaxed enough for me to see the difference in his posture.

"You that mage guy I've been heard about?" he asked, "How you doing buddy?".

While I'd more or less taken over the town I still needed local contacts. People I could get information from without too much trouble. The new Mayor had access to a lot of info, but mostly that stuff didn't interest me as I didn't care about road maintenance and garbage collection.

I chose not to answer the man's question as he already knew the answer.

"Good Morning, Willy," I said, while resting my hands on the counter, which thankfully wasn't sticky "I need to know what you've heard about lately".

I knew that the Master was recruiting and that members of his order were making their way here.

"Oh," said Willy. "Actually, uh, I-I've been trying to keep my nose out of that stuff lately. Really! I'm a changed man".

Why didn't I believe him?

"You can't fool me, Willy," I told the barkeeper "This place reeks of vampires and demons, and you take their money so mine must be good here".

I put down a hundred bucks, not much considering my wealth. I still had plenty of money to throw around.

"Okay, fine," he said. "Look, you didn't hear this from me. The Master has vamps coming in from all over the world, they'll be here soon, and these guys aren't newbies, that means he's got something big going down, but I don't know what it is".

That was nothing I didn't already know, in fact, I knew a lot more than he did, but I didn't complain as coming here this night had been more about turning Willy into a somewhat dependable source of information. To that end I put some more money down and left, knowing that should I need him again he'd come through for the kind of cash I'd be willing to part with.

(Line Break)

**Wolfram and Hart. LA.**

Lilah Morgan was very much enjoying her new station in life. Ever since she'd signed up that powerful Mage as a client of the firm her star had been raising, and getting to rub that in the face of her male rivals was such a thrill. Right now she couldn't help smirking as her boss had assigned her a job that would have in times past gone to the firm's past rising star Lindsey McDonald.

Now she was looking for a way to actually get the job done. There was a new demon crime boss in town and Holland wanted the crime boss as a client of the firm or dead, he didn't much care which, only while she might be able to talk the demon crime boss into joining the firm, if the demon refused she didn't really have the means to do anything about it. Oh sure every Wolfram and Hart branch had a special ops team, and she could get permission from Holland Manners, her superior, to use them, but it would be best if she handled this herself. More impressive to the Senior Partners.

Only she still lacked any way of dealing with a demon gang. Well, that wasn't totally true. She had recently sighed on a powerful client who might be willing to do her a favour. They could both benefit, she'd remain on the fast track to promotion and her client would become more valuable to the firm. The Senior Partners would be pleased.

Lilah Morgan picked up the phone and dialled a number. On the other end, Gothic picked up the phone and answered.

"Mr Mason. Are you free today?" Lilah Morgan asked.

"As a matter of fact I am" Gothic replied "Or I will be soon. Why is there some sort of problem?".

No, in fact, this was an opportunity.

"Nothing like that" she assured her client "There's just something I'd like to discuss with you".

They arranged to meet later and in far less time than it should have taken the Jumper entered the offices of Wolfram and Hart. There was a secretary up front, but she was rather busy with talking over the phone. Gothic idly waited for her to notice him, but she was really, really preoccupied so he began to try to get her attention. Without much success.

"Miss? I'm here for..." he tried to say.

"Excuse me, sir, yes, can you wait for a sec? Thank you." The woman said over the phone "I'm talking to a rather important client".

"I'm here to see Lilah Morgan..."

"She's on the third floor," the woman said abruptly, soon going back to the phone "and her office has a plate with her name so it's hard not to miss".

The Jumper shrugged.

"Third floor it is then" he muttered.

It didn't take him long to get up and soon he was walking into the office.

"Pretty nice place have here" Gothic commented as he startled Miss Morgan.

The lawyer took a moment to compose herself before smiling at him as well as gesturing him to sit on one of the chairs in front of her table.

"Thank you, I just got it," Lilah said, with more than a hint of smugness in her tone of voice "The Partners way of showing how grateful they are for me bringing you into the firm".

When Gothic took a seat, smiled at her, and then handed her a small box. Within the box was a ring made of some exotic metal and a diamond.

"The metal is not native to this dimension" the mage explained, "I thought you'd like it".

Lilah squirmed in her seat, just a little, she liked having nice things, and while clients did sometimes send her gifts, this was different. This man could casually hand out things that must be worth a fortune if he was telling the truth.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Gothic asked.

Lilah passed her favourite client a folder, which he examined.

"I've come up with a way we can both profit from a problem my boss is having with a demon crime boss" the lawyer explained, "If I can get the demon as a client, or have him made an example of, we'll both look in the eyes of the partners".

Gothic looked over the file. If it was to be believed then the demon was involved in some shady business, such as demanding protection from nearby businesses, selling drugs and generally making life less pleasant for the people of this city. Not that Wolfram and Hart minded this they just wanted more control of what went on it that part of town.

"I'll talk to him" promised the Mage "He'll either sign up or be dead soon enough".

With the two began to discuss some other matters of business while Lilah resisted the urge to squirm in her seat.

(Line Break)

**Demon Hideout. LA.**

Valkyrie and I passed through the doorway into the hideout of the demon gang, which seemed to be some sort of converted warehouse.

"My name is Gothic," I said to demons by the door "I'm here on behalf of Wolfram & Hart. The lady is with me".

The monster took a slight step upon hearing the Wolfram and Hart part. The law firm was feared by those who knew of it, and this demon clearly did.

The inside was filled with a very eclectic collection of demons and vampires, some of which might be humans with very poor choices of company, who were busy either eating or drinking. It was not a pretty sight at all. A small bar had been constructed to one side and in the far corner was a curtained alcove where a few demons could be seen doing things that I really wished I could wipe from my mind. Actually, I could do that and would do so later as it was totally putting me off having sex ever again.

Soon my eyes were focused on the large demon lounging on the chair that served as a throne, only it wasn't much of a throne, not like the one I had back at the castle. The demon was somewhat human-looking, also he was tall, he had black hair, very white skin and his eyes had very odd pupils. He was wearing a black leather duster, with no shirt and tight leather trousers. He was also cleaning his fingernails with a large dagger.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked dismissively, without even looking up.

"Wolfram and Hart" sent me I started by saying "They want you to sign up with them".

My lawyer like me didn't really care if they allied with the firm or just died. Either way was fine. The only reason I'd come here was because I'd been toying with the idea of becoming a Black Thorn, and to do that I needed to prove to the firm that I was a major player, beyond taking over one small town. Hellmouth or not it hardly compared to what some Black Thorns could command.

The origins of the Circle of the Black Thorn remained unrevealed, even to me, although it was likely that it was created after the Senior Partners, then known as the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart, were driven away from this dimension. The members of the Circle, the self-fashioned _Black Thorns_, were considered the earthly instruments of the Senior Partners and were charged with the task of being the driving force behind Wolfram & Hart's apocalyptic plans and maintaining "man's inhumanity to man", not from a belief in the case of evil, but because being a Black Thorn allowed them to amass power for themselves and wield said power with absolute impunity. However, for all their power, the Black Thorns still answered to the Partners for their actions. I was thinking of joining them just so I could slaughter them like Angel in Season 5, but only once the Jump reached its end, I'd study them for a while and make sure that the entire group was killed at the same time.

"Like I told the last lawyer they sent here I'm not signing up with you," said the boss demon "Boys rough these two-up".

That was all I needed to hear. I reached out with the Force and then pulled the outer door to the street shut with a loud clang and then with a gesture I locked the door using a little wandless magic. While all the demons and vampires, started to get ready for trouble I used a trick that I'd learn during the MCU Jump to make a sword of magic appear. The demon leader had just enough time to look down as the red blade burst from his chest I'd been able to move with incredible speed.

As the demon boss's body flopped down off the chair there was a dreadful silence. Then chaos erupted as people, and things that looked like people reached for weapons. Others made for the door that leads to the exit, only they couldn't get out as I'd locked the door with a spell.

"Kill them all," I said to Valkyrie.

As the nearest demon pulled out a short sword she turned, broke the monster's weapon, and used it to remove its head with a backhand swing. I had enough time to watch that before a creature charged at me. The demon had no weapon, just a lot of talons that looked very sharp.

I summoned a bound weapon from Oblivion, and then with the two conquered weapons, I set about taking apart the clawed demon. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw that a vampire had pulled out a gun and was trying to get clear shot at me, even as everyone else ran around in a panic.

With the ease that only came from years of practice and having great magical talented and disappeared before reappearing right behind the vampire, and I took off its head. The gun clattered the floor as the undead creature became as about as deadly as the contents of an ashtray.

Others were coming at me soon enough, and the door was starting to give way as while they couldn't unlock it the demons were strong enough to batter it down. Moving fast I dismissed the conjured weapons and shifted to my first body, which was still wearing my Sith Stalker armour with my lightsabre on the belt.

"Valkyrie down!" I ordered.

As soon as she ducked I sent the sabre flying. Vampires screamed and then crumbled into dust as the blade went through their hearts, while demons also screamed and died, but most of them left bodies behind. As I guided the weapon across the room it hit the bar and some ignited. The fire would soon spread and cover up my work here, and this pleased me, as did the sight of the dead bad guys.

"We're done here," I said to Asgardian.

She looked a little annoyed about the fight being over so soon. There demon bars in this city, we go for a few drinks, get into a bar fight, and maybe burn down another building. On the subject of burning buildings, it was time to leave this one as it was starting to get a little smoky in here.

(Line Break)

**Wolfram and Hart. LA. **

The Boss' room was much larger than that of Lilah's and the Jumper had the impression that it was rather showy in an effort to impress clients. The man whose office this was gestured towards a seat and greeted Gothic

"Good afternoon," he said "I have to say it's an honour to receive a guest such as you. Even in my line of work you don't get to meet many-dimensional travellers".

Gothic went and sat on the chair offered, studying the man in front of him. Holland Manners, he already introduced himself, was one of the oldest and most experienced lawyers in Wolfram & Hart, and the supervisor of Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan, Lee Mercer, as well several other lawyers. His job consisted of assigning cases to and enforcing loyalty among those under his watch, carrying out the latter task by employing mind readers and having disloyal staff "terminated". He was also responsible for arranging the murder of all outside parties who are seen as a threat to the interests of the firm.

"So I'm here, what did you want to talk about?" the Jumper asked.

There was no sense beating around the bush after all.

"Very well, I wouldn't want to waste your time after all. I have two things to discuss with you, it ties with your recently acquired wealth, and on a side note, we're grateful for the tip you get Lilah about the effects of you interrupting a sacrifice would have on the stock prices. We were made some profit thanks to that, but more importantly, we were able to shield a few of our more important clients from disaster".

The Jumper didn't seem to care about that so Holland decided to get on with things.

"Let's get down to doing business shall we," said the lawyer.

Gothic noted that the man was rather nervous despite the facade that he was projecting. No doubt he had some idea of what the Jumper could do.

"Very well the most pressing thing right now is your fortune," Holland said "I have some investment ideas for you to look at. There are businesses in and around Sunnydale that could you further profit from".

Gothic looked over the papers.

"I want to open an orphanage in Sunnydale and a charity to help people who've lost family to vampire attacks" the mage was now saying "There must be a lot of widows and orphans made in Sunnydale. Something needs to be done about that. Naturally, we can stay its form the family's of vampire victims, but we can say it's for those who suffered tragic losses".

Holland was quite surprised by this.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The Jumper was sure.

"Oh yes, quite sure. I really don't need all this money and Sunnydale is my town" insisted Gothic "I want the people taken care of. I'm sure you can handle the set up for that".

Manners would get it down and the firm's reputation would benefit from being involved in such a project. The lawyer got the ball rolling with that, getting more details on that the Jumper had in mind, and already thinking of people the work for this project could be dumped on while he got the credit.

"Okay, then anything else?" the client wondered.

There was something else.

"The Order of Taraka wants you to know that the contract on you has been closed," Holland said "The loss of one of their better killers has put them off operations in Sunnydale. I doubt you'll be bothered by them again".

Those assassins had information sources of their own, and had contacted WR&H, who had made it clear that the Jumper was not someone they wanted to mess with.

"That's nice," said Gothic "But I'd still like some information on their organisation, just in case they need dealing with in the future".

That wouldn't be a problem. Holland was under pressure by the partners to keep the dimensional traveller happy with the firm and while most of that would be handled by Lilah, who could be a scapegoat, Manners felt it best to met with the Mage now and again just to make sure things were going smoothly. This would likely be the first of a few meetings they'd have over the next ten years.

(Line Break)

**Magic Shop. Sunnydale.**

I stopped in that the store to check with Tara and Jane, who'd come here to do some studying. They liked hanging out here and some other members of Buffy's gang stopped in as well, as such it was a good place to come and get news about things I might have missed since I been busy recently and hadn't been paying that much attention to the school.

"We found out there was an invisible girl at the school," Tara told me "A couple of men in suits came and took her away after she nearly cut up one of the Cheerleaders".

The kid I knew to be a girl called Marcie, who'd been a student at Sunnydale High School. She was not popular, had no friends and was completely ignored, even by the teachers. On her yearbook, the only thing people signed was "Have a nice summer" which was used when they had nothing to say. Even unpopular students like Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris wrote it.

After a while, Marcie became invisible. Rupert Giles theorised that it was the result of the Hellmouth manipulating reality on the quantum level. Since people essentially perceived Marcie as being invisible, she became that way. After this, Marcie then took shelter in the school.

After becoming invisible, Marcie started using this new "power" to assault the popular students in retribution for her being ignored, she did this as she was driven insane by her loneliness. Even I'd forgotten about her and I was normally on the look for women with powers and skills so that I could recruit them to my team.

Buffy Summers, found out what had happened to Marcie and tried to help, and though she felt sympathy for Marcie because of what she endured, she nonetheless decided that she couldn't let it continue. In the show, she also tried to kill Giles, Xander and Willow by locking them in the boiler room and flooding it with gas. However, Angel rescued the group because of his lack of a need to breathe, being a vampire.

This hadn't happened the same way here, but it had ended the same way, with some agents taking the girl away to be trained as a spy. That was the end of the matter.

"Well then the season should end soon," I said to Jane and Tara.

By now the young witch knew that this world was a TV show in other realities, she'd taken the news well, and now had a better understanding of the things to look out for.

"Jane I need your help with something," I told the psychic teen.

The end of the school year was coming up fast, but there was something else that needed the be dealt with before the world nearly ended. Then we could plan what to do over the summer. During that time I hoped that Faith would bond with 11 and Tara as aside from wanting a possible future Slayer on my side that poor girl really did deserve to have a family.

(Line Break)

**Hospital. Sunnydale.**

The boy now setting up in bed was called Billy Palmer, who had recently been beaten into a coma by his Kiddy League baseball coach after losing a game. Perhaps because of the influence of the Hellmouth, he would have been able to manifest the ability to create an astral body during his coma, only for nightmares to physically manifest throughout Sunnydale. I suspected the nightmare part would have been the Hellmouth's fault were as the astral projection was more a result of Billy being a more 'evolved' human-like myself and 11.

In the show, Billy was finally awoken after Buffy Summers defeated a monster that had been stalking him, which had in fact been a manifestation of his coach. This ended the nightmares and resulted in the coach being imprisoned. However, I'd healed the boy and Jane had gone into the boy's mind to bring him out of the coma before any nightmares could become real.

"What are we going to do about the bad man?" my adopted daughter asked of me.

Being an abused child Jane understandably wanted to avenge young Billy, but I didn't want 11 to become a killer or more of a killer. Sure part of why I'd gone to the Stranger Things Jump was to recruit Jane because she had mental powers I wanted to study and help her to develop, but this didn't mean I wanted her to go around killing people with them.

She wasn't the tiny girl I remembered pulling out of the Hawkins Lab before I burned it down, but even though she was now sixteen and could totally pull off the punk rocker look she favoured, I could still see her as the timid little thing I'd saved. I really didn't want her killing people.

"I'll use the compulsion charm to make him go and confess to the police," I said "Even if the cops here are used to covering up crimes they won't dismiss a case of child abuse. Not when Billy's parents start kicking up a fuss".

Of course, I'd slaughtered thousands of aliens, humans, and many kinds of monsters during my time on Jump Chain. As much I felt like a hypocrite for telling her not to kill someone it just felt like the right thing to do.

"And what if he lies and gets away with it" my ward wondered.

I considered this.

"Then I'll send your Auntie Cameron to deal with him," I told her "She's a terminator, she was built to hunt people down and kill them".

As 11 and I walked out of the hosptial I thought back to the day when I'd decided not to tell Jane about her mother being in a comatose state because I'd worried that she'd not be able to handle it, and would do something foolish, or that she'd leave my care.

I'd promised myself back then that I'd tell Jane about her mother once she'd finished school, and on that day she could decide not to carry on with Jump Chain or not. It would be better for if she did as when it did finally end she'd be strong enough to not only fix her mother, but she'd be able to protect her mother from the government types. Staying or not wouldn't make a difference to her mother, because worlds we left behind were frozen in time and Jane would be frozen too if she went back to her home dimension, but once she was mature enough to make that choice she could make it.

(Line Break)

**Home. Sunnydale.**

The Earth shook so hard that everyone one in the house was woken up, aside from Cameron who didn't sleep, I got up, went into the living room to find Jane and Faith both entering this part of the house. They looked a little shaken, but otherwise fine.

"First Earthquake?" I asked them.

Judging by their freaked out looks this was.

"Is it bad?" Jane asked.

Well frankly yes.

"It's a portent" I explained, "The world will end soon unless someone stops it".

Which I could.

"We need to stop it," Morgana said, "I don't want to live in a Hell World".

Neither did I. Demons didn't make for good neighbours.

_"But if we do then the Slayer Line won't pass on Kendra and then to Faith"_ I telepathically explained so that no one would hear me who shouldn't _"Which means you never get to train a Slayer and things become more unpredictable"._

My Judgement Day Perk was keeping me alert about that, and so I could stop the End of Days at the last moment. As such I could step in at the last moment and stop it, or maybe we would pop over to the dimension next door and start over. Of course, we wouldn't have the casino or the castle, and I didn't know if that would affect the victory condition for this Jump so best to keep humans the dominate species around here.

"Don't worry I'll handle everything" I assured the females in the room "Now go back to bed".

Everything was under control. My control. I'd deal with the Master. I didn't need, and if Faith badly wanted to become one I should be able to do what Willow did with the Scythe, only triggering one Slayer. Hopefully, that wouldn't destabilise the Slayer line. I'd have to check with the Oracles and consult some others as well. Maybe that singing demon guy at the bar could help.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

Giles rubbed his tied eyes before staying down again at the book which more or less spelt out the death of his Slayer.

"This is the Pergamum Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass" he told Angel

Originally Rupert Giles believed that the book had been lost in the 15th century; however, Angel was able to recover the book for him, and the Watcher found that in the Codex, it was written that Buffy Summers would die at the hands of the Master and he would rise from his mystical prison.

"Maybe we..." the vampire with a soul started to say.

He stopped speaking when Gothic, the Mage who seemed to be taking over the town bit by bit walked into the library. Angel noted right away that the powerful magic-user was carrying something that rattled as he walked, and that he smelled of burning.

"I dealt with the Master" Mason told the two other men in the room.

He sat down the sack he'd been carrying and opened it to show that it was full bones.

"How?" Giles asked.

Mason smiled.

"I set him on fire with magic" he answered "he left a skeleton behind. I took the skull in case his followers try to bring him back. You can have the rest. Oh, and the Anointed One is still out there so be careful".

Angel was just standing there, unable to imagine what kind of person could just burn the Master as if no big deal. He wisely feared this man.

"But Buffy!" protested the Watcher "The Prophecy!".

Gothic waved that away.

"There's no fate but what we make," he said, "I'm not bound by such things unless I want to be, and I didn't want Buffy to die, it would end in tears, and upset Jane".

Giles was now very glad that he'd never informed his bosses of the Mage if he had and they'd decided to interfere with Mason the Watcher's Council might have been destroyed. Now he had to figure out how to explain the Master's demise without making his superiors question it.

"Well jolly good show," said the librarian, "I think its best that we don't tell anyone about the prophecy. No sense ruining the prom, and Buffy has enough to be getting on with".

The three men agreed not to mention the prophecy.

"But what do we tell her about the Master?" asked Angel.

They considered this.

"Tell her that the Earthquake destroyed his hideout," Gothic said, "I did blow the place up afterwards, and the Church totally collapsed, so if anyone goes to check they'll just find rumble".

That seemed for the best Giles decided, and he didn't think to ask Mason about anything taken out of Master's home before the place when boom.

(Line Break)

**Mason House. Sunnydale.**

With the Master gone, the school year almost at an end, I still had to supervise the Prom, and the Hellmouth normally peaceful over the summer it was now time to decide what would we would do over holidays. The Mason family, myself, Morgana, Jane, Hermione and now Faith, who Morgana planned to legally adopt, and Cameron who would follow me anywhere, had plenty of options.

Anyone out of stasis would be working at CRD, and they could make their own arrangements for time off. I was only a Sling Ring away if they wanted to spend time with me. Plus I'd have to pop back a few times to make sure that Mayor Allan Finch remembered who really ran this time

As such the Mason family, including myself, were in the living room of the house, looking over holiday stuff that we'd gotten from the travel agents. Not that we needed to worry about planes and such, not when we had satellites and Asgard beaming tech as well as other means of rapid transport.

If we ran into trouble about not all of us having passports, or lack any evidence about entering a country, well that was what memory charms and mind tricks were for.

There were so many choices. We could go to Europe, tour the great cities. Go skiing in the Rockies, or somewhere they had snow all year round.

"What about Hawaii?" Faith suggested.

She'd been quite surprised to find out that we'd be taking her with us. She simply wasn't used to people being nice to her without wanting something in return. Yet Morgana had taken the Boston girl under her wing and would teach her as I had done for others.

"Tiny bikinis" Faith was now saying to Jane "Not that your Dad will be happy about that".

I really wasn't bothered.

"Faith I'm a dimension Jumping highly evolved magic-user," I told her "I'm not going to throw a fit because my kid shows off some skin. I've seen and done far too much to worry about what people wear to the beach".

That made Jane smile. No doubt she'd been thinking that I'd try to stop her from dressing like Faith while we were out and about seeing some of this world.

"We've got weeks to fill," Morgana said "And as much as I love the idea of spending all that time on a beach. We should go to some other places".

She was right about that.

"I had fun skiing a few Jumps back, but that feels more like a Christmas thing," I said.

"A cruise?" Morgana suggested.

That could work.

"Let's keep looking," I said to the females in the room "Hiking is an option".

No one other than me liked that idea.

"Okay how about a Cruise, then Hawaii, follow by Disneyland?" I asked.

Everyone got behind the idea in short order.


End file.
